The Trick is to Keep Breathing
by writting is love
Summary: I suck at summaries so bare with me. The real truth of how Quinn Fabray got pregnant. What really happened? and who is the father? Or is it even a guy?
1. The Trick is to Keep Breathing

**How Quinn really got pregnant. This is really AU but I hope you enjoy it [:**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing**

One day during the summer when Rachel was watching _'the notebook' _with her secret girlfriend Quinn Fabray, and saw how the character Allie reacted to finally having sex with Noah. Rachel wished she could know what it felt like to have a penis. She always wondered which is better a vagina or a penis. Little did she know her girlfriend wished the same thing, but that Rachel would have one. After a really hot night with her secret girlfriend Quinn Fabray. She woke up with her arms tight around Quinn. Rachel really had to pee so she tiredly go up still half asleep, and as she sat on the pot she felt something hit. She tiredly looked down. '_What the hell! Is that a penis!' Rachel thought to herself._

Rachel sat up fast and looked at her self in he miror.

"OH! MY! !" She screamed so loud birds flutered from all the trees around the counrty.

Quinn jumped fall off the bed and ran into the bathroom, but the door was locked.

Rachel! Whats wrong!" She shouted rattling the door handle.

"OH GOD WHY!" Rachel cried.

Rachel please baby let me in! Whats wrong?" Quinn said to the door.

"OH GOD!" Rachel said again snapping her head torwards the door. "QUINN GO AWAY!" Rachel shouted.

Quinn rolled her eyes smiling thinking Rachel probably just got her time of the month and was really mad because her parents were away for a week and she wanted to spend it making love to her girlfriend before school started again.

"Rach. Baby it's okay if you got your period." Quinn said smiling. But when she did'nt hear Rachel reply she got worried.

"Rachel please say something. Baby your scaring me." Quinn said.

"I'm a freak!" Rachel yelled out.

Alright now Quinn was really worried so she kept saying "Open the door!" but it wouldn't buge. So Quinn went and topled the door down. Finding Rachel scrambling hiding something.

"Rachel whats wrong? Whats going on?" Quinn asked

"Quinn don't...you should go...please." Rachel stuttered.

"NO! RACHEL YOU TELL ME NOW!" Quinn yelled.

Rachel started balling. "Your going to think I'm a freak." she sniffled.

Quinn went to Rachel taking her face between her hands.

"Baby Rae...I love you so much it hurts me that we can't tell the world how much we love eachother, but I promise once higschool is over...me and you baby well finally be together in public." Quinn said smiling

"No Quinn trust me your going to think I'm a freak." Rachel said looking away from Quinn.

"Rachel Ryan Berry I love you no matter what, and I always will." Quinn said "Now please show me whats wrong."

"Im...I'm ...fucking RuPAul!" Rachel cried burring her head in her hands.

"Huh? Sweetie you know I never mean those horrible things I said to you." Quinn said taking Rachel's hands.

"No Quinn you don't understand...I..I have a...Lady Gaga meets Freaky Friday situation going on." She sniffled looking down at her crotch.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at what Rachel said and looked down. _'No it could'nt have happened...no...no way.' Quinn thought._ looking at the bulge in Rachels shorts.

Quinn kneeled in front of her her hands on the waitband of Rachel's shorts about to pull them down. Rachel put her hand on Quinn's scared at what Quinn would do, but Quinn just looked up and said "It's okay." Quinn's eyes never left Rachel's as she pulled down her shorts along with her underware. Rachel looked away from Quinn not wanting to see her reaction.

"Oh my." Quinn whispered. She could'nt believe this actually happened. That her wish came true.

"Oh godddd...oh my gosh." Rachel started to panic. "No...no this has to be a dream. It has too!" She yelled pulling her shorts back up running around franticly.

"Baby! Baby it's okay calm down. Breathe." Quinn said trying to calm her girlfriend down,

"Calm down! Calm down! I have a fucking dick! Quinn!" Rachel yelled pointing at her crotch. Then fell crying to the ground saying "and it's hard and it won't go awayyy!"

Quinn took Rachel in her arms holding her tight. "You think I'm a freak don't you?" Rachel asked as Quinn wipped away her tears.

"No I don't." she says back.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Really, really." Quinn said smiling. After all it was her fault right?

"How are you not freaking out?" Rachel asks.

"The trick is to keep breathing." Quinn says holding her tight.

after a silence Rachel asked. "How.."

"How what sweetie?" Quinn asked pulling away to see Rachel's face.

"How do I make it go away?" rachel asked looking down at the bulge.

"I don't know. Maybe we can do research or call a doctor to see when you can get back to your original appendenge." Quinn said.

"I was actually talking about the...you know...hard on." Rachel said.

"Oh! Oh! Well ummm...Finn thinks about kittens and the mailman that he ran over. Try that." Quinn said encouragly.

Rachel tried hard not to let her jealousy show so she shut her eyes tight thinking of everything she could think of that was not sexy, then looked down. "Damn it." she said and muttered things with her eyes shut "Baseball, baseball...um basketball...ankels...kittens...coach sylvester" Quinn watched as the bulge went away slowly.

Rachel opened her eyes "Oh thank moses." she said making Quinn giggle. When Rachel looked back up at her she noticed Quinn was wareing nothing, but the sheet from her bed. Rachel suddenly thought of what she wanted to do to the blonde. _'Damn it.' she thought to herself thinking about coach sylvester again. 'This going to be a bitch.'_


	2. Holy Jamalama

**Thank you all for all of the reviews they were awesome. Sorry if this chapter is too short, but I'm just trying to figure out how I'm gonna start the next chapter.**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter two Holy Jamalama**

**Rachel's POV **

Rachel woke up spooning Quinn. They looked at eachother. All of a sudden Quinn started blushing. They Rachel noticed she had morning wood.

"Son of ofa-" Rachel mumbled running to the bathroom.

After two days of having a penis, and it still has'nt gone away. It was hard enough Quinn was with me 24/7, but sometimes I feel like all she does is tease me. Like the other day she bent down to tie her shoe, but she didn't tie it like a normal person. No she bent like she was stretching she even looked a at me smiled and licked her lips. I wanted to say 'Damnnn', but instead when I tried to get the hell out of their I ran into a chair. Everything Quinn does makes me so hard it hurts.

"Baby." Quinn said walking in the bathroom. "It's okay."

"No it's not it's weird and freaking, and I'm horny all the time." I cry out.

Quinn chuckled "More than usual."

"It's not funny Quinn. Seriously it hurts." I say feeling my dick throb.

Quinn pulled me back into my room and told me to lay down on my bed. She quickly followed suit hovering over my body. Quinn pressed down on my body while kissing my neck.

I breathed out "Quinn your not helping baby."

"Yes I am." She smiled devously.

She licked my lips telling me to kiss her. I pulled her in one hand on her hip and the other on her neck to her cheek with my thumb brushing her bottom lip. We finally pulled apart unfortunately for air because apparently it's nessasary. She started kissing my neck, tugging on my shirt. I sat up pulling it off. Then pulled off hers.

Quinn started leaving a blaze trail of kisses down my body and stoped underneath my bellybutton.

She looked up at me and gave me this look that put me in a daze. She slowly starts to take off my shorts. I snapped out of my trance when she lifted my..you know what, and put it on her cheek devously smiling.

God it felt so good. Her soft skin on my dick felt crazy. I groaned. She licked her lips, but I touched her hand. She looked up her eyes hooded with desire.

"Baby you don't have to. Your better than that." I say out of breath.

All she says is "I love you." Then opens her mouthgoing down on me.

"Oh fuck!" I moan. It was such an intense feeling.

As she had one hand at the bottom where her lips could'nt reach with out gagging. I tilted my head back in the pleasure she was giving me.

"How does it feel." She breathed out with her silky voice.

"It feels like my dick just got bat mitzvahed." I laugh out.

She giggled making me even more harder. "Come for me baby. Come all over me." She said.

She started moving so fast that I started panting one hand on her head the other clutching the sheets.

"Oh Fuck! Baby! Baby! Faster! Faster!" I yell out. A few more minutes later I shout "Oh fuck! Quinn...Quinn." I grunt out "Im coming! I'm fucking coming!" I felt my whole body buck and felt realise.

I was still panting I shut my eyes, still frozen it felt so good. Quinn crawled next too me pushing my hair out of my face and leaned down and kissed me.

"Qu...Quinn...just...just give me a moment and I'll take care of you." I gasp.

"It's okay baby rest." She say's with a voice that puts me to sleep.


	3. Stay

**Thank you all for all of the reviews they were awesome. **

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter three Stay**

**Rachel's POV **

"Baby.." Quinn said too me nuzzling my neck. "Baby Rae wake up." she said sofly.

I slowly turn over smiling. "Hey gorgeous." I say back yawning. "What time is it?" I ask. Remembering how we fell back to sleep in the first place.

"10:00 am I have to go too cheerios practice." She said frowning making me frown.

"I know." She coos nuzzling deep in my neck, "But as soon as it's over I'll be over here. K?" She says smiling.

"Alright. I walk you down." I say smiling.

When we got down stairs Quinn sighed letting me go "I love you." She said kissing me.

"Good cause I kinda love you too." I joked.

She hit my arm. "Well I better go." She said sighing as if she wanted me to ask her to stay.

I pulled her back gripping her hard pushing her against the wall kissing her deeply. I breathed out "Stay"

"Finally you ask!" She pushed me aside. "Well Rachel Berry your too late!" she yelled smirking then picked up her bag.

"Aww." I say smiling. I go to kiss her, but she moved her face aside. She was mad. I sighed gripping her hips pulling her to me. "What can I do to make you smile again." I asked as she shurrged.

"Quinn Charlie Fabray..." I say. She turned her head torwards me. "Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Slowly I saw her blushing. I smile getting her to look at me. "Oh..ohhhh there it is." I coo making her smile.

"Yes Rachel Ryan Berry I would love too." She said smiling. They were both snapped out of it by a car horn. "Thats Santana. I would stay, but I'm capta-"

"Go baby have fun." I encouraged slapping her ass.

"Ohhh Berry." Quinn moaned stepping out of the house. "Love You!." she yelled.

"I love you too!" I yelled back smiling.

Once Quinn got in the car and waved goodbye along with Santana and Brittney I waved back then shut the door once they were out of sight.

I took this opportunity to try to find a way to take this penis off, but no such luck none! So I just went up stairs looking for what I should wear for my hot date tonight, and where I should take her.


	4. DSL

**This chapter is mainly Quinn, Brittney, and Santana talk.**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter four DSL **

"So you seem happy Q..did you and Berry do the dirty just now? Cause me and S did. Huh S?" Brittney chuckled.

"B sweetie don't talk about our sex life in front of people, but yeah Q I smell..." Santana flared her nostrols then then turned to look at Quinn. Santana's eyes widedend and immediately stopped the car screatching her tires.

"You sucked dick today!" Santana yelled her body in shock.

Brittney gasped then said "You cheated on Rachel?"

"What! NO no I didn't!" Quinn yelled scared as hell. _How the hell did Santana know? she wondered._

"No to what? Sucking dick? Or cheating on Berry?" Santana yelled.

"Both!" Quinn yelled.

"Did you go down on Finn?" Brittney asked.

"No!" Quinn yelled.

"Then why the hell do you have DSL Q?" Santana yelled.

"What! What's DSL?" Quinn asked.

Santana rolled her eyes, but Brittney answered for her. "Dick Sucking Lips."

Quinn was speechless she had no idea what to say next.

"Well? Who did you go down on Quinn?" Santana asked.

"..Nobody!" Quinn blurted out.

"Bullshit! I can smell the seemin from here Quinn." Santana said.

"So..who was it?" Brittney asked.

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you." Quinn said sheeply.

"Aha! So you did go down on someone, who?" Santana said.

Quinn started crying "It was my fault, no she has to deal with it."

"What sweetie oh Q I'm sorry, but whats wrong?" Santana asked.

"You wouldn't believe me." Quinn sniffled.

"Try us?" Santana said

Quinn looked at the sincerity in Santana's eyes that's she's rarely see's, but she always see's it in Brittney.

Quinn took a deep breath then let it out. "The other night I wished for something...I wished that Rachel had a penis. Then the next day Rachel after we you know...we fell asleep then the next thing I know Rachel's screaming her head off, and when I finally got her to calm down I rolled down her shorts and there it was." Quinn explained.

"You know Quinn I could see how you would want to lie concidering you know I'll tell Berry the truth, but that...that was just stupid." Santana said

"It's not I promise! Look after cheerios practice I'll prove it too you. Rachel will show you even though she's sickened by it." Quinn said.

"Well this...this I have to see. So I'll hold you too that Quinn." Santana spat.

_'Whoa! She said my full name she must really be pissed.' Quinn thought to herself._


	5. Kiss me

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Five Kiss Me**

"No flippin way! Notuh! I can't believe you told them Quinn!" I yell at Quinn in the kitchen even though I'm pretty sure Brittney and Santana can still hear.

"Rachel I had too! They were thinking I cheated on you! Please you have too!" Quinn begs me.

"So what if they think that Quinn! We know the truth. Besides this is'nt something I want to flaunt around." I hiss.

"Rachel if I tell Santana that I cheated on you she'll not only kill me for hurting you, but she'll say I went down on Finn or someone! And the school will go crazy! Please! Were all so close they wouldn't be grossed out or anything." Quinn said to me.

"Grossed out by what?" Brittney asked sitting at the bar with Santana at her side.

"My zit!" I yell at the same time as Quinn yelled "Her dick!"

Santana punded her fist on the table making everything rattle. "Damn it Quinn! I swear if you don't stop lying I will beat the shit out of you!" Santana yelled.

"Rachel please! If you love me you'll do this. Please." Quinn begged me.

"Damn it Quinn! You can't do that! That's cheating!" I say back too her.

"I think she's telling the truth." Brittney said quietly getting all of our attention.

"B honey that can never happen." Santana say's rubbing B's thigh.

"Yes it can I saw it on MTV and I heard Lady Gaga has one so why can't Rachel?" Brittney shurrged.

"B the girl's on MTV were taking med's to become a man and have a sex change, and Lady Gaga is a hermaphrodite. Besides Quinn wishing what Rachel could do to her with a dick is impossible." Santana explained to Brittney.

"Oh." Brittney say's.

"What the hell Quinn you wished it too?" I shout to her.

"You wished too? Why?" Quinn said shocked.

"Well...when we watched the sex scene on _the notebook _I thought to myself 'I wish I knew what it felt like...and what it would feel like with you." I say looking at the ground.

"What's a hermaphrodite?" Brittney asked, everything I just said went right through her ear and out the other.

"A girl born with a penis sweetie." Santana sighed.

"Oh okay, but S nothing's impossible. Besides Q wouldn't cheat on Rachel." Brittney said to Santana smiling.

"You believe me?" Quinn lite up.

"Yup. Come on S give her a chance." Brittney smiled to her.

"Fine, Whip it out Berry." Santana growled at me not being able to say no to Brittney.

"What! No fucking way! Fuck that shit!" now what I just said royaly fucked me over. Because I never curse. Santana's eyes widended knowing I was hidding something.

Soon everyone was surrounding me. Circling me as if to pounce me. I quickly run past everyone running till Santana cut across tackling me. I scream in a girly terror as Santana and Brittney are trying to pull my pants down, and Quinn's craddling my head telling me it would be okay. Finally I had enough and I scream "Alright! Fuck! Alright let go of me!" I push everyone off of me as hard as I can. B and Q look at me with sad faces like their about to cry at how I hurt them.

"Damn Rach I never knew how strong you are." Santana said rubbing her arm.

I go straight to Quinn who I know I hurt the most both physiclly and emotionally. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt you." I say to her, but she stares away from me seeing a tear slide. I see a red mark on her chin down to her chest. '_Fuck I really hurt her.' I think too myself._

"I'm sorry guy's it's just...I can't." I say looking at Quinn who's still looking away from me.

"Rachel, we won't judge you. Come on were your bestfriends we love you. Right S." Brittney told me.

"Right, Berry your like a sister to me, and even though Q is one of my bestfriends I'll kick her ass if you don't show it to me, because I only believe in thing's you can see not things you can say. So if not for me and B then for Q." Santana told me.

I sigh..."Fine, but I'm doing it for Quinn." I say making her snap her head to me. She stood up and shouted in my face "Now you want to! Look I know we shouldn't have gained up on you like that, but you didn't have to hurt me!" She grabbed her bag and ran out the door crying.

I was about to go after her, but Santana stopped me. "Just give her a little time to cool off. Come on now show us."

S and B look at eachother at the same time then looking back at me they drown out the word at the same "Please"

I sighed again "Fine."

I slowly pulled my pants down showing my penis to them. Their mouths open.

"Ay dios mio" Santana whispered.

"Whoa Rach that's huge!...it makes me feel hot." Brittney grinned.

Santana got jealouse that I was getting her girlfriend all hot and bothered, and said to me "Alright, alright keep it in your pants Berry." She looked over at her girlfriend who was licking her lips about ready to pounce me again. S nudged her girlfriend. And said to her "Both of you." Making Brittney giggle.

After I sit down we started talking about how to get it off.

"We could cut it off." Santana said to me shurgging.

I grimince "Would you want me cutting off something attached to your body? I think not!" I say to her making her roll her eyes.

"Ohhhh ohhhh I know! I know!" Britteny smiled widely holding her up her hand excitedly.

"Yes Brittney?" I say.

"Maybe you and Quinn have too have lots of sex. So when your both satisfied and get bored with it maybe you'll go back to having a duckie." Brittney smiles. I look over at Santana who fills me in.

"It's what she calls her vag."

"Ohhh,...but that does make perfect sense B." I say.

"Of course it does on all those movies it does like, _Freaky Friday, It's a girl thing/ it's a guy thing,..._ummm and, lots of other movies. All the character's learn a lesson, but maybe you just need to have lots of sex." Brittney say's making me raise my eyebrows.

"Quinn's pissed at me...I've got an idea." I say

For the next few hours B and S help clean the house and fix my room up. While I pick a song to go over.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was now 8 o'clock and I was standing outside of Quinn's window in the dark. I started throwing little pebbles at her window. She knew it was me, so she did'nt answer. So I just started strumming my guitar.

"What are you doing!" She hist. opening her window.

I kept on strumming till she was out of sight and started singing.

**Kiss me **

**out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, **

**beside the green, green grass **_I saw her walk torwards me stopping at the end of her door way pavement._**  
Swing, swing, **

**swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress. **_She giggle's, and makes me smile._****

Oh, kiss me _She walks torward me _

**beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me **

**out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies **

**dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
**

_I now stood in front of her._

**So kiss me  
**

_I keep strumming my guitar staring into her beautifull hazel eyes. That are glistening in the moonlight._

**Kiss me **

**down by the broken tree house **_We actually had our first kiss at my broken tree house. I knew she always thought of this song as our song._**  
**

**Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, **

**bring your flowered hat **_She giggled tears falling._**  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map **_She laughed at the thought of her father.__  
_

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling **_I slowly stopped strumming lettin the vibrations of the guitar fill the air._**  
So kiss me **_I finshed singing to her._

Quinn's wipping away tears that I caused. It pains me to see a faint bruse on her chest.

"Quinn I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not only hurting both your feeling's and your body...I'd understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." I say, but the thought of losing Quinn made my heart ache and drop at the same time. Causing my eyes to tear up.

"No I'm sorry I never should have made you do that in the first place. I didn't even concider your feelings." She said taking my hands. Letting my guitar straps hold it on my back.

"I showed them." I say making her eyes widend. "You were right. Of course they wouldn't judge me,...but B did want to jump my bones" I laugh then add "or boner."

Quinn slapped my arm "Don't ruin it by making me jealouse." She smiled.

I laugh pulling her body close to mine feeling a twitch that sent flutters through my body. I then pull back thinking of Coach Sylvester.

"You don't think I woke your neighbor's do you?" I ask looking around. She laughed smirking knowing that I just used that as an excuse to not get a boner.

"No. Most of everyone on this block are either heavliy medicated or past out from drinking too much." She said looking around.

"How about you go put on something, and I'll take you out on that date." I say grinning.

"Deal!" she say's pulling my shirt too her so she could kiss me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As we make our way to her room, and I sit down on her bed. She walked over to her mirror taking her cheerios top off making me yearn to kiss her. I see her struggling to unzip her cheerios skirt. So I walk over too her slowly unzipping her skirt.

She slowly turned her head whispering "thank you" sending shivers down my spine. I look her in the eyes then at her full body. Her red spanks and training bra on.

I kiss her shoulder's feeling the goosebumps all over her body were my hands roam. She sighs a sexual sigh sending me over the edge. I feel my dick twitching especially when her hand went behind my head and the other on my now throbbing dick. She turns around quickly jumping on me kissing me as I drive her from a wall then falling on her bed. I slowly kiss down her body leaving her luscious lips. kissing the goosebumps turning them into shivers all the way down. I lift her leg above my shoulder kissing it up and down taking her shoes off then work her spanks down pulling them off. I then reach for her matching bra breaking our kiss as I take it off of her. I make up for it by kissing and caressing her breasts making her moan. I slowly burn a trail of kisses down her body till I lift her legs over my shoulders. I kiss the top of her vag making her shutter and groan as I flick my tongue over and over her clit making her thirve moaning my name hissing and whimpering. I press my thumb against her making her even more wet. She groaned my name "Fuck Rachel"

That was my que so I quickly stuck my finger in her. Making her cry out. "Oh baby...uhhh ohhh...Fuck!" I add another finger feeling her walls clench.

I lean over her her legs bending back. "Fuck baby! Your so fucking wet." I groan. Quinns panting now so I add three "For...ohhhh fuck yeah...you." she finally lets out.

I go faster making her buck her hips. "Ohhhhh...Rach...baby...Ry...I'm...soo..fucking close!" She groaned to me.

"I let me fingers curl then straighten them as I go in and out letting my thumb press on her clit while my tongue flicked it.

I whisper too her "Come for me baby, come for me." I feel her tighten and her face holding in the moans and groans. "Don't hold back!" I say.

"I'M Coming BABY! Oh Fuck" She cries out moaning. I slow down going in and out, and in then out. Till she she lets out another sigh. I crawl next to her holding her till she's recovered.

"That was amazing baby! I mean fuck each time we make love it just gets better and better!" Quinn lets out straddling me. She smirks at me feeling my still throbbing dick. "What about you?" She asks me unbuckling my pants, but I stop her by kissing her scratching her back. I let out a groan stopping looking away from her. I stick my face in her neck breathing her in.

"Will do me later...you get dressed I'm taking my girl out on a date." I say kissing her lips.

"Really?" She lights up.

"Hmmhmm. I'm just gonna wait down stairs." I say breathing out.

She grabs my hand before I leave. "Wait. Do you not wanna make love too me?" She asks

"Baby I just did." I say smiling brushing her hair back.

"You know what I mean." She says too me.

"I want it too ne special. Believe me. I want you. I want you so bad I won't be able to think of anything to make this hard on go away. I'm just gonna have wack of thinking of you in the bathroom." I said making her blush, and run to her downstairs bathroom to relieve myself for the first time in this way. Thinking of Quinn's writhing body beneath me just now. Stroking as I remember her moans.


	6. Kissing Your Soul

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter six Kissing Your Soul**

"I'm ready." Quinn said making me quickly turn around. I watched as she glided down the stairs in skin tight black jeans with her black boots, and loose white studded shirt with a loose cardagin. Her hair was beautiful with light curls just like I like it.

Quinn noticed me gawking and smirked "Well are you going to help me down, and open the door for your girlfriend?"

I snap out of my trance helping her down the last step. I open the door for her locking it behind us. I watch her walking in front of me and dear god does she look good. I open the car door for her then walk around getting in.

"You are just so chivalrous tonight." She said smirking at me.

"Aren't I always?" I ask turning on the ignition to my dad's Audi it's silver with a black stripe.

As I'm driving down the highway I could tell she was getting ansty. "Where are we going?" She finally asks me.

I chuckle "I was wondering when you would finally cave in, and ask me." I take a glance at her, and she just stares back giving me the look that says 'I'm not playing'.

"Well I figured I would take you to _Genti's_ it's a italian resturant up in Columbia. I've been there a few times. I know the owners." I say not including the and I think their daughters are smoking hot.

"Sounds good." She smiles at me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I help her out of the car leading her in the resturant.

"Ciao Bella!" I hear a fimaliar voice hollering out.

I look up and smile "Ciao Angelo! Come sei stato?" I ask '_how have you been' _smiling at Angelo who's cooking in the kitchen.

"Bene, bene andare avanti eprendere un tavolo!" he told me _'Good, good go ahead and take a table.'_

"Grazie!" I shout back smiling. I lead Quinn back to a seluded area in the back with were the light was dim and candle's were lite.

She looks at me with bewilderment. "Yo...you speak Italian?" She asks me a little breath taken by it.

"Yeah when they found out I was Italian they could'nt believe I didn't know how to speak it they wouldn't have it." I say laughing.

"Wow...baby that's hot." She say's to me. I can see the lust in her eyes.

When she looks around for a second taking in the view of other couple's then turns to me.

I notice her staring at me so I laugh "What?"

"Nothing I was just wondering who you went with here that's all." She say's raising her eyebrow at me.

"Well...I went the first couple times with my fathers, then..." I know I have to tell her the truth because they might be here at the resturant as well.

"Rachel. Who else did you go with?" She asks me arching her eyebrow even more.

"Well I started working here as a waitress, and" I take a gulp and let out "I went out with the owner's daughter and her cousin...at the same time." I say waiting for her to explode.

"I can not believe you brought me to a place you were you brought your past dates!" She hisses at me.

"Quinn I brought you here, because I know you'll love the food, and no we just served here we never ate here together." I say pleading. I notice her hands clenching. I take they in my hands and say "Baby. Quinn you mean the world to me. I love you more than air. Please can we just have a romantic night, and eat here so you can have the best lasagna you will ever have."

She took a deep breath then relaxed her clenched hands and hold mine. "I love you too." She say's to me.

Now I choose this day to come here so I wouldn't run into Bella and Mia. But didn't work.

"Rachel?" The girl calls me in her italian accent. I slowly tear my eye's away from Quinn dreading to see her again.

"Mia." I say looking at her. Suddenly my throat went dry. She still looked flawles with her light brown hair that waved down like Quinn's. and her light green eyes.

I stand up and we both look at eachtother. She smiles at me then hugs me.

"E 'stato un lungo tempo." I say 'It's been a long time.' looking awkward into her eyes.

"Si." Is all she say's back too me. Her eyes shift back and forth to me and Quinn. Who doesn't look happy.

"Mia this is my girlfriend Quinn. Quinn this is Mia...we used to work together." I say.

"Hi." Quinn say's to Mia.

"Ciao." Mia say's back. "What would you like to drink?" she asks Quinn.

"Coke is fine, thank you." Quinn answers back clenching her jaw.

Mia nodds her head then walks quickly back in the kitchen.

"Cousin or daughter?" She asks me looking away from me.

"The cousin of the daughter." I say back.

"Did you too ever.." Quinn asks me closeing her eyes.

"No. Quinn you know you were my first." I say back to her.

Mia came back with two cokes and left fast.

"She already knew what to get you. " Quinn huffed.

"So." I say shurgging.

"Well obviously she's still in love with you." Quinn say's snapping a breadstick in half.

"No she's not." I say taking a sip of my coke.

Mia came back with two lasagna's.

"Wow you were right the lasagan was amazing." Quinn said smiling. Hooking her arm in mine as we made our way to pay the bill.

"I told you." I say smiling.

"Well I guess Mia was being serious." The girl purrs smirking devously at me in her accent.

"Ciao Rachel." she say's to me.

"Ciao Bella." I say back my throat went dry again looking at her. She alway's made my nerves run wild. Quinn looks at me arching an eyebrow. She think's I just called the girl beautiful.

Bella walks around the counter wearing something simalar to what Quinn is wearing except Bella has long wavey jet black hair and peirceing blue eyes. I notice Quinn watching me and Bella.

Bella leaned in and kissed both my cheeks. I take a step back. Showing her I was with Quinn.

"Bella this is my girlfriend Quinn. Quinn this is Bella the owner's daughter." I say to her.

Quinn nodded, and said "Ciao" in her hbic voice.

While I payed I saw Quinn looking at the photo's of the Genti family. Then her head snaps to one in particular. It was me in the middle of Mia and Bella. I was kissing Mia's cheek while Bella kissed mine.

"Okay, you ready?" I ask her. Quinn just nodded then quickly walked off as fast as her heel boots would take her. By the time I reached the car she was leaning on it wipping her cheek. I quickly make my way to her lifting her chin.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Those girls were so much prettier than me!" She cried out.

"Quinn no their not!...Quinn I love you not them. I want to be with you not Mia and not Bella... You need to understand that my heart is with you." I sigh feeling my heart tug. "I love you."

"And alway's." she sniffle's.

"And forever." I say smiling at her my hands still cupped around her cheeks wipping away any tears before they fall.

Quinn pulled me into a kiss that was slow, but beautiful.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As I drove the car a few miles more over speed limit, Quinn kept teasing me. Rubbing her hand up and down my thigh. Kissing my neck. Nibbling my ear. Making soft moans.

Finally as I park the car, and we practicly run into my house. Quinn gasps as I shut and lock the door.

I look at Quinn whos looking at the trail of rose petals. She turns to me still speechless. I smile at her taking her hand, slowly leading her up to my bedroom. I smile at her before I slowly open the door.

Her face is priceless at her shock. I knew she would love it. Santana and Brittney really did a good job. There were roses everywhere and candle's lite.

"You did this?" she asked me.

"Well I came up with the idea, and told Brittney and Santana to do it while I got ready for you." I say shyly.

Quinn Slowly walked over too me bringing me into her. I slowly took off her cardiagan along with her shirt. I kiss along her jawline down her neck to her shoulders. I reach for her jean button pulling down her pants. I kiss up her legs to her lips. "I love you." I whisper as my heart thuds against my chest.

"I love you too, but your wearing too much." She says in my ear.

Quinn lifts my shirt over my head, then works my jeans down. She kisses my chest over my heart. "Your heart is beating so fast." She whispers listening to the rhythm.

I tilt my head back at the touch of her soft skin against mine. "You make it do that. All the time." I whisper back.

"Really?" She asks.

"I swear." I say back.

"You make mine do that all the time too." She says blushing.

I take her into me kissing her letting my hands explore. I pick her up as her legs wrap around my lower back still kissing me with love. I lay Quinn down kissing and carresing her.

Quinn smoothly unhooks my bra. I let go of her so it can fall. She unhooks hers trowing it too the floor. My eyes take her beauty in. She blushes. "You so beautiful." I breath out.

"You are too" She whispers to me making me blush as well.

I start kissing her again then slowly leave a trail of kisses down to her stomach. I curled my fingers at the top of her waistband of lace black underware and slowly take them off. I take mine off as well.

I traced my tongue over her body making her groan when I started sucking on her breasts. Go back up to her lips kissing her with as much passion that I can muster up. My body is in need of her, and she can tell. I hover above her looking into her eyes. She nodds yes.

I lift up feeling my throbbing dick on her soaking wet flaps.

"Goddamn baby your so wet." I groan.

She groans "For you baby...Rachel I need you."

I slowy enter her. She moans loudly as her head tilts back making my shaft twitch at the walls that clench around my dick.

"Fuck baby..uhh your so fucking tight." I groan in her neck.

I rock up slowly as she bites her lips. She starts to meet my rhythm. Arching her back she brigs her self into me as much as she can. We start going faster, so I bring her up facing me. I lift her up and down holding her abdomen. She's moaning running her hands through my hair panting, sweating. She pushes me down riding me slow then fast then slow shouting "Fuck baby! I love you!"

"I love you too." I pant out.

I push her back down kissing her moans and groans. Everything was so erotic and perfect. I slow down and stop breathing her in kissing her neck remembering this moment forever.

"Oh baby it's okay." She thinks I've come already.

I thrust in her slowly rocking back and forth. She moans in extasy. Clawing at my back. I keep it at a slow pace so we could come together. I trail my hand down to her clit pressing it down, rubbing it in circles.

It was just as I imagined it would be. She was going wild beneath me her hands running everywhere from gripping the sheats to clawing my back to bringing me in to kiss her. Quinn kisses my neck then bites my ear. I bring her back up looking in her eyes as we franticly pant riding together in extasy. Up down up down. Moans fill the air. Finally I'm about to come. I know I'm making a goofy face, but it doesn't matter I lay us back down fast. Falling to the bed I make and 'O' shaped mouth panting like crazy. Quinn's eyes are rolling back with her head. But in that moment when we both came. We looked in eachothers eyes. Groaning.

Both of us breathless. I'm still on top of Quinn. Still in side of Quinn. I bring her in a kiss.

"I love you so much." She say's with tears falling down the sides of her face.

I cry too "I love you to. So much."

We stay like that for what seemed like for ever. Just staring in eachother's eyes.

I rolled off of her bringing her into me.

"How did I feel?" She asks.

"Amazing. Breath taking. The way your walls tightened around me. Made me feel like I could fly. Making love to you was like kissing your soul." I say to her. Holding her tight.

"How did it feel for you?" I ask her. making my heart rate go up skipping beats.

She giggled at my heart. "It was better than I imagined it would be. Feeling your soft skin all over me. Hearing you groan. Watching the faces you would make. Looking into your eyes was like I saw our future together, and it was beautiful. Not that I don't ever see the future in your eyes when I make love to you. It's just that this time. This time we came together." She said to me lifting her head to meet my kiss.

"I love you with my whole heart Quinn Fabray." I sigh.

Suddenly Quinn turns over looking in my eyes, and says to me.

"I want people to know about us."


	7. Wetter

**Alright guys I just wanted to say something if you don't like my story then don't read it. It's as simple as that, and I'm sorry for the spelling, but I don't have a spell checker so if it frustrate's you get over it. I don't need your attitude like I said before you don't like then don't read.**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Seven Wetter**

"Yo...you want to tell everyone?" I ask in disbelief.

A look of fear washed over Quinn's face. "I mean if your not ready we don't hav-" I cut her off.

"Quinn I'm ready. I've been ready since you told me you loved me." I smile to her.

She smiled brightly at me giving me a kiss of excitement.

After a few minutes of silence I ask. "Babe would you be mad if I told Noah? He come's back in a week, and I've really missed my bestfriend."

"I thought I was your bestfriend?" Quinn say's drawing circle's on my neck making me giggle.

"Baby you are. People are allowed more than one bestfriend. Just like you S, and B." I state.

"Who are your bestfriend's as well." Quinn said making me smile at her jealousy.

She has alway's been jealouse at how Noah and I are to eachother. She always seem's think were like Dawson and Joey from that annoying show _'Dawson's Creek'. _Man I hate that show all of that stupid love that Joey said she had for Dawson when she just ends up with Pacey at the end. Yuck! I can't believe Quinn made me watch it with her. It was horrible. I can't stand any of the actors. Sure at first I found Katie Holmes attractive at first, but then I saw her act. If Quinn ever asks me to watch that terrible show again I swear I'll bitch and moan and with hold my love makin till she turns i off. I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized Quinn started speaking.

"I can't believe you and Puck are bestfriends. He's a total jerk! How did you two even become friends?" Quinn scoffed laying her head on my chest.

"Well...we met at the synagogue, and he asked me out on a date." I feel Quinn stiffen beneath me. "I said no. But he wouldn't give up. He kept saying how no one turns down Puckasaurus. So I finally gave in and went on the date with him. It was...pleasant, but then I met you, and told him it was better for us to be friends since we both had the urge to cheat. At first it was awkward then we started playing video game together then we started really talking to eachother you know. Not just about school and our parents, but real things. When I told him my feelings for you he didn't laugh he just asked if you felt the same way. You may not like Noah. Quinn, but we've been through alot together. He's like a brother to me." I say to Quinn.

"I know you love him Rach it's just that you and Puck have this bond that scares me sometimes. I just don't want to lose you." She says to me holding me tight.

I turn over looking Quinn in the eyes, and say "Quinn I would never hurt you that way...ever. I love you. If you want we can play video game's like Noah and I do." I suggest.

"Really?" She asks me.

"Of course... besides Noah and I have a Turk and J.D. friendship like on _'scrubs' _...so you don't mind me telling Noah?" I ask caressing her bottom lip.

"Baby do you even need to ask me? I mean come on it is your penis." She say's giggling at me.

"Sweet! I bet Noah's gonna freak, and not because I have a penis, but because it's way bigger than his." I say laughing. I soon regreted that statement when Quinn sat up so fast that she made me dizzy!

"You've seen his thing!" She shouts at me.

"Well it's not like I wanted too." I say sitting up "I walked in on him getting bj by some cheerio."

"Ew." Quinn said to me laughing.

"Tell me about it." I giggle.

"So who was the girl?" She asks me.

"Um I think it was that redheaded girl 'Freckles', what was her name?" I asked Quinn who started chuckling again.

"Amy?" she asks.

"Yup! That's the one." I say remembering.

"Good lord I new she was a slut." she say's rolling her eye's.

"Hey! It was to long ago you did the very same thing with me." I say laughing.

"Babe! That's different! We..we love eachother. Puck is just a manwhore." She said scoffing hitting my arm.

"Touche Fabray... Haha that rhymed!" I laughed as she giggled. Giving me a quick kiss.

"Your so adorable." She say's giving me an eskimo kiss.

Sigh saying "I know." and smile brightly as she rolls her eyes.

"How modest of you Rachel Berry." she laughs as I roll us over me on top of her.

"There's alot of thing's that I'm modest aboutt." I say smirking.

Quinn arched her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Like what?" She asked me.

"Well making you giggle, making you blush, making you arch your eyebrow like your doing now, and another thing...one that I wish I could shout to the world." I say smirking.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" she asks me making that ridiculously cute face that make's my stomach flutter.

"Rocking your world." I breath out kissing her while my hands roam her body.

She smiled in our kiss. I kiss down her neck claiming whats mine marking her everywhere like she did to me earlier. "You are so cheesy." She chuckles closing her eyes at the tingle in her body.

"Come on not only do you love it, but you know it's true." I chuckle still kissing her everywhere my lips could reach.

"Fine you got me Rachel..." She says as I kiss down her body to her core immediately tasting her. "baabbbyyy you got me." she moans.

I smile thinking of a lyrics that I remembered from _Lil' Wayne's mixed song called 'Wetter' _that I heard at Noah's house when we were playing video games.

_**throw da p-ssy at me  
Dem p-ssy lips smilin  
i make da p-ssy happy  
take your panties off  
the p-ssy lookin at me  
im the p-ssy monster  
now get the p-ssy ready.**_

I smile licking away all of her as she screams in her orgasim telling me over and over "You got me baby, you got me"

I grin laying next to Quinn who's currently paralyzed. "See I told you I can rock your world." I pull her too me as she drifts to sleep. I grin wildly at the thought of me putting Quinn Fabray in a sex coma, haaa Noah would be so proud. I fall asleep hoping that this dick on me will disappear in the morning.


	8. Mutual Agreement

**don't like then don't read.**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Eight Mutual Agreement**

I woke up still holding Quinn. Haa she's still in the berrysexy coma haaa. I feel down my body. Damn it! It's still there!. I grumble getting out of bed making my way to the bathroom.

That was one pro of having a slong. It's that I get too pee standing up. Awesome? Yes! I always wanted to do that.

I figured I should use this time while Quinn's asleep to take a shower. I start the water waiting for it to get warm then slip in. It feels so great the water running down my skin washing away all my problems along with it.

I suddenly felt a cool breeze and an arm snake around my waist. The scent of Quinn Fabray flows through my nostrils.

I lean back into Quinn enjoying the feel of her lips and naked body on my wet skin. I feel her hand widened on my abdomen and the other wrapping around my soft cock. She kept her lips on my shoulder blades running her tongue up my neck to my ear. Feeling her breath on me makes me grow in need of her. I grip the wall with one hand to keep me from fainting of dizzyness. I quiver at her touch. I was dizzy with need. I stilled her hand and turned in her embrace. The water rushed over us as our lips met in a hungry kiss. There was no gentleness, no sweetness. It was raw passion that drove us on. We couldn't get enough of each other. I ran my hands over every inch of Quinn that I could reach, eliciting sweet moans and whimpers. When her knee brushed up along my hip, I didn't hesitate. pressing her against the wall and thrusting into her deeply. She cried out in pleasure and dug her nails into my back. Her legs wrapped around me as we moved together almost desperately. Every time I lifted her, she looked into the lights gasping for air shouting my name in syllables. My hands tightened on her thighs and she moaned just as much as I moaned every time she clenched my dick. She glanced down at me to see if I was in as much of a daze as she was. I grinned widely throwing my face into her neck. Soon we were both crying out in ecstasy, clinging to each other. We stayed that way for several moments, our bodies joined as one, afraid to move and lose our connection, our sense of home. Afterwards we just kissed. By the time we actually washed up, we were prunes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hands down best shower I ever had!" I groaned falling to my bed.

"Definitely, I second that." She said out of breath laying beside me with her legs draped over me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We stared at the ceiling drifting off to sleep, but Quinn ask's me. "Rach who did you date first? Mia or Bella?"

"Umm... I think Bella cause she showed me and my father's to our seats, and her father started talking to us and sat with us along with her, and offered me a job. So Bella and I started you know dating I guess, and then I met Mia. She was so adorable and real. But I couldn't let Bella go. She is so...I mean was so hot, and Mia well Mia was so shy. So when Mia found out it broke her heart, and Bella just laughed at her telling her things like 'You actually think she'd pick you?' So I broke it off with her too." I say.

"Wow...did you learn that from Puck? Being a womenizer?" Quinn say's to me.

"Heyy come on... you can't be mad because I'm with you remember not them." I say back.

"Alright, your right, but Rachel." She say's sighing.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Don't hurt me like that okay." She say's closing her eyes imagining what it would feel like if I cheated on her.

"Stop doing that Quinn." I say. "You need to start trusting me. I trust you." I say, but no answer. "I love you Quinn Fabray, and I can't wait to tell everyone we know how much I'm in love with you." I say pressing her body to mine, but she just keeps her eyes closed. "What can I do to make you believe that?" I sigh getting up and grabbing clothes and walk out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was watching TV when I fell asleep. When I heard the sound of the TV shutting off. I felt Quinn's warm body slide on top of mine. She cuddled into me kissing my neck breathing me in. I couldn't take it anymore so I gave in. I took her neck bringing her lips to mine. My hands where running down her body. When I felt it the twinge. I pushed her off reluctantly getting up.

"No...no Quinn. You can't just kiss me and get me all hot and bothered when you don't even trust me." I say pacing back and forth.

"Baby, I know that's why I came down here to tell you, but you looked so damn irresistible I just had to have you." She said getting up taking me by the waist.

I look away from her muttering "I'm still mad at you."

"Look baby please you were right. I was just jealouse of those two Italian girls, and how close you and Puck are, and I let it get the best of me. I do trust you I do I promise I do. I'm sorry I let you doubt that." Quinn said pulling my face to look at her.

"Damn it Fabray! I can't ever stay mad at you!" I say pouting.

Quinn giggled pulling me into a chaste kiss.

"Come on babe you can pick the movie and I'll make popcorn and drinks." Quinn said smiling.

When she came back with our treats I started the movie.

"Rachel Berry you know I hate horror movies!" She hits my arm as I pull her under it. As the movie _'The Hills Have Eye's'_ comes on she's already clutching me tight.

I stiffen when the ugly part comes on the part thet makes me angry. Quinn feel's me stiffen and looks up at me.

"Hey...what's wrong?" She asks me.

"Nothing...I just hate this part." I say looking at the mutilated heathen raping the young mother.

Quinn see's it too and flinces. "Why do you hate it so much." She asks.

"You know why." I grumble.

Quinn knows not to touch the subject making me addmit my fears of losing her.

"Hey...nothing is going to happen to me." She says pulling my face torwards hers. "Not when I have you and Santana around." She laughs.

I hug her tightly to me, and whisper "I don't wanna lose you...ever." I grit trying to hold my tears back, but fail they fall on her cheek. She sits up wipping away my tears. "And I know you can't promise me that, but-" She cuts me off knowing how hard this is for me.

"Listen to me baby. I can't promise you that I'll never die." I cringe at the thought of that happening. "But I can promise you my heart and that I will never leave you or cheat on you or anything to intentionally hurt you. Because my life without you.." Quinn started crying at the thought of losing me as well. "My life without you would be nothing." She cried.

I wipped her tears away and turned off the TV and led her to my room. I sat her down on my bed, and said "I wanted to wait to give this to you till after your birthday, but I couldn't wait." I said pulling out a small black box from my drawer. I watched her face light up those hazel eyes of hers shining.

"Rachel. It's beautiful." She breathed out looking at the pure gold neckless with a cross on it.

"Do you like it?" I ask bitting my bottom lip.

"No." huh? "I love it." She say's making me breath again with relief.

"Here." I say aking the neckless from her and drape it across her neck.

"Rach baby I really want to say 'You shouldn't have', but I love it too much." She laughs feeling the cross on her chest.

"I figured since I won't alway's be right by your side to take care of you that he will." I say to her wipping a small tear from her face.

"Jesus? What about Moses?" She asks me giggling.

"Jesus and I have a mutual agreement." I say shurrging.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" She asks me grinning.

"Can't tell you Quinn it's a secret." I say smiling.

She giggle's at me. Then brings me down to the bed with her.

Our legs intagled and arms around eachother, and that's where it hit me I never want to lose this girl, never. All my fears kept flowing through my mind every last one of them, but it was like Quinn knew what was going through my mind cause all she did was pull me closer to her chest and they all went away. Pretty much beaten away by her heartbeats.

"I love you Rachel." Quinn said to me holding me in her arms.

"I love you too Quinn." I say back holding her back.


	9. We Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**don't like then don't read.**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Nine We Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way**

"So you guys will come with me then?" Quinn asked Santana and Brittney before getting out of the car.

"Yup." Brittney chirped.

"Yes, well go with you while Berry does Puckerman." Santana sighed.

"S that's not nice you know Rach would never hurt Q that way, and you know how Q feels about Rach and Puck hanging out." Brittney warned. "Don't worry Q, Rach wouldn't ever cheat on you." Brittney said smiling.

"I know B." Quinn smiled back. "Thanks for the ride S I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Quinn getting out of the car. Practically running to the door to meet me.

As soon as I opened the door for Quinn she jumped into my arms, kissing me like crazy.

I looked down at her legs around my waist. "Well hey there pretty girl." I smile. "How was practice?" I asked.

She got down from me taking my hand to the kitchen. Taking out two waters from the fridge.

"Well I broke it off with Finn." She told me making me spit out my water.

She laughed and tore a paper towel off wipping my shirt and the table clean.

"What did he say? Did you tell him?" I asked with a crazy look on my face.

"He made a weird goofy face then said 'Okay', and no I did'nt tell him I want us to tell people together." She said stroking my hair back.

"What an idiot, he has a girl like you and he say's 'okay'. What a dumbass." I huff.

Quinn smirked at me then said straddled me with her arms wrapped around my neck "Babe first of all, he never had me. Second of all, we just fake dated for like a couple of months and every time he tried to touch me or kiss me I swatted him away, and third of all it's Finn Hudson the guy is a pile of bricks so can you really blame him?"

"I know baby but, your somebody to fight for. Even though I know he'd lose." I say shurrging.

"Your damn right he'd lose." Quinn said leaning down to give me sweet kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a long day of cuddling and loving. Quinn and I decided to call it a night.

When Quinn walked in my room with me behind I caught her from behind kissing her neck and sang _"Turn out the light. _**(I switched off the light.) **_/ Lock the door _**(I shut the bedroom door)**_ / We can make a little love, then make a little more _**(She says to me laughing "Rachel Berry I know your not trying to woo me with a Shwayze song." **_/ And tonight, _**(I nuzzle my face in her neck surrounding her neck and jawline with kisses, singing)**_/ baby I'm yours/ We can make a little love,/ then make a little more. _

By the end of the song I'm laying on top of her grinning.

"I can't believe you just did that...you are so cheesy." She says laughing.

"Like you didn't love it!" I smirk.

"Whatever." She says trying to hide her groeing pink face.

_"Little Miss, can I steel a kiss, and put it in a bottle with a lemon twist?/ Pop the cap, and sip it slow it goes a little something like this this" _I sing then lean down to kiss her.

We snuggle together and I breath her in and out singing _"I wanna see your glow. Dont wanna leave tomorrow"_

"Then don't." She says kissing my neck referring to my plans tomorrow.

"Babbbyy" I groan

"I know, I know he's your bestfriend and you haven't seen him in weeks, I get it." She says pulling away from me.

"Aww sweetie pie." I say spooning her. "You know I love you." I sigh breathing in her beautiful scent.

"I know I love you too... Sorry I'm being one of those girlfriends who doesn't want you anywhere but with them." She say's to me pulling me even closer to her.

"No, don't be sorry, love. Are you still going to the mall with B, and S?" I ask.

"Yup." She shirps.

"Okay are you sure you guys don't want to stay and hang out with us?" I ask because that's what a good girlfriend does.

"No, you and Puck enjoy your video games." She chuckled.

"And serious talk!" I chime in. Making her giggle again.

"And serious talks," She repeated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When morning came around Quinn and I were up by ten making breakfast. She and I finshed before anyone got to the house, but I knew Brittney and Santana wouldn't eat.

I got up to open the door for Santana and Brittney who rang the doorbell. They came in and we talked...well they talked I just sat eagerly waiting for Noah to hurry his ass up.

Quinn started talking to me, but I zoned out once I heard a car horn.

"Hold that thought sweetie." I say holding up a finger, waiting for the other three honks.

When I started hearing them while I counted with my fingers. I squealed jumping up and down holding on too Quinn's shoulder's to support my eagerness. "Noah's back from his trip!"

I run torwards the door flying it open. Santana, Brittney, and Quinn followed me to the door walking like snails well except Brittney. She wanted to see what I was so excited for.

"Rachel! Hey!" He yells getting out of his truck waiting for me with open arms.

I look at Quinn for her approvel. She nodds and say's slowly "Go ahead."

"Noah!" I squeal again running torwards him.

"Rachel!" he shouts with a huge smile on his face running torwards me.

I jump into his arms as my legs wrap around his waist. He spins me around while I tilt my body away from his like I'm flying and I say "Eagle!"

While I was having fun with Puck I over heard Quinn lean on the door and say "I wonder if she could ever love me that way." making Santana and Brittney laugh shaking their heads no.

When Puck put me down we started jumping up and down squealing as if we just saw Beyonce.

"OH! Man Noah Puckerman I missed you!" I say giving him a hug.

"Not as much as I missed you Rachel Ryan Berry! My little Berry Ferry" He shouts giving me a tight bear hug.

"Alright well while you two newly weds have your fun were going shopping." Santana sneered hopping in her car. "Bye Berry, Puck, see you later."

"Bye Rach, bye Puck." Brittney said sitting in the passenger's side.

"Bye S by B" I say waving to them.

"Lopez, umm... Brittney." Puck said not knowing Brittney's last name.

I walk over to Quinn slowly wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. "I love you." I say.

"I love you more." She smiles.

"Nope no way I do." I say grinning.

Santana and Puck roll their eyes and shouted in union "Hurry up!"

Quinn glared at her while I glared at Puck.

I took Quinn's hand walking her slowly to the car door.

"Bye baby, I love you." I said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Love you too baby." Quinn said to me getting in the car.

"Be careful." I say before shutting the door for her.

"Come on Rach! Let's play some video games!" Puck shouted taking out his duffel bag.

I turn away from Santana's car stopping at the stop sign and run back into my house.

"Alright right my little Berry Ferry lets play some old school Mario Party!" He said happily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We had been playing for a couple of hours when Quinn decided to call me on the same level that pisses me off.

Noah kept shouting out buttons and instructions like "Double square double square!"

"Damn it Puckerman I got it I got it!" I yell to the opposite side of he phone that I keep ballanced between my cheek and shoulder. "Yes baby? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I ask frustrated.

_"Hey baby, no nothings wrong. S and B are having some mall lovin somewhere, and I thought of you." She says suductively._

I dropped the phone causing me to die on the game. "Haa my turn hand it over Ferry Berry." Puck orders grinning. I pick up the phone saying to him "Okay is it Ferry Berry or Berry Ferry cause I'm confused." I turn my attention back to my hot and bothered girlfriend, but Noah shouts back

"Both." He scoffs "Don't be jealouse cause you can't think of a cute name for Puckasaurus sex." He laughs.

I scoff and get up shouting instructions to Puck on my way to the kitchen.

"Sorry baby I died." I pouted.

_"Did I make you die by making your thoughts go from Mario to sexing up your girlfriend?" She says to me, and i can picture her sly smile in my head._

"Actually yes baby you did, by getting me all hot and bothered." I smile.

_"Hmm I wish you were here so we could have changing room sex." she says to me._

"Damn Fabray what's your angle?" I chuckle.

_"Trying to see if you'd drive all the way up here just to bang the hell out of me." She tells me in that silky voice of hers._

I groan inwardly "Hmm you know I would...if you really want me to I will." I say back.

_"No I just wanted to see if your whipped, and you are. Do you like it?" Quinn giggle's._

"The changing room sex? Or being whipped?" I laugh.

_"Well at first I was talking about the whipped part, but now...both." She smiles through the phone._

"Oh you know I love both." I whisper, so Puck wouldn't hear.

"Haa you love being whipped!" Puck shouts laughing. I chuckle throwing a banana at his head. He laughed saying "Ow!"

_"Sooo have you told him yet?" Quinn asks me._

"No." I say.

_"...Are you going too?" She asks me._

"Yes. I'll tell when we get our serious talk on." I state.

"Your ready for our serious talk?" Noah say's pausing the game.

"If you are?" I say

"Of course." he says turning off the game.

"Alright babe wish me luck." I say.

_"You don't need it baby. As much as I hate to admit it Puck loves you no matter what." She says to me._

"Thank you sweetie I love you, and make S and B stop having mall sex and hang out with you." I state.

_"Oh I am. I love you too my little Berry ferry!" She shouts hanging up._

Puck starts laughing like crazy. "Haa maybe Fabray ain't that bad."

"Shhuuut uuupp." Say making a face.

"Alright Rach you or me first." he asks me.

"You. How was your trip?" I say getting comfortable on the couch. Wanting the details.

"It was freaking awesome! Tons of hot chicks in Hawaii." He say's grinning.

Soon a half hour passes of Puck jabbering about all the women he met and how many he banged.

"Noah." I say knowing he's just avoiding the subject.

He looks up "Noah what really happened? Did you find him?" I ask.

He just nodds. "Noah what happened?" I asked.

Noah's dad left his mom and his sister behind. Not telling them where he went or why he left. At all of our serious talks we always talked about his dad. He told me I was the only person he could ever really talk to, but one day when his birthday was coming up I asked him what he wanted, and he started crying saying he wanted answers. He wanted to know everything about his father and why he left. So I started investigating searching high and low for his bitch ass of a father. After months of searching I finally found him. He lived in a shack in Hawaii working as mechanic in some shitty garage. When I told Noah he convinced his mom to go on a trip there.

"He was an ass. He didn't even care, he just acted as if he didn't even know me." He cried. I took Noah in a hug rubbing his back.

"What did you say to him?" I ask already knowing what he said.

"Everything I ever wanted to tell his deadbeat ass." he says.

"Man I wish I could have met him. I would have beat his ass." I snap making Puck laugh.

"Did your mom and sister know?" I ask.

"No, but I'll tell my sister when she asks about him, and I'll tell my mom one day." He say's.

We sit in silence for a while just hugging. When he finally lets me go.

"What about you?" he asked me.

"Well I gave Quinn that necklace I bought for her. She loved it. Oh and I took her to Genti's." I say smirking.

"Holy shit! Really how did she react?" he asks chuckling.

"Jealouse." I grin. "Man I love to make her jealouse."

"What was it you were planning on telling me?" He asked. We can always tell when were hiding something from eachother.

"We don't have to act like were together anymore...Quinn said she wants people to know now." I smile and I kind of see his smile fall, but I choose to ignore it.

"That's great Rach!" He says scooping me in his arms. He puts me down. "Something tells me thats not whats bothering you. What is?" He asks.

"Noah you have to promise me you will not. Freak. Out." I say.

"Okay." he chuckles.

"Promise me Noah this is serious." I say with all the seriousness I could muster up.

"Hey I'll love you no matter what even if you had a dick." He said seriously.

My face is in panic mode, and once he see's it his eyes widened.

"Are you...are you...being serious right now?" He asks me.

I nodd shutting my eyes. "Wha..how..when..how long...how did you get it?" He finally says to me.

"I just woke up one day and there is was. I've had it for little over a week now." I say quietly.

"Can I..-" I finish for him.

"Can you see it?" he nodds.

I nodd back and slowly unzip my pants bringing them down for him to see.

"Holy shit." He breaths out.

"Well this makes it a lot easier to be around you now." He mumbles.

"Wait what? What does that mean? Your not freaked out?" I ask.

"Come on Rach you know how I've always felt about you, but when I saw the way you looked at Fabray I backed off... And no I'm not freaked out. Like I said I'll love you no matter what." He pulled me into him hugging me tight.

"I'm sorry Noah." I say shedding some tears.

"For what?" He asks still holding me.

"Not being able to be that girl to you. Your such a great guy, and I love you so much. It's just that I love her so much it hurts, and scares me to lose her." I say crying.

"Hey." He says sternly pulling back to see my face. "Don't be sorry for who you love, and you won't lose her she loves you too much, and as much as it pains me to say this she's great for you." He says.

After awhile we started back up on playing the video game when he pauses it and says "You want to have a pissing contest?" We both jumped up drinking down as much juice and water a possible. We climb on the roof and pick things to touch first. After two ties and possibly scarring a dogs pride for life I won.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After I finished dinner at Noah's mom's house I drove back home. When I open the door I see the light coming from my room and can't help but run up to my room to see Quinn.

"Hey bab-" I stop in my tracks gripping the side of door for support.

"Hi baby." Quinn say's suductively.

My throat goes dry just like it did when she use to tease me with her cheerios uniform last year. She's wearing a long mens dress shirt and nothing else. Her legs were up to her chin. She even put on make up and had her hair just the way I like it lightly curled so I could see those beautiful blonde locks.

"Do you like it? I could'nt decide on what to get. It was either lingerie from Victoria Secret or some Fantasy outfits, but then I remembered when we watched that episode of Smallville where Lana wore just a dress shirt and nothing else you practically choked on your coke.

I stood there motionless. She looked so amazing I could'nt move. I was nervous and afraid to.

"Sweetie say something." I saw fear on her face. So I snaped out of it.

"No...god..you look so...you look so..unbelievably drop dead gorgeous. Baby your so flawless your so beautiful." I breath out.

I see her blush and walk torwards me. "I missed you, I love you." She says wrapping her arms around my neck as I wrap mine around her waist.

"I missed you too, and I love you too." I say smiling.

Our kiss started out slow then escalated into something more. She made sweet moaning sounds everytime we kissed making me insanely horny. I push her torwards the bed leaning down with her. I put my fingers through her button holes ripping the shirt apart. Button's flew everywhere as I pushed her down kissing every inch of her.

"Ohhhhhhh Rachel...baby slow down." She shut her eyes closed tight as I stopped myself at the midsection of her abdomen I let my lips mingle on her silky skin as I breathed her in trying to hold back my explosion of need.

I lavishing her with my kisses all the way down to her wettness.

"Ohh damn baby. You really did miss me." I say feeling her drippings.

"I told you earlier." She smirked.

I gently spread her legs a little widder curling my arms around her thighs. I licked her folds open, flicking left and right on her swollen nub. "Ohh fuck Rachelll!" She moaned gasping for breath.

Right when I was about to slide two fingers in she stopped me "No I want you." She told me pulling me torwards her taking my clothes off.

Once my I was just a exposed as she was she pulled me closer to her with her legs and I moaned softly with pleasure as I entered her. I bent my head down and ran my tongue over her lips, wanting to taste her, and then kissed her passionately as her lips opened and her tongue sought out mine. She wrapped her legs tightly around my back, loving the feeling of having me inside her. Our eyes locked as we began moving together in perfect harmony, losing ourselves in the physical and emotional exhilaration of being with each other. Soon our breathing became heavier as Quinn pulled me deeply inside of her with every thrust, moaning as the pleasure intensified. I leaned my head down and began kissing her neck and nibbling softly on her ear, and she gasped and held onto me tightly as a feeling of pure pleasure washed over her. I lifted my head to look at her, and she smiled at me and pulled me down to kiss her. I had continued thrusting slowly until I couldn't hold back any longer and I climaxed, the sensation was so intense it made my entire body shudder. She kept her legs wrapped snugly around me so I couldn't pull away from her.

"Oh Quinn...baby" I breathed out then said after catching my breath. "Making love to you is the most sublime thing I will ever do in my life."

"Your wrong what about your fame? Broadway? Movies? That is going to be the most sublime thing you'll ever do in your life." She said looking at my lips.

"Your wrong. If I had a choice between you and fame. Baby I would choose you everytime." I tell her stroking her hair off of her forehead.

Quinn started tearing up smiling at me "I love you so much. I would gladly give up anything and everything for you as well."

"Really?" I say smiling lovingly at her.

"Yes Rachel Ryan Berry. Because this is'nt just a highschool romance to me. I actually see a future with you. At first I was a little scared, but then I got to thinking if I let you go just because I was scared I would be letting go the best thing that I know will ever happen to me." She says to me.

"Wow...baby you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that to me. Because Quinn Charlie Fabray, I just can't see my future without you." I say grinning.

Once I lay down beside her we snuggle into eachother falling asleep in eachother's arms, and we wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. Well Stick Together

**don't like then don't read. **

**Thank you guys for all the reviews I've been getting their awesome just like you [:**

**Wow haha I never thought I would end up writing ****ten**** chapter's! I know it's short, but I think the next one is what you've been waiting for ;)**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter ten Well Stick Together**

"Baby relax." I chuckle watching Quinn nervously straighten out her clothes picking lent off that no one can even see. "My dads already love you." I say kissing her forehead.

"I know but their almost here and were going to tell them that were coming out together." She sighed. "Are you going to tell them about..?" She asks me.

"I...don't know...probably not." I say.

"Your dads wouldn't love you any less." she told me holding my hand.

"What if I don't ever lose it." I whisper. She looks at me tilting her head but before she could say anything we hear a car horn. I stand up to walk to the door but she takes my hand before I can.

"No one would love you anyless. I wouldn't love you anyless." She told me. I leaned in to kiss her while the front door opened.

"Honey do you think you can kiss your girlfriend later and give your dads a hand?" My daddy chuckles.

Me and Quinn giggle and greet my fathers.

Once we all got situated we all sat around the coffee table.

"So how was Costa Rica?" I ask smiling.

"Oh Rachel sweetheart...it was so beautiful." my daddy says.

While my dads kept talking to us about Costa Rica all I kept thinking about was going to Costa Rica with Quinn. All my thoughts were about me and Quinn travling the world. Taking her to Paris and Rome, Ireland everywhere and anywhere. Till my dads and Quinn they snapped me out of my day dreams.

"Sweetie?" they all said while Quinn squeezed my hand.

"Oh sorry." I say smiling.

Quinn smiled at me knowing exactly what I was thinking. My fathers looked at eachother and smirked.

"You were saying Quinn." My dad said.

Quinn looked at me to finish even though I had absolutely no idea what she said, but my guess was about us coming out.

"Dad..daddy. Quinn and I have decided to..come out to everyone." I say squeezing Quinns hand.

My dads looked at eachother then turned back to us.

"Alright, but you two need to remember that this won't be easy and pretty...but most of all if you two are going to do this that means you need to stick by each other because it's gonna be ugly."

What my dad said didn't phase us one bit.


	11. The Same Deep Water as You

**don't like then don't read. Please read the bottom when your done. **

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter eleven The Same Deep Water as You**

It's been about a month and a half since school started back up, and yes my magical penis is still attached to me. Quinn, B, S and I all came out together. Sure everyone thought it was weird maybe not that much for Santana and Brittney but more for me and Quinn. Santana prtty much threatend anyone who wanted to slushie us or call us names, but overall everything had been going great. Quinn joined glee club with me along with S, B and Noah. Oh and Finn! Quinn doesn't really like the fact that always gives me duets with Finn, because of the way he looks at me.

I wouldn't let Quinn tell her parents in fear of what they would do. She didn't really like that I told her no. We got in a big arguement about it yesterday, and she's been avoiding me like the plague. Till I finally see her at her locker.

"Hey Quinn!" I shout making my way to her as she tries to scurry off. "Baby please talk to me. I'm sorry. Your right it's your choice to tell your parents not mine." I say grabbing her hand.

She looks like she's been crying. I take the books in her hand instintly dropping everything I had to the gorund wipping away her tears.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask. "Did you already tell them?" I asked bracing myself for something ugly.

She looks at me with her watery hazel eyes. She waits as everyone goes in class rooms leaving the hallway bare.

"I'm pregnant." She breaths out.

I feel my breath suck, my throat going dry and my heart sink.

"You.. your.. preg...whose is it?" I ask holding back my tears.

"Yours who elses could it be?" She hisses.

"But...but I couldn't have...oh god." I breath out. Quinn starts crying so I bring her to me hugging her rubbing circles on her back. Even though I'm freaking out on the inside all I wanted to do was make a Rachel shaped hole through the wall and just run.

We were in the hall for a good thirty minutes when a teacher came out saying we needed to get to class.

"Let me take you home baby so we can talk about this." I say trembling.

The bell had rung and highschool kids were everywhere.

She shook her head no fast and said "I need..I need to take my mind off of this and just go to cheerios practice." She says sniffling but before she could walk away I took her hand in mine.

"Quinn you can't..it's not good for the baby." I whisper.

She snatched her hand back and hist "Do not! Tell me what I can and can not do! RUPAUL!"

"HEY!" Noah yelled walking by myside as Quinn whipped around. "Do. Not. Ever call her that again...Understand." He said sternly.

Quinn looked at me not sure if she should say sorry or hug me, when she saw my eyes watering, but when she saw Noah glaring at her she ran off.

Everyone was staring at us. Noah gave one look to everyone gawking and they all went straight to their destination.

I stuff my face in Noah's chest blubering like a baby. Noah picked me up and carried me to the chior room. Noah just held me as I cried till it slowed a little and pulled back to see my face. I noticed pretty much half of glee was surrounding us.

"Hey...Rach what happened?" Noah asked me.

I rammed my face back into his chest and blubered in his chest "I still have this stupid dick! And now Quinn is pregnant and I..I dont know what to dooooooo!"

****

When Quinn saw Rachel's face filled with hurt she felt her heart clench, but she felt like she was drowning, and ran out of there. She really didn't feel up to cheerios practice so she ran to her car and started crying. When Quinn saw movement in the corner of her eye her heart jumped when she saw some crazy lady in her car.

"Hi. How far along are you?" The crazy lady asked.

"Excuse me! Who are you? Get out!" Quinn yelled crying.

"Oh right sorry silly me I forgot to introduce myself I'm Terry Shuester. wife." She said holding out her hand to Quinn.

Quinn wrinkled her eyebrows and asked "What are you doing in here?"

"I over heard your conversation. So how far along are you?" She asked again.

Quinn thought about the night Rachel took her out then brought her back to a romantic setting and made love to her.

"A couple months. Why?" Quinn asked.

Terrible Terry reached in her purse and pulled out a bottle full of pills, and handed them to Quinn "Take one everyday...so your baby won't be ugly." She smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Quinn asked.

"Because if you want I'll adopt your baby." Quinn looked at her like she was crazy. But before she could respond she left and Santana and Brittney came and knocked on her window.

"Hey what the hell Q! What happened between you and Berry?" She asked getting in the passenger seat and Brittney got in the backseat.

Quinn started crying while Santana and Brittney did their best to comfort her. When she was finally done she told them "I'm pregnant."

"What? You didn't cheat on Berry did you?" Santana pulled away asking her as Brittney gasped.

"Thats excatly what she said!" Quinn scoffed. Santana tilted her head as if she was going to say 'Bullshit.'

"Okay she didn't say that exactly, but she did say "Is it mine?"! God can you believe her! She has been my first everything! My only everything!" Quinn said frustrated.

"Quinn you got to remember this whole dick thing is still freaky to her. I mean it still hasn't gone away and I guess you guys figured it would and never used protection." Santana said.

Quinn smacked her face with her hand think '_How could we be so stupid!'_

"But Quinn..why did you call her that name?" Brittney asked.

Quinn sighed wishing she could take that back. "I..I was so mad because she implied that I cheated on her then had the nerve to tell me I shouldn't go to cheerios practice because it isn't good for the baby."

Santana scoffed and said "You idiot! She was just trying to take care of you and the baby."

"S be nice." Brittney said putting her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"No she's right B I forgot she's just as deep in the mud as I am." Quinn said.

"Ehh you might be a few inches deeper, but then again Berry is shorter." Santana said smirking.

**{I hope that this chapter was good to you readers, but I'm not sure if I should let glee club know or not know what do you guys think? LET ME KNOW FAST SO I CAN START ON THE KNEW CHAPTER [:}**


	12. I Would For You

**don't like then don't read. Sorry for the wait I just never thought I would get this far with this story ever. I make it up as I go along and alot of you want something to happen that others dont or i want something you don't but in the words of Miranda her self it's my fic! I get to decide even when I ask for your opinion which did really help me.**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter twelve "I Would For You"**

Noah's eyes widened at my muffled voice when I said 'Quinns pregnant.' Noah hoped everyone hadn't heard me, but they did.

"What? Quinn's pregnant! And you have a penis?" Mercedes shouted.

Tina stuttered "Ra..Ra..Rachel h..how?"

"So that's why she always called you Ru Paul. I thought you and Quinn told us you guys had been together since freshman year." Artie said.

"No thats why not why Fabray and her evil band of cheerleaders called her that! So shut up wheels!" Noah yelled at Artie who froze instintly.

"Puck's right that's not why I called her that." Quinn said as she walked in with Brittney and Santana. Quinn walked to me and took me in her arms and said "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I say.

"No it's not..your in this too and I completely wrote you off. I love you and I'm sorry." Quinn said holding her girlfriend tighter. "I think... we should tell them. I'm sick of keeping lies and I don't want this to be a lie." Quinn said talking about two things she knew only a few people knew what she was talking about.

I shake my head no. "Baby they'll understand. They can help us." She says to me.

"Umm hello what's going on?" Mercedes said.

I took a deep breath and turned from Quinn, but Noah took my hand and said "Rach you don't have too."

"It's okay Noah were all like family now." I reasure him. Quinn interlaced her fingers in mine. I actually wanted to lie and say it was Noah's, but they both would have killed me. I love Quinn and I know for sure well be together forever so what's the point of hiding?

He nodded his head then looked at everyone with a fearless face that sent shivers down everyone's back's. "If anyone of you talk about this to anyone in school. I. Will. Break you...,and I'm. Not kidding."

"I second that. I will make your lives a living hell." Santana said sternly making all the gleeks hair on their neck's stand straight up.

"You guys have to promise us you won't tell anyone." I say to them.

Everyone said "We promise."

We all sat in a circle as I told all of them about everything.

"Wow so it just..appeared one morning?" Mike asked.

"Yup." I say.

"Damn...that's some freaky friday shit." Mercedes said.

"Why the hell doesn't that get to happen to me." Kurt mumbled.

"What the hell Hummel! Having a dick is awesome! Dude I bet if you got laid by a chick you would turn straight." Puck said to him. I smacked his arm.

I whine "Noah!"

"Oh come on! You have to addmit it is awesome. You know if you weren't tied down and had a kid on the way" Puck gestured to Quinn. "I would turn you into a mini Puckinizer. You would get laid like every night because you would be all sweet and gentle and shit." He said to me.

Quinn cringed and squeezed my hand at the thought of me leaving her so I can sleep around. "Noah! Shut up!" I growl again.

"Alright, alright sorry." he said rubbing his head after I smacked his head. I lean to Quinn kissing her cheek and whisper "I won't ever do that to you." She smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze.

"You know what Rach I bet this" Mercedes gestured to my crotch. "Was sapose to happen."

"What do you mean Mercedes?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows together.

"This you having a penis made Quinn get pregnant. Obviously you two are going to be together forever maybe this is just a sign." Mercedes shurged. I felt my throat dry up. Don't get me wrong I love Quinn with all my heart, but this is really scary. I'm gonna be a mom.."I'm gonna be a mom" I whisper looking off into space. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe and people were calling my name but it was all a haze. I stood up so fast and began freaking out.

"Holy shit! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE A MOM!" I began pacing around the room. Quinn looked a little scared.

Noah stood up chasing me around trying to calm me down till he finally caught me with the help of Mike, Matt and Finn.

"Whoa there my little ferry Berry. Breathe! Breathe." Noah gestured.

I began breathing like him. "Okay Rach are you okay now?" Noah asked me slowly holding my shoulders as if I was about to make a run for it.

I nodded then walked over to Quinn and asked "Can we go to our spot?" She lightly smiled and nodded her head. We walked hand in hand to the roof of our school where I had planted a garden and left somethings there just for us last year.

I sat her down on a chair and kneeled in beside her.

"Quinn how are you doing right now?" I asked.

I saw a few tears slide down her beautiful face "This wasn't sapose to happen yet...we were sapose to move to New York City where you become an amazing actress and broadway actress and I'm sapose to become a lawyer and now...now thats not gonna happen. Our dreams are gone Rachel. Well mine is."

I took Quinn's hands in mine. "Quinn plans change. Did I ever in a million years ever think I would have a dick? No I didn't but I got one anyway... and no our dreams aren't gone their not. Quinn we can do this I know we can." I say holding her hands tight seeing her tears slide.

"What are we gonna do when we do get in New York City Rachel? Huh how are we sapose to take care of a baby when I'm gonna be studying all the time and you'll be doing auditions and musicals and eventually grow tired of me and the baby and leave." Quinn said harshly.

"Quinn were not alone we have Noah, Santana and Brittney! Their all going to NYC as well and not to mention we have the rest of glee club helping us out. Oh and another that you need to get in that pretty blonde head of yours is that I'm never gonna leave you! I would never leave you and our baby I wouldn't even dream of it! And Quinn if your that scared then you can go to school first and then I'll go after you." I say making her smile, giggling and crying at the same time.

"I'm sorry for saying that about you...and your right S, B and as much as I hate to say it Puck will help us and... your dads when we tell them. And I wouldn't dream of holding my gold star back." She smiled sniffling.

"You know I would right?" I say as a few tears slide down my face.

"Would what?" She asks

"Give up my dreams for yours to come true." I whisper wiping away her tears.

"God I love you Rachel." Quinn smiled closing her eyes. She opened her eyes and leaned down to kiss me. This kiss was so beautiful it was like we signed our future with it. It was a kiss to build a dream on.

"Is it bad that I want you so bad right now?" Quinn asked smiling innocently.

I smirk "Get over here Milf."

She giggled as we fell on the blankets I kept hidden up here. "Quick or slow baby?" I ask kissing her neck. She groaned in sexual frustration "Fast baby...I need you now...and don't tease me."

I Quickly undid my pants and lifted her dress and teased her. She groaned clawing my back.

"Tell me again." I purr.

"I need you..I want you-" She moaned loudly as I entered her. I swear it felt like I was having an out of body experience. As we moved together in sync I couldn't help but look in her eyes and moan against her soft lips "I love you."

"I love you too." She moans.

Quinn started to moan and whimper louder and faster driving me on till we both finally came and stayed that way till we both caught our breath's.

"We can do this Quinn together." I breath out holding her close to me.

"I love you with all my heart Rachel." She says nuzzling her face in my neck.

"I love you to Quinn Fabray Alway's and Forever." I say kissing her forehead.


	13. My Way Home Is Through You

**don't like then don't read. **

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter thirteen "My Way Home Is Through You"**

After a crazy day at school I drove I home with Quinn close behind in her car so we could have dinner with my dad's. Quinn went upstairs to take a nap on my bed while I got dinner started, but first I went to use the restroom. And just when I thought the day couldn't get any crazier it got even more crazy. It happened when I was using the downstairs guest bathroom. I was peeing when my dad walked in.

"Dad!" I shout trying to hide my penis, but know it was too late. My father looked shocked and jumped out quickly shutting the door behind him. I could hear my daddy asking what happened and what was wrong.

I suck my breath back in feeling my nerves going haywire. I open the door to see my fathers looking at me with wide eyes.

"Rachel I don't remember diapering that up." My dad breaths out.

I started crying. I mean really crying letting out what I have been trying so hard to keep in. I needed to be strong believe that it would go away, and be strong for both myself and Quinn.

My dads catch me in their strong arms cradling me. 'Whispering it's okay, and we love you no matter what.'

My dads took me to the couch and sat with me "Honey please tell us about you having a...penis." My daddy asks.

After I composed myself I told them what I had told glee minus the Quinn is pregnant part. That I was waiting for Quinn to help me tell them.

"Sweetheart why didn't you tell us as soon as it happened? We would have came back from our trip sooner." My daddy says to me.

I started lightly crying "Because...I wanted to still be your baby girl...not a baby gaga."

"Rachel baby you know we love you no matter what. Your our daughter." my dad tells me.

I looked at the coffee table as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I would say that I can take you to the hospital and see what I can do, but then people would out it out in the media and I know that's not how you want to be remembered." My dad said.

"I agree with your father sweetie. Well just have to wait for it to go away." my daddy said.

"How about we order some Chinese?" my dad said smiling.

I nodded and they took my order then I told them what Quinn would want and they left to go pick it up.

Right when they left I saw Quinn peek out and come down stairs. She walked right to me and cuddled with me.

"I heard you tell your dads...I had to stop myself from coming to you, but I knew you had to do it by yourself...Theirs something I need to tell you." Quinn said sitting up and turning to face me.

"Oookay." I say looking at her.

"Earlier today 's wife Terry Shuester was waiting in my car today and said that she would adopt our baby, and I know you said we could do it our selves, but maybe-" I cut Quinn off.

"Quinn...I love you so much it hurts, but this baby...our baby already means the world to me. I can't just let some stranger take her away from me." I say shaking my head.

Quinn grinned shyly and said "You want the baby to be a girl?"

I smiled blushingly "Well whether it's a boy or a girl I would love him or her nonetheless."

"You want the baby to be a girl." Quinn smiled and started poking me. I giggled at the tickle sensation.

"Rachel Berry I do believe I found your tickle spot!" Quinn laughed.

I kept laughing uncontrollably as she tickled me pinned down on the couch. She finally stopped when our eyes locked. She bent down to kiss me, but before it could be more I pushed us back up. I knew I needed to get this off of my chest now.

"Quinn." She looked at me with a confused expression. "I just wanted to tell you that as much as I love you and can't live without you...I know our baby gonna mean much more than that and I know you have your doubts, but I don't. I lived my life without a mother and don't get me wrong I love my dads their amazing, but I won' say that I never thought about why she let me go, if were a like, what she looks like, or if she even thinks of me. It hurts to think about that kind of stuff. So I just wanted to tell you now that if you don't want the baby I won't let him or her go. Even if that means I would lose you." I said. I was terrified she would yell at me for being heartless but instead she said

"I love you so much for saying that. So I'm gonna tell you now that I do want in this. I do want us to be a family." She cried as she smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." She said as I pulled her into a hug.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once my dads got home we ate at the table, and just talked till I noticed everyone was done I quickly picked up the plates and trash and sat back down with Quinn holding her hand.

"Dad...daddy...Quinn and I have something important to tell you." I say trying to not crack my voice.

My fathers turned their expressions from smiles to being serious.

"Yes?" my dad said.

"Quinn's" I began to say but my daddy interrupted.

"Pregnant...yes we know."

"What?" I say

"How?" Quinn asked with her mouth gaped.

"Sweeties I'm a OB/GYN." my daddy chuckled.

"Why didn't you ever confront me about it?" Quinn asked.

"Well it was about a month ago when I started to notice, and it was before we found out Rachel had a penis." My daddy said.

"So we thought you had cheated on her, and so we thought you would tell her, but apparently it's hers." My dad raised his eyebrow at me.

"I swear Jonah I didn't even know till this morning. I'm pretty sure I'm two months pregnant." Quinn said to my daddy who nodded his head.

"I think we should schedule an appointment for you tomorrow okay." my daddy smiled.

"Wait...your not gonna yell at me for...for not using a...protection?" I asked bewildered.

"What is their to yell at Rachel your father and I knew that you and Quinn a very...intimate with each other. Plus your a girl of course you didn't think of protection." my dad said.

"Were keeping her...I mean the baby." I say blushing. My fathers and Quinn smiled at me saying 'her'.

"Are you sure?" my dad asks.

"Positive." Quinn answers squeezing my hand tight. I looked over at her who smiled at me and I smiled back. I could already picture our baby girl. Yes I said it! I want a baby girl! So sue me. I could picture her running into my arms when I would come home. Her blonde hair swishing every where. Her features just like Quinn.


	14. From the Edge Of the Deep Green Sea

**don't like then don't read. **

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Fourteen "From the Edge Of the Deep Green Sea"**

"Hey beautiful, goodmorning." I say as I opened the door for my insanely hot girlfriend. She has on her white dress with the blue stripes on the top that wraps tightly around her breasts that I bought her.

"Morning, hot stuff." She says giving me a peck on my on my cheek, but I quickly pulled her in for a raging kiss I knew would make her hormones go crazy.

"God, your so beautiful." I murmer out of the corner of my mouth as I kiss her neck.

"I missed you." she breathed out.

I moaned as I dipped my fingers in her wetness. Quinn gasped "Yourr..your..dad."

I dragged her to the guest bathroom locking the door this time and lifted her on the counter of the sink. We kissed pasionatly till I left her to start licking away her wetness. I stuck in a finger feeling around as she groaned. I stuck another in as she bucked her hips for more I stuck in a third finger making her moan a little louder. I groan out of my own sexual frustration.

"I need you Quinn." I groan peckering her neck with kisses.

Quinn quickly fumbled around to getting my pants down and directs me into her. We both shout 'Ohhh' and moan as we desperately moved together. Quinn started panting and moaning against my body. Finally we both came around eachother keeping our foreheads connected.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

We left the bathroom and went to lay on the couch.

"So are you ready for your first ultrasound?" I smiled.

She had on her thinking face. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm a little scared...what if something's wrong with her? What if we lose her?" Quinn said lowly.

"I know baby I am too, but I promise you whatever happens well be okay...wait you said her?" I say interlacing my fingers through hers grinning at her.

Quinn giggled "I keep having these dreams of the three of us together, and yes she's a girl."

"Me too, she's beautiful...she looks just like you." I say smiling holding Quinn closer putting my hand on her stomach.

"You two ready?" my dad asked walking down the stairs.

I looked over at Quinn who smiled and nodded 'yes'.

"Quinn Fabray." Nurse Elizabeth called out.

Quinn, my dad, and myself stand up and walk with her inside a room.

"Go ahead and put these on Quinn." Elizabeth said handing her a hospital gown.

Quinn went in the bathroom then came out a minute later. I helped her on the bed then sat right next to her holding her hand.

"Aww look at all my sweathearts waiting for me." my daddy gushed walking in with his lab coat on. My daddy kissed all of our foreheads then stepped in front of Quinn's bed.

"Alright Quinn now I want you to answer these questions truthfully. I know you will, but it's just a warning. I want to make sure my grandbaby is all fine and dandy." he smiled.

"Okay." Quinn said.

"Alright, do you remember the day of the conception?" my daddy asked.

"July 15th." Quinn say's turning her head to me smiling remebering that night perfectly.

"Have you smoked, drank, or used any drugs whithin thes two months?" he asked.

"No." she said back.

"Have you felt any pains at all?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"When was the last time you had intercourse?" he asked.

Quinn and I looked at each other both flustered, then she turned her head to my dadd who arched his eyebrow.

"Truth guys." he said.

"Yes...this morning." she said sheeply.

My dad had wide eyes and looked down trying to act as though he didn't just hear that.

My daddy nodded then brought his tools over to Quinn's side. "Alright now this is gonna be a little cold." he said as he gently squirted the goop then smeared it with the ultrasound tool.

Quinn had winced at the cold, but then quickly ignored it as all ears fell on the strong beating heart beat inside of her.

Both my dads and Quinn and I were in tears watching our future baby on the screen,

My daddy sniffled then turned to me and Quinn "My grand baby is gonna be a heartbreaker...It's still too early to tell the sex. You'll probably need another two months till then, but other than that Quinn our beautiful grandchild is perfectly healthy." Once my dad wrote Quinn a prescription for vitamins. He and my father left to go get pictures and cds. Letting Quinn and I have a moment alone.

I stared adoringly at my baby and let a tear fall. Quinn lifted my hand kissing it and holding it tight.

"This makes it so real doesn't it?" Quinn said.

"Yeah it does." I say as I struggle to hold back my sobbs of happieness.

Quinn wipped off a tear that escaped my eye, and breathed out with a quaky voice like mine "I love you sooo much." She pulled me up in the bed with her and snuggled into me as we watched our baby on the moniter "I love you too. Both of you." I say holding her abdomen.

Later on that day we decided to go to glee club so we could flaunt the DVD of the ultrasound.

We played the DVD recieving a bunch of 'aww's' and high fives from Puck saying "Nice going Berry!" for getting Quinn Fabray knocked up. When I returned the high five I got a glare from Quinn and played it off by punching Puck in the chest and telling him to 'Shut up'. Once Quinn looked saticfied and trew Puck a smirk I looked over at him and winked clashing our knuckels together.

Quinn had stayed for dinner at my house and then watched a movie snuggling with me on the couch, but sadly I had to drive her back to her house. It takes Quinn forever to go into her house. She hates it there both her parents never talk to her or agnolage her. Quinn spends more time at my house then hers.

We sit in my car just in silence. I never say goodnight and let her go until she's ready to go inside. She kept her stare straight on the street. "I hate it here...I can't sleep or feel comfortable unless I'm with you." She whispered. I see a tear slide down her cheek. It pains me so much to see her like this.

"Do you want to stay with me? Or I can stay with you..if you want me too...cause truthfully I can't sleep without you." I say back.

"Will you please?" She asks.

I smile and nodd and turn my car on driving it to hide behind the bushes and trees beside the house. I get out and walk to her door opening it and taking her hand helping her out. It was cold and dark in the Fabray household. I saw her mother and father passed out. Her mother in the kitchen with her head on the table and her father holding a bottle in his hand on the sofa. I gritt my teeth clenching my jaw shut as I was led up to her room and locked the door behind her. She changed and gave me something to change into. I texted my dads telling them Quinn needed me tonight. After we got settled in her bed we snuggled close together warming her up to make her feel loved.

I felt Quinn kissing me and licking me playfully. Man did I love when she wakes me up. I smile with my eyes closed and mumbled "I love how you wake me up."

She grinned "I love waking you up." She leaned down peppering me with kisses. I giggled and kissed her neck sending an electric charge all through her body. She started stamping kisses down my stomach and kissed the roof of my waist above my shorts waistline. She mad her way back up and took my shorts off straddling me. Our kiss got heated and we started grinding against each other our bodies wanted each other pleaded for us to move on to the next stage. She stopped bringing me up into a slow kiss. Her hand reached down as she lifted her herself on to me very, very slowly. I gave a low groan not wanting her parents to know someone other than their daughter was in her room having morning sex. I quickly closed my mouth groaning inwardly as she moved up then slowly down. I couldn't take it anymore I gripped her hips and helped her move faster. She started shking and laid on me as our bodies started moving rapidly till we reached our climax. We finally opened our mouths to breathed. She laid on me lazly, listening to my heart beat.

We laid there for a while till I looked at the clock that blinked 7:30 am.

"I have to go home and change...why don't you go on and change and meet me outside. Then we'll go to my house so I can change. K." I say kissing her cheek closer to her lips. She nodded then walked to her closet grabbing a pair of black kabris and a pink lacy shirt. She turned to me smirking as she slowly changed into her clothes. She left to go brush her teeth as I got up to change into the clothes that I wore yesterday. I climbed out of her window and climbed down her white picket fence with vines growing around it. I quickly ran to my car getting it warmed up a little for Quinn. I saw her close the door behind her and walk down the pavement and slide into my car.

It was exactly 7 o'clock when I heard a knock on the front door. I jumped a few stairs opening the door to see Quinn holding duffle bags and crying her eyes out. I quickly pulled Quinn in my embrace and let her cry her eyes out in the middle of the threshold.

I finally got her up and picked her up and set her on the couch while I brought in her bags.

"Baby...what happened?" I ask her.

She sucked in her breath then let it out ragidly. "My ma ma mom saw the the..ul..ultrasound picture while I was looking at it. She yelled at me then told my dad and he told me to leave because I wasn't his little girl anymore. I yelled at them and let everything out that I had bottled up in me...and then I shouted that I probably would have killed myself if I didn't have my girlfriend comfort me and make me feel more love than I ever had before."

I brushed her hair away from her teary cheek and noticed a red hand mark. I growled "Who hit you?"

She sniffled "My mom then...my dad." I stiffened while I was holding her trying to contain my rage.

"I swear to God himself Quinn I won't ever let that happen again...I'm..I'm sorry." I gritt. She turned her head up to me.

"Don't ever be sorry for something my parents did." She said caressing my cheek. I pressed against her palm letting a tear shed.

Right on que my fathers walk in. She tells them what happened and asks if she could stay here.

"Quinn sweetheart do you even have to ask? Your like a daughter to us matter of fact you are, and your pregnant with our grandchild. Of course you can stay here." my daddy said.

"Quinn honey why don't you and Rachel go on ahead and get situated in either the guest room or Rach's room okay." my dad said.

I stood up taking all of her bags as she stood and ran into both my fathers arms who held her back just as tightly. They both kissed her forehead and let her go.

"Thank you both so much." She sniffled.

We made our way upstairs, when she stopped. "Do you mind if I stay with you?" she asked sheeply.

"Baby I would be sad if you didn't." I smile bringingher forehead in for a peck.

I put her stuff in the extra closet that I have sorting everything out for her as she laid down on my bed.

"Babe well do that later. I just want you to hold me." She said sofly.

I slowly get up from the the floor and lay next to her holding her into me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My dads cooked dinner and called us down. We sat in silence when Quinn said "I want to be emancipated from my parents."

My dads looked up and nodded. "I'll have the papers drawn up in the morning." my dad says.

"The thing is..I don't think they'll sign." Quinn said staring down at her food.

_'Ohhh they'll sign.' I think to myself. Knowing exactly how I can make them._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day at school everyone is talking about how Quinn Fabray is pregnant and living with me. I had texted Brittney asking her to distract Quinn while I talked to Puck and Santana. So once we were in glee Brittney started chatting with Quinn as did the enire club about how they were there for the both of us, when I pulled Santana and Puck to the side.

"What's up?" They both asked me looking at eachother in digust because they said it at the same time.

"Last night when Quinn came I saw a slap mark on her cheek...she said it was her mom then her dad." I growl. Santana stiffened and Puck shook his head he hatted when women were hurt by a man.

"I. Want. Them. To. Pay." I gritt as I see both of them devishily smirking and nodd in agreement.


	15. Please Please Let Me Get What I Want

**don't like then don't read. I think this is the most I've ever written for this story lol anyways thank you for all of the great reviews [: Miranda thank you for helping me ou with you know what (;**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Fifteen "****Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want****"**

"Alright so whats the plan Berry?" Santana asked me.

"Well I figured we'd do it in the daytime right before their past out from their bender, but enough to make them hallucinate. I need Brittney to take Quinn shopping though." I say.

"That's perfect." Santana nodded in a agreement.

"Puck I need you to keep watch outside while Santana and I come in through the back door, then I'll open the door for you." I say as Puck nodded.

"Well wear all black and masks with the voice changer to hide our voices, like on _'Fun with Dick and Jane'_. Then smack her dad a couple times and make both of them sign the papers." I say quickly.

"Alright just tell us when." Puck said smirking.

The bell rang and Quinn tapped my shoulder as I watched Santana and Puck walk out with Brittney in tow.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked arching her brow.

"Nothing." I smile. "Lets go hot mama!" I smile putting my arm around her. She laughed and pulled me in a side kiss as we walked out of the chior room.

Later that day after we ate dinner we watched a rerun episode of _'Friends' _it was the one were Ross tells Rachel his fantasy.

I looked over at Quinn who was laughing at how Ross would see his mom every timehe looked at Rachel (the girl in the show not me! Even though I was named after her, but whatever thats not the point!). She noticed me looking and chuckled.

"What?" she asked me still smiling.

"What's your fantasy?" I asked smirking.

"Wha..What?" She asked me nervously.

I moved on top of her to kiss her tasty lips. "What.***kiss*** Is. ***kiss*** Your. ***kiss* **Fantasy." I whisper against her lips as her hot breath hit my lips.

Quinn smiled shutting her eyes tightly blushing from head to toe. I let my lips mold against hers once more making Quinn moan. I pulled back. "Come on baby, don't be shy. Tell me and I'll tell you mine." I smirked.

"Tell me yours first." Quinn hist as I nibbled on her weak spot.

"Your wearing something hot and sexy like your cheerios uniform or a pencil skirt, most of the time your wearing something Miranda Kerr would wear like a victoria secret ad. As you cuff me to the bed," I whisper by her ear making her shiver. "you grind on me kissing me everywhere, teasing me. Making me want want you so bad it hurts."

Quinn has her eyes closed imagining it and I smile at accomplishment. "Now tell me yours." I say kissing her chest. I look back into her eyes as she struggles to tell me.

"Iiii..." Quinn whined at my touch. "I have lots." She breathed out arching her neck out for more. I grinned going in for the kill but was stopped by the ringing of _'Gimmie More' by Britney Spears_.

I sighed getting off of Quinn as she reached for her phone. "Hey B." Quinn squeaked out fixing herself up as I laughed at her state.

"Uhh...Friday?...Uhh yeah sure...of course she will...I'll be there...Alright bye B." Quinn smiled.

"What was that about?" I asked playing dumb knowing exactly what it was about.

"B she wanted to know if I would go shopping with her for a gift for San on Friday." She said to me.

"Ohhh." I said back.

"and she asked if you would keep San busy." Quinn said arching her brows together waiting for my answer.

"Of course I will." I smiled.

I turned my head towards the knock on my sorry scratch that our door. "Yes?" I answer.

"Dinners ready." my daddy smiled then turned to leave.

"Quinn" my dad called out.

"Yes?" she answered

"I called my lawyer for an update and he said your father wanted to try and make you pay every cent he ever spent on you, but don't you fret I have the best lawyer your father can't beat." my dad smiled giving Quinn hope as he took a swig of his water.

"Thank you so much Jim." Quinn smiled.

As soon as glee let out on Friday Brittney dragged Quinn away from me right after our goodbye kiss. "I love you!" Quinn shouted to me as she was dragged around the corner.

"I love you too!" I shout back smiling.

"You got the stuff Noah?" I asked looking to my left.

Puck picked the duffel bag off the floor grinning. Santana and I hurried and changed in the bathroom as did Puck in the boys bathroom. As soon as we were finished we raced back to Puck's truck haha that rhymes, but that's besides the point back to what I saying Santana and I quickly ran to the back of the Fabray home and entered slowly we could hear the drunken banter of the older couple. Puck knocked on the door and as soon as he knew he was in the clear put on his mask knowing no one could see him and as soon as Russel Fabray opened the door Puck knocked him out. Before Judy Fabray could scream Santana had covered her mouth. I took the shock collar off their dog and put it on Russel and put duck tape on Judy's mouth.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of my voice in a voice changer it was soo funny Puck bought the low scary movie voice for me and the demonic voice for Santana and the Darth vader one for him.

I heard both of them laugh at it too, we laughed even harder when Russel tried to scream for help but just ended up shocking his self.

I stopped laughing and said "Alright lets cut to the chase shall we your gonna sign these paper and now."

"Whyyy shhhouldd III" Russel let out only to stop with the shock that jolted through his body.

"Why you ask well I'm assuming you can read." I say as Russel nodded.

"If you won't sign I'll let out every photo of you at the Hilton with that whore." Santana warned.

Judy's eyes snapped to Russel as he tried to look away he thought about his image then nodded. Puck un cuffed him from the chair with a strong grip on him to make sure he doesn't try and get away.

After Russel signed we told Judy if she didn't sign she would end up being the laughing stock at her church, and she quickly signed as well.

I yanked Russel to me by his collar as I felt him shake in fear.

"If you ever come near or try to hurt Quinn Fabray in any way...I. Will. Break. You." I growled even though it sounded funny with the voice it scared the Fabray's out of their wits.

"Can we pistol whip him?" Puck asked me as the two Fabrays shook with fear.

"Ehhhh ummm just once." I say.

Puck back handed Russel as Santana slapped Judy. They made way for me as I walked up to Russel. "Who are you people?" Judy asked shaking.

"Your worst nightmare." Santana answered.

"If you speak of this to anyone...well lets just say I warned you. Got it?" I say. He shook his head yes. "Good..good. Well be watching you..." I say walking a few feet away from them I drop the key inside a vase on the coffee table and usher Santana and Puck out as I say "You can get yourself out."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dude that was fucking awesome!" Puck exclaimed jumping in his seat as he drove, we were all still in a adrenaline rush.

"We should do some more shit! Hey maybe we should stick Hummel's furniture to the roof like we did last year!" Puck laughed making me remember that incident. Kurt had been rude to me in front of Puck and that night while Kurt took his dad to a musical at the center. That night was awesome me and Puck along with some more of his Puck headed buddies from the football team helped as well. We couldn't stop laughing.

"Wait! You did that?" Santana asked me laughing her ass off.

I nodded as I started laughing so hard it went in too silent laughter.

"Hey lets ding dong ditching!" I shout smiling.

"Wow. I didn't know your such a bad-ass Berry. First you make Quinn crazy jealous for a long time at school when she would see you flirting with chicks and dudes. Haha she kept thinking you were like a mini Puck then you get her knocked up, you come up with a genius plan that made Russel Fabray soil himself, and now your suggesting ding dong ditching. " Santana laughed.

"Ohhhh you have no idea how this chick rolls around the puckster." Puck said wiggling his eyebrows.

I patte Pucks shoulder fast and eager saying "Stop, stop, stop! Check it out! Old man Jenkins house!" I say smirking.

"Ohhh shitt! I love when we fuck with him!" Puck laughed.

"Why what happens?" Santana asked.

I laughed then said "You'll see watch."

After Puck parked his truck a half a block away we all walked to old man Jenkins house. Puck whispered for Santana to stay hidden. He took out the brown bag he kept in his jacket and a lighter.

"Ugh Noah! Really? That's disgusting." I say cringing as he chuckled and shrugged.

"Come on." He said to me as we ran to the porch. He light the bag on fire and I knocked on the door. We both dived in the bushes next door watching anxiously waiting for the old man.

A few seconds later the old man came out with his cane in hand flailing it about in the air stomping on the pile of shit that was lit on fire. "Dang Flabbit! You rotten kids! I'll skin youu!" The old man yelled as we furiously tried to contain our laughter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ohhh man that was fun!" Santana shouted as Puck and I led her into our hidden shack.

Puck handed each of us a beer. "Berry you drink too? Damn no wonder Quinn loves you so much you'd be a hell of a girlfriend to anyone." Santana chuckled to me.

We all sat in a comfortable silence staring off in space.

"So why didn't it work out with you two? I mean if Q wasn't in the picture you two would be perfect together." Santana pointed out.

Puck chuckled smiling at me to tell her. "Well we did date for a while, but right before the summer going into our freshmen year I had alot of other attractions and so did Puck, and so I figured were in high school now of course we want other people!" I smiled chuckling.

"How many people have you...you know...I mean I remember Quinn telling me about how you made her first time special and that it was your first too, but I mean come on? Your hot and I heard about those two Italian hotties." Santana said to me.

"Quinn is my first." I said seriously.

"Bullshit!" Santana smiled.

"No she's telling the truth she's never let anyone touch her except Quinn." Puck said for me.

"Really? But all those other girls?" Santana asked.

"Hot and heavy make out sessions that's about it." I said taking a swig of my beer.

"Huhhh." Santana shrugged taking a swig of her beer.

"S can I asked you something about Q?" I asked.

"Whats up?" the Latina said back.

"Tell me about all those looks Quinn gave me like jealousy and anger last year before we were exclusive?" I asked drinking again.

"Well of course she gave you those looks you were all she could think about after Pucks end of summer party. She said and I quote _'She made me feel incredible...I need her..I want her. I think I'm falling for womanizer Rachel Berry.'_I swear on my grandfathers grave! She said that! I remember seeing her when you kissed her out back where no one could see. Then this dumbass calls you over to check out some other slut at his party!" Santana said making me blush. I remember that night like it was yesterday.

"Heyyy! I'm not a dumb ass!" Puck whined to Santana as I drifted into my memory of how I met Quinn Fabray.

**Flashback Friday August 22, 2008**

_"Whats a pretty girl like you doing all by herself?" I asked sitting down next to her on the diving board handing her a beer._

_"No thanks I don't drink." The blonde said to me._

_"Suite yourself." I say taking a swig of mine. "So whats your name?" I asked._

_"Quinn Fabray." She said to me._

_"Oh well hello Quinn I'm-" I say getting cut off._

_"I know who you are." She spat out at me._

_"Whooaa slow down there blondie what's your problem?" I asked her._

_"What's my problem?" She she asked standing up. __***Oh shit.* **__I thought to myself. "What's your problem? Your a womanizer. Your cold and heartless. That's your problem." She shouted at me. Then turned to walk away but I grabbed her wrist._

_"Whoa there cujo you don't know a damn thing about me." I spat back._

_"I know that you practically made out with half of my cheerios then broke their hearts." Quinn she spat back at me. Quinn shifted as she watched me eye her up. "What?"_

_I grinned back as realization hit me "Your jealous."_

_"I am not!" She squealed. I walked to her making her back up against the brick wall of the house._

_"It's okay Quinn..I think you being all jealous and mad at me is cute not to mention hot." I say letting my thumb and fingers caress her jawline. I watch her eyes flutter trying to stay open._

_"You never answered my question earlier." I say in a soft voice. Quinn looked away, but I took her chin moving her face to face mine. "Why were you out here by yourself?" I asked again._

_"Something my mom said." She whispered to me._

_"What did she say?" I asked setting my beer down._

_"That...I would never be like my perfect all around beautiful sister Megan." She said to me holding back her tears._

_"Whoa there pretty girl...don't ever think your not good enough or up to a huge task because that will just screw that pretty little head of yours up." I say to her wiping away her tears that escaped._

_"You don't know my sister." She said to me._

_"I don't need to know, and it shouldn't matter to you either. Your beautiful Quinn. Just by looking in those deep hazel eyes of yours I know your a good person who makes good grades and never gets in trouble. You. Are. Beautiful. Quinn Fabray." I say to her making her give me a lopsided smile._

_"God your beautiful." I sigh as my heart started thumping against my chest. I outlined her bottom lip with my thumb and slowly leaned in to give this goddess know as Quinn Fabray a kiss. _

_It started out slow. Sweet and delicate, but I felt something else. Something I've never felt but with Noah and Mia. When we broke apart we both knew that each of us felt it too and went in for another, but this time it was full of passion. Quinn took my face in her hands pulling me in for more as I kept one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. I heard her make a sweet moan as my tongue massaged hers. When I heard that sweet moan, something in me clicked. __***Me Rachel Berry might just be falling for Quinn Fabray.***__That scared the hell out of me I hated that feeling because after what I did to Mia I thought only love would end up in heartache so when I heard Noah shout "Hey Rach! There's someone I want you too meet!" I looked in her eyes and leaned in for one last savoring kiss. Then walked away leaving a breathless Quinn Fabray in awe._

"Hello? Earth to smurf!" Santana yelled waving her hand in front of me.

I snapped out of it. Yes! I could finally use Santana's nick name I thought of. "What Santa Anna?" I snapped making Puck fall to the ground in laughter.

Santana tried not to laugh "Good one Berry. When did you think of that one?"

"The other day. Hey did you know his full name was Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna? Haha your probably his spawn." I said laughing my ass off Making Puck spit his drink out laughing on the ground. Santana couldn't hold it in anymore she laughed along with me and Noah.

I was pulled out of my laughter by a text from Quinn _'Baby come home in exactly one hour.'-Q_

"Hey Puck you think you can drive me back to my car?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah sure I'm not drunk...yet." he smiled.

We all piled up in Pucks truck and Santana broke the silence.

"I remember you making Quinn's heart hurt with jealousy when she would see you flirt with other girls or how you would completely ignore her...why?" Santana asked me.

"Because she was scared of love. She was scared of Quinn hurting her or her hurting Quinn." Puck answered for me.

"Ohhh...I thought so." Santana said.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"Berry I was the same way till B wanted us to be exclusive." She said to me.

"Oh yeah I forgot we used to be the same." I said as I drifted back in memory.

**Flashback first day of school.**

_"Rachel!" I hear a familiar voice call out to me making me nervous. I shake it off and put on my game face._

_"Hey Quinn." I say to her. God did she look hot in her cheerios uniform. I snapped my eyes back up from her skirt to her eyes which doesn't help._

_"I was wondering-" Quinn was cuttoff and I thought to myself __***Saved by the bell..or in this case...Rally girl.***__A Rally girl are pretty much the whores of the school. They'll do anything for the person they want. The Rally girls are the dancers and the cheerios are the cheerleaders._

_"Hey Rachel." the girl smiled._

_"Hi.." I wait for her name._

_"Katie." the dirty blonde smiled at me._

_"Hi Katie." I smile back._

_"Am I interrupting?" She asked giving a smug look to Quinn._

_I look at Quinn who looked disappointed and shook her head saying "No." Then left quickly to the girls bathroom. _

_Later that day I had a bunch of classes with her and I could feel her glaring at me every time another girl or guy would speak to me. That's how it was for about three weeks._

_Finally on a Friday their was another party at Katie's house. Katie pulled me in a heated kiss in front of everyone as if she were claiming me. When I pushed her away I saw Quinn crying and run outside. I ran after her pushing through the hollering crowd to an empty backyard._

_I followed the sniffling. Quinn heard me walking towards her and she snapped "Why don't you just go back to your slut of a girlfriend and make out with her in front of everyone again."_

_"She's not my girlfriend." I say._

_"Oh right I forgot! Your Rachel 'Womenizer' Berry!" She snapped wiping her eyes._

_"Actually it's Ryan Berry, but okay." I said sheeply._

_"You know I thought I actually felt something with you. I thought when you kissed me that night that you felt it too...I thought you could actually want me." She said._

_"I did! I do!" I shouted then put my arms on my head as if I just ran a marathon "Fuck Quinn you scare me alright! That night I've...I've never felt that kind of connection before." I say._

_"Your not the only one who's scared you know. I have parents who would burn me like a wich if they ever found out. And on top of that your the one with the womenizer rep not me. So why are you scared?" She asked me._

_"Because...your right I've hurt girls before, and I'm scared that karma will bite me in the ass and you'll end up hurting me or somehow I'll hurt you...and...god Quinn your so beautiful! Your a goddess Quinn Fabray and I don't deserve a girl like you." I say backing away from her._

_Quinn looked at me wiping her eyes. "Don't you think that's my decision?" she asked me walking towards me. _

_"It won't be easy." I say to her as her arms wrap around my neck and I put mine around her waist._

_"Well have to hide it." Quinn whispered I nod in agreement knowing her parents would never approve._

_A couple months later and it was Christmas and Quinn spent it with her family in Colorado, but she came back on New Years eve and right before the ball dropped as everyone cheered inside of Pucks party she told me "I love you Rachel. I've been wanting to say that for a while now." she said looking into my eyes. I was in awe of her at that moment that I didn't realize she was turning to leave since I hadn't said it back. I could hear everyone shouting '3, 2' I pulled Quinn back giving her the kiss of a lifetime as I heard everyone scream '1'. I pulled back a few seconds later "I love you too Quinn." I smiled "For a while now." She grinned then pulled me back in for another kiss._

I felt the truck stop and Puck open his door letting me and Santana slide out.

"Nice working with you Berry, Puck." Santana nodded shaking our hands then got in her car.

"Thanks again Noah." I smiled.

"Anytime...love you." he said giving me a hug. He opened my door for me as I got in.

"Love you too bye." I smiled then drove off too meet my beautiful goddess Quinn Fabray. I was about three minutes late as I ran up the stairs to my room.

"Your late." Quinn said making my jaw drop.

She was wearing a tight pencil skirt with a white button up that was just as tight as her skirt. Her hair was just how I like it wavey and long. She had a yellow ruler in her hand and kept hitting her hand with it. "Your not sapose to be tardy Rachel." She said to me. When strutted her way to me and said smirking as she hooked her fingers through my belt loops "I guess I'll just have to punish you."

"Please." I say breathless.

She smirked at me arching her eyebrow "I'll show you why you should never be late again Rachel Berry. Now first make it up to me."

I lift her up on my desk and fit my head in between her thighs kissing them both before I licked around her core.

"Ohh Quinn your soaked." I say. She slapped me hard on my ass with the ruler "That's Ms Fabray to you!"

I smiled as I pumped three fingers deep in her.

"Ohhhhhhhh Fuckk Rae! Baby! Ohhh" she moaned. I kept licking her clit then bit down on it making her scream my name "Raaacchheellll!"

I kept rubbing circles on her clit as I kept pumping. "Ohhh Rachel! Baby! I'm..so..close!" She breathed out panting. I pumped faster sticking in a fourth finger making her groan as she squirted in my mouth.

She sat there letting each wave take her away in ecstasy. I stood up and sucked on her neck making my mark on her weak spot. She moaned and I started to pull her tight ass skirt down, but she swatted my hands away. "I want you to whack off for me baby..let me see give yourself a helping hand." she said making me sit on my swivel chair. I pulled my jeans down and watched as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Showing her breasts. She looked down and smirked at me as my shaft started to slowly salute. She got down slowly and kissed me making me moan "Please."

"You shouldn't have been late." she whispered. Quinn lifted my right hand licked it placing it on my cock. "That's all I'm giving you." she said to me taking her spot back on my desk.

I groaned as I started pumping. She opened the rest of her shirt and started caressing her breasts moaning. I started stroking faster when she unclasped her bra and pinched her tits as she bit her lip. She got up and walked behind me blowing air in my ear I started pulling my dick more as if she were sucking it making me go on the edge. "Oh fuck." I pant moving fast and faster till Quinn bit my ear tugging at my soft spot and I was gone. I bucked my hips at the last of my jizz and let my head rest on the back of the chair. Quinn let me gain my strength back that I didn't even notice her already in shorts and a shirt.

"Don't be late again." she whispered in my ear then laid in bed smirking.

After I finally changed I pulled Quinn too me "I love you." I told her stroking her hair.

She looked at me funny "I love you too." She chuckled then snuggled into me smiling.

"Who would've thought that Quinn Fabray wanted to be a teacher." I chuckled as she swatted me.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Baby..." She looked up. "You are so fucking hot it hurts." I say.

She leaned up to kiss me "You aren't too bad yourself there tiger." she said back.

"Please tell me theirs more of that were that came from." I beg.

"Ohh you have no idea." She said back.


	16. Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace

**don't like then don't read. **

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Sixteen "****Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace****"**

"So did Brittney help you with your fantasy?" I asked smirking as I felt Quinn chuckle on top of me.

"Yeah I told her about what we talked about and she was sooo excited babe seriously she was jumping for joy." Quinn laughed drawing hearts on my stomach.

"Remind me to thank her." I smile she smacked me. "Ow what was that for?"

"She is totally into you I think she's trying to convince me and S to let her have her way with you!" Quinn laughed.

I laughed too just picturing it "So what did she get S?"

"A bracelet that said her name on it, it's perfect for her." she said to me.

"So what did you guys do?" she asked me. I laid in silence then sat up getting her up with me.

"Quinn." I say.

"Yes?" she asked me looking concerned.

"No matter what I do you'll always love me right and you won't take our baby away from me..right?" I say frantically.

Quinn looked like she wanted to cry "Your scaring me Rachel...please tell me you didn't..with San..Santana."

"OH! No! Of course not baby! Never! I'm soo sorry for freaking you out honey bun...I didn't mean too." I say holding her stroking her hair back.

"Thank god. Because I don't know what I would have done. I know I would have been heart broken." she said to me. "But what's wrong Rae? What happened?"

I stood up and walked over to my backpack and took out a file of papers, and handed them to Quinn.

"How...how did you...how did you get them to sign?" she asked me in awe.

"Ummm that's not important baby girl, but please tell me your not mad." I say

"What! Rae how could I be mad...you got me free of those heartless people! Baby you got them to free me!" Quinn said flinging herself on me laughing with glee.

"God Rachel I love you sooo much!" She laughed kissing me hard straddling me.

Saturday morning we both woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes and made our way to the kitchen we were holding hands as my dads greeted us and served us breakfast.

"How was your 'date night' last night?" I asked eating.

"It was great sweetie, and do you have anything you want to say to us?" my daddy asked.

"Ummm...I love you?" I asked.

"Nice try I'm talking about how our lawyer gave us a refund for hours that he said we didn't need anymore since the Fabrays signed the papers that went missing from my brief case." my daddy said.

"I just talked some sence into them thats all." I say taking a sip from my orange juice.

"Hmmhm." my daddy hummed.

"Oh gosh! Babe that sausage stinks!" Quinn yelled at me. She then made a gagging noise then ran to the bathroom.

I quickly ran after her and held her hair back as she tossed her breakfast back in the toilet bowl. I wiped her face with a wet rag as she held on to the toilet. I left to go and grab Quinn some water and crackers and asked my dads "Hey dad?"

"Yes? Is Quinn alright?" my dad answered.

"Sweatheart morning sickness." my daddy said reminding my father who nodded.

"Can me and Quinn, B, S, and Noah go to the cabin? Not now, but soon?" I asked.

My dads looked at eachother and whispered in one another ear. My dad sighed. "Yes you can just lets now ahead of time alright?"

"Thank you daddy." I smile knowing my daddy is the one who convinced my dad.

After I got Quinn to eat the crackers nd drink some water we snuggled up in our room to watch a movie.

"Babe?" I called out.

"Hmm?" she asked looking uo at me.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to whisk you out to my fathers cabin next weekend what would you say?" I smirked.

"I would say lets go now and just stay there." she laughed.

I laughed Quinn had never seen our cabin just in pictures, but she always begged me to take her out there, but I wanted to wait till fall came where everything just looked so perfect you would think it came off a computer screen. I used to daydream about proposing to her there in the middle of the lake (in a row boat of course). I figured I would propose when we where out of Lima and done with school, but now we have a baby on the way and I already now we both can't live with out eachother so maybe I will. I don't know I stil feel like it's too early and she hasn't even met my whole family and! We have only been together a year. Damn maybe I need to talk to Noah...or maybe Santana or maybe both! Yeah both! I'll talk to both!

"Hellooo earth to Rachel!" Quinn giggled.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about something that's all." I say smiling.

"Yeah? About what?" she smirked.

"Well if you must know I was thinking about how your gonna wear a white pea coat with a black scarf around your tasty neck and maybe even a red beany on." I say smiling as I get up and walked to my closet bringing out the what I had said.

She gasped "You bought them?"

"I saw you eyeing it and I figured it would be perfect for when we go to the cabin." I smiled.

"You are amazing!" She squealed trying on the jacket. She twirled around "How do I look?"

"Cute as a button." I giggled. "Hey do you want the others to go as well?"

"Hmmm yeah..." she lightly smiled "Yeah I'd like that."

"Even if Noah went?" I asked.

"Yeeessss." She dragged out.

As Quinn hung up her new clothes I got for her she asked me "So are you and Puck gonna have your bff day today?"

"Yup." I chirped. "So uhh is Santana coming to pick you up?"

"So eager to get rid of me huh?" She chuckled.

"No! No of course not I just..wondering." I smiled.

Noah got their a few minutes early and I met him at his truck.

"Hey Rach!" he smiled hopping out of his truck.

"Hey Noah." I smiled giving him a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked me pulling away a little to look down at me.

"Nothing, but do you mind if I ask Santana to stay I have to talk to the both of you?" I asked.

"Ahhhh I don't know Rae..." Noah said scratching his head looking at me as I pouted. "Fine." he whined.

"Thanks Noah." I smiled then right when we were gonna go up the driveway Santana and Brittney showed up.

"Go ahead and go inside I'll be right there." I said. He nodded and went inside.

"Hey Santana do you mind if you stay with me and Noah? I just really need to talk to you two about something.

"Eww with Puck?" Santana cringed.

"Please S, pretty please I really need to talk to you." I begged

"Fine! But you owe me." she said leaning on the car door.

"Oh and don't tell Quinn she'll know somethin's up. B you don't mind do you?"

"Nope it's fine." Brittney chirped.

"Thanks B, S you two won't regret it I promise." I smile

"Hey S, B!" Quinn smiled.

"Hey Quinn my mom just called me she needs my help with something." Santana said.

"Oh. Okay." Quinn said.

"But I can!" Brittney smiled hooking her arm through Quinn's.

"Here babe take my car." I say handing her the key's.

"Thanks baby." she said to me smiling.

"Heres some money, oh and call us when your done so we could all meet you somewhere to eat." I say smiling.

"Yeah call me too I'm sure I'll be done by then." Santana said helping me out.

"Alright." Quinn said to me smiling.

I walked Quinn to my or is it our car now? I opened the door for her but before she got in we stared at eachother smiling then kissed.

"Quinn?" I sigh.

"Rachel?" She mocked grinning.

"I love you." I say caressing her cheek.

"I love you too baby." she said kissing my palm.

After Brittney and Santana kissed goodbye Brittney walked to the other side as Santana opened the door for her just as I had done for Quinn.

I stood next to Santana our arms crossed as we watched the girls we loved drive out.

"Hey Quinn?" Brittney said.

"Yeah B?" Quinn asked.

"We have them whipped." Brittney smiled.

Quinn laughed and said "Yeah we really do."

Now I couldn't hear what Brittney and Quinn said to each other but I got the gist of it.

"Did they just say were whipped?" I asked Santana.

"Those little teases they did!" Santana said back.

We chuckled as we went inside my house. We played a couple video games then Noah asked turning the controller over to Santana who was playing pac-man. "Hey what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well Quinn and I are going over to my parents cabin probably Thursday night so we can have three days there, and I was wondering if you guys and B wanted to come" I say.

"Wow thanks Rach I'll ask my mom." Noah said to me.

"Yeah great idea Berry thanks for the invite I'll ask my mom." Santana said eyes glued on the screen. Santana's character died and handed me the controller I died ten minutes later and handed the remote to Puck "Alright Berry what did you really want to talk about to us?" Santana asked me.

I looked at Noah and Santana and said "I was thinking if I should ask Quinn to marry me?"

They both stared at me in shock as I heard the dieing sound of Pac-man in the background.

**What do you guys think should I wait for them to get married when their older or now?**


	17. Always & Forever

**don't like then don't read. **

**Alright guys when you get to the lake house part think of the cabin from season three on one tree hill.**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Seventeen "Always & Forever"**

"Are you insane! NO way! You'll be tied down forever! Like forever!" Noah shouted.

Santana just stared at me in utter shock.

"I know that Noah." I say. Santana just kept her mouth gaped as if she had just seen pigs flying.

"I'm not sure if I should just let her wear a promise ring then give her the ring right when we graduate, but I can't wait.., and well I love her and I know that we belong together even more now that we have a baby on the way, but well-" I got interrupted by Noah.

"Sooo! You don't have to get married since you two are having a kid!" Puck said Santana smacked Puck on the back of his head who winced.

"That was for what you said earlier...idiot..she knows she doesn't have to marry Q..Hell she could just up and dump her and move on to her next squeeze but instead she decided to stay and be with Quinn and love her like never before. Rachel would be exactly like you right now if she didn't have Q!" Santana yelled at Puck.

"Wait are you saying you approve of this?" Puck snarled.

I stood watching them bicker back and forth back and forth till my dads stood on either side of me.

"I take it you told them." my dad said.

"Yup." I said back. I had talked to my dads about it already and they lectured me about how we were still so young, but when I told them how I truly feel for Quinn and how I'll never let her go even if it meant I'll lose everything, because she's the one for me.

"You know what go to hell Puck!" Santana yelled then stepped up too me. "Rae you now I love you like you were my own sister, and I trust you to take care of Q and my baby niece. I think you should ask Q for her hand. Quinn loves you more than anything in the world and I know you do too, so you have my approval." Santana stared at me then gave me a tight hug and actually smiling she said "You and Quinn belong together." and pulled back.

Noah stepped up and nervously cleared his throat "Rach you'll always be my girl, and I know that we can never actually be together again, and as much as Quinn and I loath each other I know how you feel about her, and I know that she loves you too just as much...your my best friend Rachel and I have your back no matter what." he told me pulling me in a deep hug.

"Thank you Noah." I sighed in his chest breathing him in. As much as I love Noah it will never be more than what we are now, but I do know well be together no matter what. If somewhere down the line I did something idiotic and lost everything and Quinn he'll be right there beside me putting me back together again, picking up the pieces, and he knows I will always be there for him.

"So do you have a ring yet Berry?" Santana asked me.

"Actually I was thinking that you all could come with me to the jeweler." I say taking my keys.

They all smiled and said "Okay."

Puck drove me, Santana followed and my dads took their own car.

When we all got down to go inside the store the old couple greeted us happily. "Well hello I see you've brought more people to see your perfect ring for your perfect girl." the old women greeted me.

I smiled bashfully "Yes mam...these our my parents Jim and Jonah, and my two best friends Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez."

"Guys this is Mr & Mrs Kay." I say introducing them.

"So have you come to check on your ring?" Mr Kay asked me smiling.

I grinned back "Yes, sir."

Mr Kay left to go and fetch the ring. He brought it back and everyone gave a light gasp.

"Sweetheart it's beautiful.." My daddy breathed out.

"Wow...Rae it's perfect for her.." Santana said still in awe.

"..." Puck just stared down at the ring.

The ring was a white gold fourteen caret diamond ring with side diamonds. I had it in scripted it read _'Always and Forever'_.

I took out the money I had been saving since I learned what a piggy bank was. I gave Mr Kay the money and smiled when he whispered "If she says no she doesn't deserve you."

"Soo how are you planing on proposing dear?" Mrs Kay smiled.

Everyone leaned in closer wanting to know as well. "Welllll..." I say grinning turning towards Santana and Puck.

"Whhhat?" Puck droned.

"Well Puck I figured while we went fishing Santana and Brittney could ask her about it and see what she thinks." I say.

"Great idea Berry." Santana grinned.

"and what if she tells Santana she's not ready yet?" Puck asked.

"Then I'll give her a promise ring, and propose after we graduate." I smiled.

"Alright perfect, but what if she says yes how will you do it?" Santana asked.

"Well I figured while I take Quinn out for a romantic boat ride out on the lake while the sun goes down you and Brittney could layout rose petals and light candles and Noah you could set up the stereo to play _'Everything' by Lifehouse _by the live version that I have on my ipod I made a playlist of songs for it." I say hearing 'awws' from Mr & Mrs Kay along with my fathers.

"That's perfect honey." my daddy said as I caught my dad wipe a tear away.

Before I could speak both Santana's phone and mine went off Santana's ring was _'I'll Never Stop Loving You' by Britney Spears_obviously B's ringtone. Mine rang out _'Your Having My Baby' by Paul Anka._ Quinn thought it was cute and I did it just because well come on it's pretty damn perfect.

"Hey beautiful." I say smiling.

_'Hey hot stuff..baby me and B are hungry and we were thinkin about Johnny Carinos." Quinn said through the phone._

"Alright baby well be right there." I say.

_"Alright, I love you be careful." she said back._

"I love you too baby, and I will be." I say shutting my phone.

"Hey dad, daddy were going to Carinos do you guys want to come?" I asked.

"No sweetie you guys have fun." my dad smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We met Quinn and Brittney in the parking lot. Quinn looked so beautiful as she smiled at me she was leaning up against my car. Quinn was wearing a gray sweater with black jean capri's, gold flats, her hair was still flawless with a bret that held her bangs to the left.

"Hey." she said to me. I hugged her close as her arms hooked under my arms rubbing my shoulders.

"Hi." I say looking her in the eyes.

She giggled "You okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine, how was your day with B?" I ask letting her go taking her hand as we walked behind Santana and Brittney. Puck was hitting up the hostess.

"It was fun." she smiled. "and yours?"

"It was great." I smiled back. We were seated in a round booth me and Quinn sat extremely close she was cuddled under my arm as her arms wrapped around me.

"Dammmn!" Puck said checking out our waitress as she left. "She's a ten..Berry?" he said waiting for my score.

My eyes widened the girl was a ten, but Quinn was glaring at me. "Nehh more like a negative with this girl with me." I grinned, but when I saw Quinn smile then turn her attention back towards everyone else I lifted my then stiffly nodding yes she was a ten. Puck smirked and nodded. Quinn saw and quickly slapped my shoulder.

The girl came back with our drinks but she got everybody's wrong except for me.

"I am sooo sorry" the girl said to me.

"Ohh no it's okay." I smiled.

She blushed then said "I'll go get the right drinks."

"Damn it! A hot girl wasted." Puck sighed slumping in the booth.

"Who are you talking about?" I say.

"Hilary." Puck said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Puck laughed and so did everyone else. Quinn leaned up and gave me a chaste kiss saying "Aww your so adorable."

The waitress came back and took our orders then 30 minutes later she came back with our food. An hour later we all said our goodbyes and goodnights, and went home.

Thursday came quick and right after school we all met up at my house, and put all our bags in Puck's moms new Tahoe SUV.

Puck let me drive since I was the only one who knew how to get there. Quinn of course sat right beside me in the passenger seat, Brittney and Santana in the two seats behind us and Noah in the very back seats. The lake house was in Port Clinton about a two hours from Lima.

"Hey Rach?" Brittney called out from behind Quinn tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah Britt?" I asked.

"Remember that time in English class when you told me eerie means mysterious, and creepy, and all those other scary words?" B asked me.

"Hmmhm..What about it?" I ask.

"Well you said your lake house is on Lake Erie does that mean your cabin is haunted?" Brittney asked.

"No, B it's spelled differently." Quinn answered for me.

"Good cause I don't like scary things." Brittney mumbled.

"Then why are you with Santana?" I mumbled in barely audible whisper, but everyone heard it. Noah started laughing.

"Oww!" I say rubbing my head from the magazine that Santana had smacked me with.

"Watch it Berry." She warned.

"Hey Rae are we there yet?" Brittney asked.

"In about an hour and a half." I say. She sighed loudly.

"San I'm thirsty." Brittney said.

I watched from the rear view mirror as Santana reached to the far right for something and swerved the car roughly, making Santana lose balance and fall hitting her head on Quinn's seat. It took all my might not to bust out laughing I had to bite my lips. Quinn tried not to laugh to and nudged my shoulder smiling.

"OW! Damnit! Berry!" Santana yelped.

"Oh sorry their was a rabbit." I say still trying not to laugh. I can see Puck turning red from holding back his laughter.

An hour and a half later we were in Port Clinton. We stopped at diner for dinner then went to a grocery store and bought food for the weekend.

"Alright here we are." I say putting the SUV in park. The lake house was still beautiful as ever.

When we all got our things down and went inside they all stood in the living room waiting for me to tell them which room they get.

"Alright guys you can choose whatever room you want as long as it's not the master, and the lake is right behind us down the stairs that leads to the docks. I have four wheelers and row boats. Just make yourself at home." I smiled.

I picked up Quinn and I's suite case and took her to the bedroom.

"Wow..baby it's beautiful." she said looking at our room. It had a fire place and a king sized bed of course a flat screen and our own bathroom that was state of the art. She looked out at the view of the lake. She looked so cute I just ad to kiss her. I scooped her up making her giggle and put her on the bed tickling her. You wouldn't even know if she was pregnant ou couldn't see anything unless you looked intently at her. I left her shirt where the baby was and kissed it. Making her giggle.

"Momma loves you." I say at her stomach.

I look up to see Quinn who has a tear rolling down her cheek smiling. I make my way back up to her not lifting my hand from our baby, and kiss her lips tenderly and pull away. "I love you too." I say.

"I love you both too." She said putting her hand on mine looking at her belly. Quinn put her hands on either side of my face pulling me in for a kiss.

Our kisses were slow and sensual she pulled off my jacket and I pulled off hers, but we were interrupted by Puck.

"Dammit Noah Puckerman knock!" I shouted getting off of Quinn.

"Ohhh my bad!" he laughed.

"I made steaks and baked potatoes. So come and eat." he said then left.

I took Quinn's hand and led her to our patio outside where Puck was serving food.

We all thanked Noah and ate as we all laughed and talked. After Puck brought out the beer and I handed Quinn a water bottle who snatched it from me.

"If you want baby I'll drink water too." I smile.

She smiled back "No it's okay."

I sat on a long lounge chair. Quinn grabbed a blanket and leaned back into me covering the both of us.

"Lets play 'I never'" Puck suggested on the barkalounger.

"Alright you first." Santana said.

"I never...made out with Katie Austin." Puck smirked.

I made a face at him then sipped from my cup, as Brittney sipped from hers.

"What! B you..you kissed that bitch?" Santana huffed.

"Yeah but that was back when we said sex wasn't dating." B smiled.

"Oh..okay." Santana frowned then let Brittney cuddle into her.

"I never made out with Suzie Pepper." I smirked as Puck growled.

"You said you'd never tell!" he whined and I laughed motioning him to drink up as everyone laughed.

"Haaaa! You made out with Suzie Pepper?" Santana laughed hysterically.

"I was shit faced okay!" he said.

"I never had a crush on Miss Pillsbury." Puck smirked as I drank. Everyone started laughing.

"What! She's...cute." I say shrugging feeling Quinn chuckle in front of me and smack my leg.

"Rachel...that's mean." Brittney said blankly making everyone laugh.

"Alright, alright...I never..watched porn." I said watching everyone drink except Quinn and I.

"I never had a dick." Santana said watching me and Puck drink.

"I never said 'quack' during sex." I said giggling as I watched Santana glare at me while her and Brittney drank.

"I never kissed Rachel." Brittney said. Quinn gasped as she watched Santana drink.

"You kissed my girlfriend!" Quinn yelled.

"It was before I met you baby doll." I say kissing her cheek.

"Sorry Q we were playing spin the bottle." Santana shrugged.

"Oh yeah I remember that night...wait a minute...Brittney you kissed Rachel too!" Puck said laughing.

"What no she didn't!" I said shaking my head.

"Yes she did! You were asleep on my bed and Brittney lightly kissed your lips before she left." Puck said.

"Oh yeah I did...whops." Brittney said giggling.

"I have never kissed everyone in this room." Puck smirked.

I drank "Alright! That's enough! Lets go baby." Quinn said pulling me up. They all laughed at her jealousy I just smiled knowing I was getting some tonight.

"Whipped!" Puck shouted as we were walking away.

"Whatever Noah I'm the one who's getting some tonight!" I shouted back closing the door behind me after I put a rubber band on it smirking as I watched Pucks face fall and Santana yell "Burn!"

"Oh so you 'Gettig some are you?" Quinn asked arching her eyebrow.

"Hmmmhm." I say smiling Quinn still didn't looked convinced. "Close your eyes." I whispered in her ear. I felt goosebumps when I kissed her neck then made my way to the fireplace turning it on.

I walked over to Quinn who was still turned around and hugged her from behind kissing her neck to her shoulder blades and ended at her collar bone. She slowly turned around and caressed my cheeks pulling me in for a kiss. I led her to the fire place where I had set up a pillow and a blanket.

I slowly took off her cardigan as she pulled my long sleeve shirt off. Quinn raised her arms as I took of her shirt. She took off her pants along with her underwear as I took off mine. Then she unclasped her bra while I stared in awe. She walked over to me unclasping my bra as she kissed my neck to my chest.

I held her neck as my other hand held her back lowering her to the ground. I kissed her thighs open then sucked on her clit as she gasped and moaned. I brought myself up to her then lowered my self into her as she groaned. I gave opened mouthed kisses to her neck making her shiver as I thrust in and out slowly. We looked in each others eyes as we rode together in sync. It wasn't fast it was slow and sensual. Giving each other everything we had. Catering to every need. Kissing away every cry. We both started panting and I felt myself losing strength. Quinn felt it and slowed us down helping us move together. Her grip on me tightened when I saw her head tilting back as she clasped her lips together to keep from shouting out my name.

"I love you." I panted.

"OHHHHH GOD! RACHEL! BABY! OHHH I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU...I..I..I..IIII...I LLOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEE YYYYYYOOOOUUUUUU!" Quinn shouted so loudly the fish could have probably heard it thriving her body against mine.

I felt like I was going to implode and let my mouth open shouting "FFFFUUUCKKK QUINN! OHHH BABY! UHHHHHH!" Finally we both came undone.

Quinn and I both moaned as I exited her body. I rolled over still tingling. When we both composed our selves. She looked over at me and motioned for me to sit up.

I sat up leaning on the ottoman to support my back as Quinn leaned against my chest. Our blanket cover her up mostly and her hair covered my chest. I pulled my arms around her as we both watched the flames.

I felt her fingers feel my thumb over and over then looked down at it. "What happened?" she asked turning her head to face me.

"Well it was when I found out that I was adopted and I felt like an outcast by my family especially since my cousin Lucinda kept bullying me about it so my grandfather had taken me fishing, and when we were out by the river the hooked ripped right through my skin." I say remembering as clear as day.

"Ouch." She said frowning at me then kissed my thumb. "Then what happened?"

"Well..I started..crying." I grimaced as she chuckled pecking my lips. "but, he took out his pocket knife and cut himself as well and said 'look see..now well always be part of one another.' " I say feeling my eyes watering.

She started crying as well. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything, for not being there for you, for you getting bullied by your bitch of a cousin, and for your grandfather passing." She cried.

"Baby we didn't even know each other then." I say wiping her tears away.

"I know, but still...I would have been there." she said pulling my arms around her.

"I know you would have babe, but my grandpa is in a better place now, and my cousin isn't bitch anymore, and most of all I have you...forever." I say.

"Damn straight." she said pulling me closer.

"Do you miss him?" she asked.

"Of course...I didn't really understand when he died, but I remember feeling the world grow colder." I say holding back tears. "I wish he was still here so I could see if he's proud of me."

"I bet you he is especially if your fathers are." she said kissing my shoulder.

"Have you ever lost somebody baby?" I asked as I felt her nod. "Who?"

"My grandma...she was the only one who took care of me who loved me then she passed away when I was nine." Quinn said.

"I'm sorry baby." I said kissing her shoulder.

"When did your grandfather pass?" she asked me.

"When I was five." I said. "Him and my grandmother were perfect for each other." I sighed.

"When will I meet her?" she asked me.

"Well I think we might go down there for thanksgiving hopefully. Out of all my family she's the one to worry about. She doesn't like anyone who dates her granddaughter or sons or daughters." I sigh.

"Why?" she asked.

"My grandma is stubborn. But she means so much to me." I said

"You think she'll like me?" Quinn asked.

"..." I don't answer trying to think of what to say.

"What about your other grandma?" she asked knowing I wasn't sure.

"She'll probably question you alot, but she'll love you when she sees how much we love each other." I say kissing her temple feeling her smile.

"When will I meet her probably on thanksgiving as well." I say.

I felt her breathing that soothed me. "Baby can we go on the bed now my but hurts." she asked.

"Of course." I say she got up with me and we laid down snuggling.

"You can roll over now." she groaned knowing I can't sleep unless I'm on my stomach.

"Yesss thank you sweetie pie honey bun." I grin kissing her cheek then went down to his our baby then rolled on my stomach letting my arm drape over her.

"I love you Quinn Fabray." I breath out through my pillow.

"Always," Quinn said.

"and forever." I say letting sleep bring us deep into dreams of our future together.


	18. Everything

**don't like then don't read. **

**Alright guys when you get to the lake house part think of the cabin from season three on one tree hill. I know I know it's totally naily [: I was going to update sooner but I'm in Austin right now so I'm not sure how fast I'll upload this to you guys because where I'm straying has shity internet service.**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Eighteen "Everything"**

"Baby." Quinn whispered to me. "_Baby!" _

"Hmm?" I answered groggily.

"I have to pee." She whispered. I mumbled something sleepy trying to say no as I tightened my grip on her waist.

"I swear I'll make it uppp too you." Quinn whispered in my ear in a sing song voice.

I instantly let go, and felt her kiss my temple then hop off the bed and scurrying to the bathroom. I fell back to sleep, but was woken when I heard the loud rush of the pipes then felt her climb back into bed. She cuddled with me so I could make her body warm again.

"Hmmm I love you baby." Quinn cooed against the heated skin of my jawline.

"I love you too." I said my voice still hoarse, as I pulled her closer.

I started to let myself drift off into sleep, but she crooned "Noooo don't gooo too sleep baby."

I whined but she started leaving kisses on my exposed back. "Wake up.."she put an open mouth kiss on my collar bone then moved to my neck.

"Hmmmmm." I cooed turning over so she could keep nibbling on my neck.

She kissed down my body going under the sheets. She kissed my thighs roaming her hands over my body trying to wake me up, but it just felt so good I felt myself going back to sleep. I heard Quinn huff in frustration, then she lifted my shaft and immediately put it deep in her mouth.

"Whoa!" I shot up letting myself buck up.

Quinn giggled then did it again sucking hard making me moan and groan.

"Ohhh...oh fuck" I groaned arching my back upwards.

"Hmmm you like that baby?" She crooned licking me.

"uhhhhhhhhhhmmmm.." I groaned.

She kept swirling around her tongue letting her hands roam over my goose bump covered stomach.

"What...about...you?" I panted.

"Well maybe if you get up then you could probably do me." She said frustrated.

"No I want you...on top." I sighed. I was soo tired still, but I wanted her to work me just a quickie her grinding against my tense body to make it melt away by every thrust she'd make.

Quinn rised above me hovering. "I just want you against my body...to feel you...to hold you." I said looking in the hazel storm she called eyes.

She smiled and pressed her body on mine her loins burning for me. I felt her direct me into her and groaned.

Soon we were panting I kept moving her fast on me, our bodies moving in haste our legs and feet helping us push into eachother. I looked at our bodies to see her eyes shut tight moaning and whining calling out my name whispering 'I love you.' I felt her tremble as I did following suite. Her body was limp against mine breathing just as hard as me.

It had been about 30 minutes when we heard a knock. "Hey love birds breakfast is ready!" Santana shouted.

"I guess we should go eat." Quinn smiled.

"Can I eat you?" I asked giggling with her.

"Nope your baby mama is hungry after that work out." She smiled at me as we got dressed.

I furrowed my eyebrows "I have another baby mama?"

Quinn punched my shoulder and dragged me in the kitchen.

When we saw all three eyes staring at us Santana laughing with Puck looking at his food and Brittney staring at me like she wanted to jump my bones.

"What?" Quinn asked sitting down with me as I picked up a pancake with my fork.

"Berry you must be like a sex goddess, because the noises Quinn was making made everyone in this house wish you were fucking them instead." Santana chuckled as Brittney still stared at me and Puck swallowed a gulp and stared at his food.

Quinn flushed then said "All of you stop having sex fantasy's of my girlfriend! Brittney!" Quinn yelled as Brittney lept from her chair and on to me. Putting her hands on my face in her hands pulling me in for a kiss. I tried pushing the girl away but instead she moved her hand down to my crouch.

"Get her off hpff" I grumbled as Brittney kissed me again.

Puck pried the ditzy blonde off of me.

"B! What the hell!" Quinn shouted pulling my waist to her claiming me.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I thought I was dreaming." Brittney said then sat back down eating her smily face pancake.

I looked at Santana who I thought was going to kill me but instead I saw her holding back silent laughs and let it out when she saw my shocked expression Santana started laughing and when I mean laughing I mean really laughing like she was finally letting loose.

Soon Puck started laughing, and I started too then Quinn.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Brittney asked while she had some whipped cream on the sides of her lips making everyone laugh harder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You ready?" Puck asked me grabbing the cooler.

I nodded "Yeah." I turned back to Quinn. "You sure you don't want to go?" I asked again.

"Yes! Fishing is gross...maybe not if it was just us two..., besides you and Puck need to have your weekly talk." She smiled at me .

"Alright I love you, bye." I said kissing her forehead.

"Bye" she smiled at me

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright sooooo...you scared?" Noah asked me as we held our rods.

"A little...I mean god Noah how did I go from being a player to one girl then in love then to pregnant girlfriend then to I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"From the moment you saw her by herself at my party." Noah smirked as I laughed.

"What I'm really scared of is losing her or my daughter. I know I'd be a mess." I said trying not to think of that.

"I'd be there you know." he said.

"I know." I smiled.

"So have you told your mom about you seeing your dad?" I asked.

"I don't think I will." he said as a matter of fact.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because that son of a bitch put her through hell I'm not gonna let that happen again." he said.

"Your right." I said opening a can of coke. I suddenly flet a tug on my rod. "Oh! Oh! I've got one! Whoooo!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So let me get this straight you caught one...a big one and yet you won't eat it?" Quinn asked me.

"Nope I don't like sea food." I say cringing.

"But you eat long John Silvers?" She said laughing.

"It's fast food." I shrug. "I'm gonna go take a shower I smell like fish." I say cringing.

After I showered I saw Quinn fast asleep on the bed. So figured now would be a great time to go see what Quinn told Santana and Brittney about marriage.

"Hey..you don't stink." Santana smirked chuckling.

"Yay!" I said laughing. I sat in front of the porch swing looking at Santana and Brittney. "So what did she say?"

"What do you think?" Santana asked as if I was stupid.

My face went blank.

"Oh gosh..She said yes you idiot!" Santana laughed.

We were all watching a movie when Quinn said she had to go to the bathroom.

She was gone for about 30 minutes, and I got really worried so I quickly made my way to her cursing myself for not noticing how long she had been gone.

"Quinn are you-" I couldn't believe what I was seeing my jaw was dropped.

Quinn had her right foot covered by her black high-heels on the edge of the bed fixing her black fishnet stockings.

"Right on time." She smirked. "Shut the door." She ordered and I quickly did as I was told.

She was wearing a black corset with black bottoms. Her hair was in wavy loose curls her make up and eye liner brought her hazel eyes that were hooded with desire.

"Come here." she said in her silky voice.

I walked slowly to her my heartbeat increasing with every step.

She waited for me to make my first move. I leaned in to kiss er but she pulled back "How do I look?"

"Soo hot." I sighed going into kiss her, but she pushed my chin away.

"Hotter than Miranda Kerr?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked making her smirk and lean in to kiss me.

It started off slow my hands on her waist, my thumbs rubbing circles on her hip bone. She sped up our kiss, but before I could make another move she pushed me down on the bed starddling me. Connecting our lips once more. My hands rubbing her back, then slid slowly down to her ass. She took my hand and quickly held it above my head and quickly took out the the handcuffs and cuffed me to the rail of the headboard. By the time I looked at my cuffed hand she cuffed the other.

I looked at her surprised as she smirked.

Quinn ripped my buttoned shirt apart and kissed my chest passionately. She lifted my bra cup and sent her mouth to suck and bit it. As soon as I groaned she smirked at me then snapped the bra back over my breast. I laughed.

She continued kissing my neck and making me want her like crazy.

She stopped when she felt a bulge touching her thigh. I looked down and blushed. She arched her eyebrow smirking down at me. Then with a quick move she started grinding on me.

"Ohhh!" I groaned wanting her touch not the touch of material. She fastened her pace throwing her head back. I could feel her heat radiating off her like sunlight.

She moaned loudly as I pulled my hands trying to touch her, but couldn't. She slowed down making me arch my hips picking her up as she orgasmed.

I groaned in frustration watching her eyes fluter open. "Gahh baby you want me bad, huh?" she asked feeling my dick twitch.

She climbed off me and kissed my stomach pulling my pants off, and smirked at my short briefs.

"Orange?" she asked arching her brow.

"It pops out." I said blushing.

She laughed straddling me once again grinding on my body kissing chills through me like shock waves.

She slowly took off my briefs, and started placing fire smooches on my shoulders making mad with lust. I couldn't take it any more. I pulled ruffly letting the cuffs fall and gathered her in my arms pushing her back with my body kissing her neck.

"God! Baby you want me that bad?" she moaned.

I looked in her bedroom eyes. "You have no idea." and went back into kissing her.

Quinn pulled my buttoned shirt off my arms then let me resume holding her letting my hands move up and down her body.

I put her back down lifting her long leg kissing it from the heel up stopping at her bottoms I pulled them down slowly then flung them behind me looking at her desire.

I slowly trailed my left hand up her body to her hand lacing our fingers as I put our arms behind her head.

I felt sex soaking with want. Hearing her breath hitch when i traced my fingers around her clit. I smirked and bent my head to taste her.

I groaned in her letting my forehead rest below her waistline stopping to breath her sweet scent in. I felt her juices flow down.

I hovered over her looking her over from our hands together to her eyes down to her legs. I kissed her making her left her head for more.

I stopped and crawled backwards sitting against the head board. She crawled towards me and straddling me on her knees. She slowly grabbed my throbbing dick bringing it slowly into her.

We both sighed as we felt eachother.

Quinn slowly lifted up feeling me slowly. Then back down. I tilted my head back once I watched her tense shoulders and hands on my shoulders relaxed as her eyes fluttered.

I brought my head back up as she slowly lifed up once more. She slowly went back down moaning. I kissed her.

Now her pace quickened then slowed then started going faster as we panted. Her back arching towards me moaning with every lift. She started moaning as she came around me.

Quinn lifted off of me. I kissed her taking off her corset to feel her soft skin. Quinn turned from me as I kissed gently on her shoulders down to her shoulder blades.

I snaked my arms around her as my mouth started marking her neck. I let my hand slowly glide down to her heat rubbing small circles on er swollen nub.

I put my other hand on her back pushing her slowly on all fours. I slowly let my middle finger in her making her wet.

As she moaned pushing me in further I extracted my hands and let them fall to her hips. I slowly let myself enter her.

We both groaned my head falling back.

Soon we were both cursing and moaning. Hearing her whine I let my body cup hers and stroked her clit making her moan loudly. By then we were climaxing and I melted in her. Letting my body hold hers.

I flipped her over taking off her heels and stockings that were left untouched and laid her down. Her knees spread open for my advantage. I put my body in hers as we groaned. She kissed my neck to my jawline down to my lips, seeking out my tongue.

"Ohhhhhhhh baby!" she moaned as her mouth shaped an 'O'.

I panted hiding my face in her golden locks. Kissing her neck to her heart as we slowly came to an end.

after an hour of her nuzzling my chest she asked "So how was that for your fantasy?"

"Insanely hot." I said.

She laughed turning off the lamp and went back to holding me "I love you." she sighed.

"I love you too." I said back feeling her heart beat to mine.

Next day I looked at Quinn in an entirely different way I was acting nervous around her, but a you make my heartbeat so fast I can't breath nervous.

"Babe, why are you acting so weird?" She asked me as we walked down to the dock.

"Sorry I've just been thinking alot." I say moving from her arm holding mine to the stepping ing the boat taking her hand helping her in.

"About what?" she asked sitting down.

I sat down grabbing the rows, and grunted as I started us off. "About everything...about how we ended up together, how long we've been together...How you still make me so nervous that it still takes me a long time to actually look in those pretty eyes of yours, because you paralyze me with them...Just everything we've been through together...you know." I say letting the boat float.

She smiled at me. "Me too."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah about how you would make me so jealous when I would catch you flirting with someone else, or our first time, how you made me think you didn't love me when I said it to you-" as Quinn talked I thought about our first time.

I remember we were both in a heavy make out session and she stopped us and whispered "I'm ready." I felt my heart stop and asked her "Are you sure?" "Yes."she said to me. We made love for the first time on February 14th valentines day of 09'. It was awkward but beautiful slow and sensual, but above all amazing.

"Hello?" she Quinn asked me snapping me out of my memory of her naked body.

"Huh? I'm sorry." I said.

She laughed "When did I lose you?"

"When you said our first time." I chuckled.

She giggled "You would only hear that...I said I love you."

"Oh haha I love you too." I said.

"This is beautiful." She told me watching the ducks in the water.

"Your beautiful." I smile.

She giggled "You went from nervous to overly confident."

I chuckled "I'm just saying the truth."

She smiled, but I saw it fall. "Hey pretty girl what's wrong?"

"Will you still want me when I swell up like a balloon? Will you still find me attractive?" She asked.

"You unattractive is impossible." I smile.

"I'm serious Rachel." Quinn said shoving my hands away.

"Quinn I think your gonna be even more beautiful, and of course I'll still find you sexy." I smile and pull her in a sweet kiss that tells her I'm saying the truth.

After an hour I figured S, B, and Noah were done and said "We should start heading back it's getting dark out."

I rowed us back and helped her out. We made our way back up to the house.

"I wonder where everybody is." She said not hearing anything. We walked in and she stood frozen as the song _'Everything (live in studio)' by Lifehouse _turned on.

As usual the gang did a great job decorating. Noah made sure every speaker was on sending the slow sound waves though our ears. Santana made sure the candles smelled amazing and lit the room perfectly. Brittney made sure to scatter rose petals everywhere making it look beautiful.

Quinn slowly turned around to face me.

"Quinn... you mean everything to me...I can't even fathom losing you. The thought of it makes me sick...I would be nothing with out you...I never expected this kind of love with anyone, because of how closed off I am...but when I first saw you I...I didn't know whether to talk to you or go back to the party, and when we kissed I felt something that scared the hell out of me...it scared me so much that as soon as I found an out I took it, and when we had our first time it..seeing you exposed made me love you even more. You know my fears, my hopes and dreams, you know exactly what I'm thinking, you know when I need you...and I'd like to think I know you as well...I never want to lose you Quinn and I never intend to, unless your love for me fades" I felt my heart clench at that the thought of her leaving me, and saw the tears in her eyes that were beginning to form in mine. "and I pray everyday that, that would never happen, because I would be lost without you Quinn." She started sobbing looking at me with love.

"I want to take care of you and our baby for as long as you'll let me, and so what I'm trying to say Quinn is that I don't ever want to lose you." I kneeled on one knee taking her left hand. Looking at her crying face.

"Quinn..Charlie..Fabray Will you marry me?"


	19. Little Girl I Wanna Marry You

**don't like then don't read. **

**Alright guys when you get to the lake house part think of the cabin from season three on one tree hill. I know I know it's totally naily [: I was going to update sooner but I'm in Austin right now so I'm not sure how fast I'll upload this to you guys because where I'm staying has shity internet service. Guys I have some bad news my dad is gonna keep the computer and so I won't be able to update probably till late friday night. Guys ignore the spelling please.**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Nineteen "Little girl I Wanna Marry You"**

Quinn was silent with no expression staring at me with wide teary eyes. _**'Fuck' **_I thought. I started regreting asking in the first place. _**'Say something Berry!'**_ I said to myself.

"We can wait till after college when were both ready." I say.

"...Your...not ready?" Quinn asked me.

"I mean...yes! Yes I am, but if your not I can wait...I'll wait forever." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"If it ment I'll end up with you...of course I will. I know that it won't be easy. It's gonna be hard. Even more when we move from my dads house, but I have a trust fund one from my grandpa Frank and one from my grandma Rosie...I want to take care of you, and our baby." I say letting her sit down on the sofa.

"What if you can't go to Juliard? Or what if we can't move to New York City and have our apartment?" Quinn said.

"I already told you I don't need college to do what I want to do, and if it comes down to that your the one whose gonna go not me..., and the apartment thing I have relatives there that said I can stay as long as I want. Quinn I have a lot of money for us enough to never work again. I can put you through school and save the rest for our baby so he or she can go to college and always have clothes on their backs and food on the table. Like I said I'd give up my dreams for yours anyday." I say.

She smiled "Sorry it took me so long to say yes. I just wanted to see what you would say."

I gulped feeling my breathing stop, and my jaw drop "So...is...is that a yes?"

She giggled letting tears of joy fall "Yes! It's a yes! I can't believe you would even think I would say no!" She said pulling me in a hug. I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"Whoooooooooo!" Puck called out with Santana clapping their hands.

Brittney was the first one to hug us both, shouting "Yay!"

I let go of Quinn and she put both of her hands on my face bringing me in for a heated kiss.

"Always" she whispered.

"and Forever." I said showing her the ring.

That night we made love slow, but as fiance's.

The next day we all packed up and cleaned then left back to Lima. Puck drove while Quinn and I were in the very back cuddling and looking in each others eyes, and Santana and Brittney in the seats in front of us.

"Ohhh fathers of mine! Were home!" I shouted smiling.

My dads crept out of the kitchen slowly looking at Quinns left hand that she had had behind her back.

Quinn couldn't hold it anymore she slowly put her hand in front of her. My dads started clapping and tears shed down their faces bringing each of us in a hug, congratulating us.

When we went to glee everyone congratulated us.

Fianaly it was November which ment Quinn and I got to see if we had a baby girl or boy and I couldn't wait to start picking names.

I was so excited to find out I was shaking. Quinn laughed at me saying she hoped the baby wouldn't have ADD.

"You ready?" I asked grinning holding her hand as she laid down waiting for my daddy to come in.

"Yes." She grinned back.

"Hello my beautiful daughters!" my daddy smiled coming in kissing our foreheads and my dad kissing his cheek.

My daddy got everything ready and put the goop on my fiances now barely showing belly. My daddy of course asked Quinn a bunch of questions and gave her a check up then said smiling "Well everything is going as it should be. You two ready to know the sex of my grandchild?"

"Please so your daughter can finaly let out her breath." Quinn giggled with my fathers.

"Well.." My daddy chuckled letting tears flow down. "It looks like were having a grand daughter."

Quinn covered her mouth holding back her cries of joy. She pulled my hand tightly. I turned back to Quinn who was lightly laughing with tears coming down her face. I started laughing too putting my forehead against hers. Both us wiping eachothers tears. My dad was crying smiling at all of us, and pulled my daddy in a hug both of whom were chuckling as well.

My dad drove us back to school. As Quinn and I walked down the hall towards the chior room I said "I think were gonna have to make all of glee club honary aunts and uncles."

She laughed "Yeah, and make your fathers aswell as Santana and Brittney legal guardians."

"and Noah?" I asked.

She laughed again "Yes and Noah."

I stopped as she stopped as well when she didn't feel me walking. "What?" she asked.

I chuckled "You called Noah Puckerman, Noah."

Her eyes went wide "Oh god..don't tell him I said that! Or I will with hold sex." She warned.

I gasped then zipped my lips throwing away the key.

She laughed then tugged me to the chior room. Where everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting to hear the news.

We stood in front of everyone smiling and chuckling at their edgey ness.

"Well!" Santana asked.

"It's a girl!" Quinn and I shouted together smiling.

We heard everyone cheer and congratulate us.

"I call dibs on being the first to hold her!" Finn yelled smiling at us.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Santana said along with Puck.

"Nope none of you get to first I get too." Brittney smiled getting everyones attention. "I already asked Q." she smiled at Quinn who nodded still smiling.

"Thats great you two congratuations." Mr Shue smiled.

"Thanks Mr Shue." Quinn and I said as we sat down on the chairs.

"Alright guys well I think we should all work on a rock song. It could be about anything love, hate, life, and I think since sectionals is coming up fast we already have 'Don't Stop Believeing' and 'Proud Mary' both rock songs and we need one solo." He smiled.

Everyone was whispering and most of us were thinking '_Yes'._

I grinned I couldn't wait. I saw Mike, Matt, Mercedes, and Kurt making faces, so I knew they wouldn't tryout all I had to work with that I knew would want to was Tina, Puck, Atrie, and Finn.

"Alright guys go ahead and start I'll be in my office." he smiled leaving.

I jumped up as Puck made his way to me "You thinking the same as me?" he smirked.

"Yup." I smiled we turned and walked to Tina, and Artie. "Hey guys." I say.

"Oh hey Rachel, Puck." they smiled at us. "Whats up?" Artie asked.

"Well Noah and I were gonna start a band and well we figured Tina could do base and you could do the guitar." I say.

"Thats really nice Rachel, but Tina and I already have a song." they smiled lovealy at each other.

"Oh okay then, can't wait." I say.

"I guess I'm playing bass." Puck muttered as we walked over to Finn.

"Hey Finn." I smiled as Noah nodded to him. "Hudson."

"Hey guys whats up?" he smiled his goofy smile.

"Well we've been wanting to start a band and we figured you want in." Noah said.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Finn said standing up.

We all sat around the drums thinking of a song to play.

"It has to be epic." I say.

"Ohhhh how about_ 'Shout it out loud' by Kiss_?" Finn asked.

"Dude I am not...putting make up on." Puck said. "How about a _Tool _song?"

"Somehow I don't think the judges would like that." I say sacaticly.

Finn was playing with his drums when I gasped making him fall "What! What? What is it? Is it a spider?" he asked looking around him.

"No you nimrod! I've got the perfect song!" I shout jumping up. Everybody started staring at me so I sat back down quietly, but when everyone went back to work I turned towards the two boys and said "_'Baba O'Riley by The Who'"_

They both grinned and we got to work. We decided we would work on it at Finns house since his drums were there.

Once the bell rang I walked towards Quinn who walked away from me mad to her locker. "Whoa what's wrong?" I asked taking her wrist.

"Nothing just go back to your bandmates." She snarled. _**'Crap.' **_I thought to myself I had forgoten all about her.

"Babe I'm sorry...I was just so excited I figuered you wouldn't do a rock song...I'm sorry." I said. Looking at her as her expression sofened.

"Hey Rach you ready?" Finn asked who was standing next to Noah.

"Your going with them?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well I-" She cut me off slamming her locker.

"Whatever have fun being a rockstar." and left to my dads car.

"It's just mood swings." Noah sighed patting my shoulder.

"I hope so." I sighed. _**'I'll just have to bring home some bacon...haha thats funny.' **_I thought to myself.

After some practicing till we had it right I went home. Picking up a BLT on the way.

"Hey dad." I smiled walking in. "Is she still mad?" I asked.

"Ehh I think she simmered down some." he smiled.

I went up stairs to our room knocking softly.

"Come in." I heard her say. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to knock."

"Oh well I didn't want to disturb you." I say walking in.

"You would disturb me by knocking." she said, but when she saw how hurt I looked she sighed sitting up. "I'm sorry it's just I would have liked to sing with you too."

"Do you want too?" I asked.

"No I don't want to sing a rock song, but I would have liked it if you would have at least asked me." she said.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I did bring you, your faveorite." I smiled pulling out the BLT.

I saw the smile tugging at her lips. "Alright I forgive you." but before she could snatch the food. I pulled back gesturing to my lips.

She giggled and gave me a kiss.

We snuggled as we went through a book of names.

"Ohh how about Tayler?" she asked me, but when she saw me glued to the TV catching up with a _'Chuck'_ episode she huffed and said "You don't care."

"Huh?" I asked not really paying attention.

"I asked you about a name for our daughter and you were completly oblivious! You know what! Whatever I'll go to the guest room tonight." She snarled getting up.

"No please I'm sorry...look I turned it off." I said clicking it off.

"Stop I don't feel like looking at you right now or anything." She said.

"Fine, I'll go." I huffed grabbing the remote and walking out.

Through out the night I heard her crying, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

I figuered by morning she would talk to me, but nothing. She avoided me like the plague. Even during glee she made sure she gave me the look that told me not to come near her so I sat next to Puck.

When Artie and Tina performed _'Anyone Else But You' by 'The Moldy Peaches'._Mr Shue said it was good but that it wasn't a rock song and said the next performers would perform the next day.

That night I slept in the guest room once again how she avoided me in the house I'll never know.

The next day in glee we were performed _'Baba O'Riley by The Who._ Mr Shue smiled once we finished as everyone cheered.

"I think we found our song guys." he said clapping. "Alright well-"

"Actually Mr Shue I have something to perform." I said grabbing my guitar.

"Oh..um okay." he said then took a seat by the piano.

"Quinn I know I messed up by not paying attention and hurting your feelings, but I do care. I love you and our daughter and hopefully with this song you'll like this name for her." I said looking at Quinn who was sitting right in the center of the front row. She wasn't scowling at me, but she wasn't smiling either.

I took a seat on a stool of the center of the room and began strumming my guitar.

_**Mommy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand  
Mommy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me  
Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me**_

Quinn looks at me with a soft sweet expression. I see brad going to the piano.

_**When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles**_

Quinn started smiling at me as tears rolled down her pink cheeks.

_**Mommy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart  
Mommy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me  
Though we're apart, she's a part of me  
**_I nodded towards the violenists who started playing.

_**Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles  
**_

I saw everyone breakout their phones and wave them in the air smiling.

_**uhhhhoooo doooodoooodooodooodooo dooodooodooodoo rooodooodooodododoodoo **_

_**whooowhooooo doooo doooo doooo**_

_**When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles**_

When the days have gone grey,  
Nothing's wrong when Molly smiles

By the time I was finished everyone was in tears. I even saw Santana wipe one off before anyone could tell, but her nose was pink so I guess it didn't really matter.

I walked over to Quinn "I'm sorry." I said siping her tears.

"It's okay I forgive you." she breathed out.

"What did you think about the song?" I asked looking down.

"I thought it was perfect." she smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Hmmhm. We found our daughters first name." she smiled and pulled me in a kiss.

"I missed you." I breathed out.

"I missed you too." she said.

When we told my dads the news about the name they were extatic.

Finally that night it got hot.

"Tell me again." Quinn breathed out as I kissed her neck.

"You. Are. So. Sexy." I said in between kisses.

She groaned hearing those four words. I went down and kissed her baby bump.

"I love you Molly, but you need to go to sleep and cover your ears." I laughed making Quinn laugh.

"She's asleep and covered in goop now make love to me." Quinn said pulling me up to her.

"Ohh baby you know just how to turn me on." I said sarcasticly.

"It's either now or you watch me do it." She arched her eyebrow.

I bent down taking her lips in mine "I love you...I have I said that lately?" I asked.

"No." Quinn pouted.

"Well I do." I say kissing her again.

"Good because I love you too." she smirked looking up at me.

"Say it." I whispered tugging her ear with my teeth.

"Make love to me." She husked.

I groaned and let myself make love to her very, very slowly.


	20. I Hope Your Proud

**don't like then don't read. **

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Twenty "We Are Family"**

"Grace?" Quinn asked me looking at my face for an answer.

"...Hmmm no." I said.

"Blake?" she asked me

"Ohhh I like that one. Put that name on the list." I smiled eating a sour patch kid.

"Baby don't eat too many of those you know it scratches the roof of your mouth and gives you a blister on the inside of your cheek, and then it hurts you to kiss me...or do anything else." she arched her eyebrow.

I giggled and put the bag away. "Ohh how about Hayden?" I asked eagerly.

"I like it, I'll put it on the list." Quinn smiled.

"Ohh what about Allison?" I asked.

"I like that one too." Quinn said writing it down. "How about Marie?"

"Hmmm 'Molly Marie Berry." I grinned I liked it too. "Wait hey? Umm am I taking your name or are you taking my name? Cause 'Quinn Charlie Berry doesn't sound fitting." I asked.

"Well as much as I want your last name it doesn't go." She said to me slowly.

"It's okay. I like you keeping your last name...it's sexy." I smirked.

Quinn laughed hard "How is it sexy?" she asked.

"Because when I think of Quinn Fabray I think of a powerful, hot hbic cheerleader." I grinned.

She smiled "Am I not those things now?"

"Hell yeah you are. Babe you do the whole thing with your eyebrow and glaring, it's so hot when your mad...so hot." I said nearly drooling.

"Yeah?" she asked me smirking.

"Hmhm." I said nodding my head 'yes'. "Just like I won't be the same if I took your last name."

"How will you not be the same?" she asked.

"I'd be your bitch, and Santana would tease me saying that I'm more whipped than her." I said making her laugh.

"I do love you enough to not want you to go through torment with her." She smirked. "Okay now lets get back to middle names. What do you think about Madison?"

"Nope...it sounds weird." I said making a funny face. Quinn sighed and soon I became bored.

"Babe can we just take a break for a few minutes?" I asked.

She nodded and set the book and the list on the night stand. "What's wrong baby?" she asked me.

"Nothing, it's just...your distracting me." I said smirking.

She smirked back and sat up "Really how?" Quinn asked straddling me.

"With your hotness." I chuckled.

Quinn giggled and kissed me. That was one of the perks of her pregnancy. Quinn was always turned on.

I flipped us over "Hey.." I said caressing her bottom lip.

"Hmm?" She said in a daze.

"I love you." I say with so much certainty she shudders.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Suddenly I didn't I didn't want to make love. I know crazy right!

I laid down beside her and we cuddled, while my fingers traced patterns on her stomach.

"What, is it five more months baby?" I asked looking up at her.

"Hmhm...you scared?" she asked smirking.

"Uhhh duh." I said laughing. "What if I break it?.. I mean her...what if I hold her too tight...or drop her, or...I'm a horrible mommy." I gasped making myself feel sick.

Quinn giggled and sat up as best as she could. "Sweetie she's not a china doll, and your great with kids!" Quinn laughed saying "They even follow you when their lost in department stores or when were in restaurants they always keep their gaze on you."

I smiled "I am pretty awesome with kids." I grinned "But babe this is different shes ours. When I take care of a kid or play with one I could always leave right after this time I can't, and what if-"

"Rachel! Baby I know your scared, but I know for a fact your going to be a great mom. You know how?" Quinn asked me. I shook my head 'no'. "Because your always worrying about her, that's how."

It was silent for a while till I cut it. "Babe?" I say.

"Hmm?" she hums.

"I don't want her to be a brat. I don't want her to be one of those kids that run their mouths because their parents won't tell them right from wrong. I want her to make the right decisions on her own.. you know." I say looking up at her.

Quinn nodded her head "She will because she has us, and your dads, all of glee...and I won't teach her the bad things my parents tried to brainwash me with. If she wants to be only Jewish then that's okay if she wants to be only christen then okay if she wants to be both then okay." Quinn said.

"SWEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT!" I said smiling.

Quinn giggled "What?"

"That means we could have Chrismukkah! Ohhhh man that would be so kick ass! I can't wait to see her smile and hear her laugh echo through out the house on Christmas day." I sigh kissing Quinn's cheek.

"Me either...wait...you celebrate Christmas?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah baby my dad's catholic." I smile.

"I didn't know that." She said. "How?" She asked me

"Well you know how my dad is black right?" I say.

Quinn chuckled "Yeah."

"Well my dad was adopted by my grandma Rosie...she's Mexican." I say.

Quinn's eyebrows raised.

"My grandma and grandpa Ignacio, but everyone calls him Nacho, but anyway they took my dad in from my cousin who didn't want him." I say.

"Wow...your cousin? Whats her name?" Quinn asked.

"Tina well I guess grandma, but dad said no cousin...,but she's in prison now...,anyways my dad never talks about it because he said he got off lucky by getting adopted, because he would have ended up like his brother and his two sisters. They didn't have it easy like my dad. He got raised right they didn't." I say.

"Wow I can't believe it. No wonder your so damn good at spanish." Quinn smirked. "So how did your dads meet?" she asked.

"They went to the same high school." I say.

"Where? Like here in Lima?" Quinn asked me.

"No in Texas." I say.

Quinn's eyes widened. "I thought Texas was-"

"They are...my dads kept it hidden for a while the only person who knew was my grandma Rosie she didn't care she loved him more than anything." I say

"What about Johna?" Quinn asked.

"Well my grandma Carmen always wanted him with a nice Jewish girl, but as it turns out their aren't very many Jews in a Small town in Texas." I laughed.

"Oh." Quinn laughed.

Thanksgiving came fast and we were all in Texas at my grandma Rosie's house I saw as Quinn looked so shocked at how everyone was laughing and making jokes, but how no one really cared that she was pregnant and with me. I sat with Quinn rubbing her tummy. When my grandma came and asked me to go to the barn and grab some more paper towels. I kissed Quinn's cheek telling her I'd be right back.

When I had came back it was time to say grace around the table. I noticed how Quinn had been crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing." She smiled.

After grace was finished we ate then went to my other grandmas house. I sat holding Quinn's hand on the table as Grandma grimaced at Quinn.

"Grandma please I love her...she'll never hurt me and I'll never hurt her." I sigh as my grandma starts crying. I walked over to her holding her tight.

"Sweetheart will you go grab me some tissues?" She asked me. I nodded and left. It took me a while to find it, but when I came back Quinn had tears in her eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong." I whispered in her ear.

Quinn chuckled and tried her best to go down on one knee. Quinn pulled out my grandma's old wedding ring. "Will you marry me Rachel Ryan Berry?" she cried smiling.

I laughed letting a few tears slide "Of course!"

Later that night Quinn and I were laying down and I asked her "What made you cry at my grandma Rosie's?"

"When you had left she sat down telling me if I ever hurt you she'd whoop my ass." Quinn laughed. "Then she said that if Molly was really yours and mine, and she said because she see's at how you treat me and that she diapered you she knows how your body works." Quinn laughed again "and when I nodded she just smiled and laughed. So I asked if I could ask you to marry me, and she said I would be a fool if I wouldn't."

I couldn't believe my grandma knew...that was pretty creepy. "But why did you cry?"

"She kept telling me story's of you and your cousins and showing me old photos...I just couldn't help, but cry." Quinn smiled to me.

"Okay then how did you win over my grandma Carmen?" I asked.

"I had told her that we love eachother to the point were we wouldn't know what to do with out one another. She then told me story's about you and your grandpa and how I needed to make sure you followed your dream. Then she took off her ring and gave it to me to give to you." I kissed Quinn on her temple.

"Quinn" I called out.

"Yeah?" She asked lowly.

"I love you." I sighed snuggling close to her.

Quinn giggled "I love you too."

"Quinn."I called out again.

"Yeah baby?" she asked.

"...Will you go with me to visit my grandfathers grave?" I asked.

Quinn's head popped up to look at me "Of course."

In the morning Quinn and I left to the store. I had bought my grandpa some flowers and some for my grandmas and Quinn.

Quinn smiled in surprise when she saw me hand her some flowers her favorite flowers. She kissed my cheek saying thank you.

When we both got out of the car Quinn stayed behind letting me talk to my grandpa first.

I crouched down setting the flowers in the vase on his grave stone. I cleared away all weeds and dirt.

"Hey grandpa...I miss you...I miss you so much." I said to him. "I know I haven't visited in a while, and I'm sorry. I brought someone...someone special...her name is Quinn grandpa..." I laughed "Were having a daughter and getting married..., but you probably already know that...I hope your proud of me grandpa...I wish you were here...I wish you could have watched me grow and see how much I love Quinn and watch me graduate and get married and live a happy life. I wish you could be here when my baby girl comes in to this world...I love you grandpa." I say standing up. Quinn took me in her arms holding me trying to sooth me.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear.

I cried out "I love you too."


	21. You Make My Dreams Come True

**don't like then don't read. **

**Okay so this chapter is a little short I just had no clue what to write so I guess it's just a filler chapter, but heres some fluff [;**

**Also ideas for chapters are welcome **

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Twentyone "You My Make My Dreams Come True"**

"Sooo which one?" Quinn asked me.

"Hmmm..." I hum.

Quinn and I were both debating over a light neutrual yellow for the nursery or a light lavender color.

"Damn his is hard." I sigh. Quinn smiles at my seriousness as I sit on the rocking chair I bought for the nursery. "Lavender." I say.

"Hmm..perfect." Quinn say's straddling me. I could feel the baby kicking me against my stomach making me look down. I remember when I first felt her kick. It was last month when-

_**Flashback**_

"_Shucks" said the bunny, "I might just as well_

_stay where I am and be your little bunny."_

_I could see Quinn smiling at me as she closed her eyes._

_And so he did._

"_Have a carrot," said the mother bunny._

_"The End." I said to Quinn's belly. "It's true though you know...Molly I'll do anything for you. I love you to the sky and back." I suddenly felt something nudge my hand. Quinn and I both sat up grinning like crazy. _

_"Oh my god!" Quinn exclaimed holding her stomach._

_"She kicked! She..she kicked!" I grinned jumping up and down. "Dad! Daddy!" _

_"What! What's wrong?" my dad came in panicing._

_"Molly! She..she kicked! She kicked dad!" I smiled._

_We were all laughing and smiling. "Make her kick again Rach!" Quinn smiled._

_I grinned and lightly sang '__You Are My Sunshine/ My only sunshine./ You make me happy/ When skies are grey. /You'll never know, dear,/ How much I love you./ Please don't take my sunshine away'_

_By the time I finished every one was in tears sniffing and smiling. "I love you Molly." I say. _

_My dad's beeper went off and he groaned "I can tell them I'm busy." _

_"No Jim, please it's okay you can feel Molly kick anytime." Quinn said still crying._

_"Okay then, Molly sweetheart grandpa loves you, very much." My dad said towards Quinn's belly._

_"I'll walk you sweetie." My daddy said getting up to leave with him._

_I wipped Quinn's tears away as I started to let mine fall still smiling. "I love you both Quinn so much it hurts." I say clutching my heart. I go back down to Molly "Molly mommy loves you soo much, I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you." I say kissing Quinn's stomach Molly nudged me back._

_Quinn pulled me back up "I love you soo much Rachel." she whispered as she began to cry again._

_"I love you too Quinn."_

_Quinn and I had fallen asleep and, as ussual I had kept quiet and still when I woke up before her, but I didn't know she was awake till I heard my daddy come in and kiss my forehead._

_"Hey Johna." Quin whispered smiling._

_"Hey you I thought you were asleep." My daddy chuckled._

_"I didn't want to wake these two up." Quinn giggled pointing to me and Molly. "She's been kicking me non stop. Especialy when Rachel sang and talked to her."_

_"Did you know Rachel's mom would read to her everynight and sing to her, and tell her how much she loved her?" my daddy asked._

_"Really?" I heard Quinn ask. _

_"Yeah 'The runaway bunny' were both their favorites. Especialy 'You are my sunshine'." Johna sighed. "It alway's made Rachel cry when we sang her that song or read her that book. We figured it was cause she would think of her mom, and remember she didn't have that love and warmth. I mean yes from both me and Jimmy, but no one can replace a mothers warmth it's irreplaceable." _

_"Wow..she never told me that." My girlfriend said._

_"She doesn't like to talk about it because it hurts..you know?" My daddy asked._

_"Yeah...I love you Rachel." Quinn whispered. I just held her closer and snuggled into her warmth falling asleep all over again._

_**end of flashback**_

"God I love you Quinn." I groan inwardly. Quinn started kissing up and down my neck.

"I love you too...now take me or I'm gonna explode!" Quinn sighed.

She groaned loudly while I kissed and sucked on her neck. She tried to take off my shirt, but I stopped her. "Baby we can't have sex in the nursery...It's gross, and disturbing."

"Well then take me some place were we can then!" She growled at me. Oh yeah by the way don't ever mess with a pregnant women especialy when she's horny.

I lifted her as she pushed my jeans down still in the same postition. I sat us down on my chair by my bed. Somehow she already took off her pants.

"Ohhhh" I groan as she lowers herself on me.

Quinn lets out this exotic moan making me moan as well.

Soon Quinn moaning and gasping for air. I stopped as she began to lose control. Quinn clutched her hands around patches of my shirt as she began to move franticly up and down moaning and whineing.

"Rachel!" She groans.

I started meeting her half way till we became undone. She leaned on me still breathing heavily.

"Wow." I pant.

"I know!" She grinns pulling me back in for round two. Good thing my fathers weren't here this weekend since Quinn and I had a weekend filled with sex!

Quinn and I decided to make a shopping trip to Party Barn Kids, and I was pretty much buying everything.

"Aw! Babe look at these cute baby wraps they are too cute!" I grinned looking at the animal shaped bath towels for babies.

"Oh my gosh they are!" Quinn giggled at all the bath wraps.

"I want them all." I chuckled picking up each one.

"Babe, no." Quinn shook her head while smiling.

"Yes!" I smiled buying them anyway.

"Alright, lets check out the cribs." Quinn smiled yanking me away from the overly flurty cashiere women.

"How do I alway's get hit on in front of you?" I huffed.

"Because your a hot girl whos with a whale." Quinn said.

I stopped making Quinn come back. "Your not a whale Quinn...you look so beautiful I swear. Even more hot than in that cheerios uniform."

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "You are lying through your teeth you little demon."

"I swear just the fact that your carrying our child...and don't even get me started on your boobs! And ohh dear God your ass!" I say closing my eyes at the end picturing Quinn's ass..and damn did it look tastey.

"Babe.." Quinn hissed trying to hide her blushing smile "Keep it down."

"You wanna go to the bathroom?" I asked extremely turned on.

"No!" She smiled.

"Yeah your probably right besides your too loud." I smirk walking off in front of her towards the cribs. I could totally see her gapping at me.

Quinn caught up too me and smacked me in he face with a baby pillow. "Oh I'm sorry baby did I hit you?"

I huffed fixing my hair.

I felt Quinn fix the side well at least I thought it was Quinn. "Thanks babe." I smile turning to her.

My eyes widen "What did you just call her?" I heard Quinn ask.

"Baby Quinn, I swear I thought it was you! I swear!" I say.

"It's true she really didn't know it was me." The hot cashere lady said.

"Why were you even touching her?" Quinn growled at the girl.

"Because I saw you hit her and she needed help fixing her hair." The girl bravely said.

"First we were playing around, second if you ever touch my girfriend again I will kick your ass, and third don't piss me off." Quinn was pissed really pissed.

The girl just smirked and looked at me "My name is Ally and if you need anything, and I mean **anything** just call me." She said handing me a card "Just remember I don't cheat and I'm not a cow." She laughed walking off. Oh no she didn't just call my baby mama fat.

"Hey Ally." She turned around to me I could see Quinn's eyes watering.

"Want me so soon huh? I go on break here in a few-" I cut her off.

"Look thats my girl over their both of them, and Quinn has never cheated on me that's my baby and you messing with her isn't helping you...I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever cheat on her. You know your hot I'm not gonna lie, but stop hitting on me cause your just embarassing yourself and wasting your time." I say turning around back to Quinn.

Quinn was smiling at me "You..stood up for me...and turned down someone."

"Do you honestly think I would let anyone make my baby cry? Let alone cheat on you." I say holding her waist "Your mine baby alway's and forever...Now lets not let that chick ruin our baby shopping moment." Quinn nodded and I dragged her to a crib that caught my attention "Ohhh I like this one!"

Quinn looked at the price "Babe it's too much."

"Hey..what did I tell you?" I say arching my eyebrow.

"No Rachel I'm not letting you use your college fund!" She said.

"Babe this isn't about us anymore it's about Molly she deserves the best. Besides we can use it again for the next one." Ohh shit I said that outloud!

Quinn arched her eyebrow "The next one?"

"Well...yeah. I mean not right now! Of course, but yeah I want a family with you Quinn." I say shyly.

Quinn started letting tears fall "Damn hormones." She muttered smiling.

"Sooo..is that a yes?" I ask smiling.

She nodded wipping her tears away.

"What did you buy the whole store?" My daddy asked grinning when I showed him the baby wraps.

"She wouldn't take no as an answer." Quinn laughed with my dad looking at me and my daddy cooing over the baby things.

We all went up to the guest room removing all the paint covers and started setting up.

When we finished Quinn and I layed down on the our bed with the door open so we could se straight into the nursery.

"See babe, it's perfect!" I smiled with her.

"Yeah" Quinn yawned getting a comfortable snuggle with me. "It is."


	22. Our Family

**don't like then don't read. **

**I got influenced by all of your reviews haha I had to post another I hope you like it. **

**P.S. the more reviews the faster I update..just sayin**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Twenty two "Our Family"**

I was sitting in class when I got a text from Quinn.

_'911! Meet me in the bathroom in the auditorium ASAP!'_

Now automatically I started panicking, and thinking the worst. So I tell my teacher and he said go on ahead. As soon as he said yes I picked up my backpack and jetted out of the class rom to meet Quinn. I could feel my stomach twisting in tangled knots thinking of horrible scenarios.

As soon as I got to the bathroom I burt through the doors and pant "Quinn! Quinn! Quinn baby are you alright!" I started pushing open stalls looking trough each one and found nothing. I turned when I heard a click on the door. It was Quinn.

"You know I was standing right beside you when you busted in here just now. You must be really oblivious." she says locking the door.

She started staring at me with eyes laced with arousal. She walked towards me taking off my backpack and started nibbling my ear.

"Quinn." I sigh I was mad at her. I push her away walking in front of her. Her face was confused and hurt. "Not uh..don't you give me that look Fabray."

"Baby what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Quinn! You had me worried sick!" I say feeling a twist in my stomach.

"Baby..Rachel I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I swear." she said cupping my face.

"Quinn this isn't 911 call!" I say still mad pushing her away.

She took my hand turning me to her and pouted "Yes it is..I wanted to have sex with you baby..I need you." she said wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me in a kiss. I turned my head. "Baby please don't be mad anymore. I'm sorry, and I promise never to scare you like that again." she said to me.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise...Now fuck me..baby I'm so wet for you." she sighed.

"How?" I asked arching my eyebrow as she walked to the sink counter.

"Well..I just started thinking of you and then it led to some sexy times and made me super super in need of you." She grinned seductively.

I chuckled as Quinn tried to be sexy and hop on the counter, but she couldn't.

"Shut up and help me!" she said.

I walked over to her still chuckling and lifted her up to sit down.

"Now.." she husked "Where were we?"

I smirked pulling her into a kiss. I lifted the hem of her dress and let my fingers feel up her thigh slowly.

She winced gasping.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hands are cold." she said.

I was about to pull away, but she kept my hand there. "No! Don't just..just keep going baby, please!" she squirmed.

I smirked again gripping her upper thigh. I kissed her neck but she brought me back to her lips.

I let my finger trail slowly down between her folds.

"Shit, baby...your soaked!" I groaned pulling my finger out to see it glazed over with her wetness.

She grinned "See how bad I need you? Now lets see how bad you need me." she smirked letting her feet hit the ground. She unzipped my pants bringing out my partner in crime.

She smirked up at me feeling how hard I was getting.

She let her mouth bring me in. "Ohhhh fuck" I hissed having to hold my self up by the counter.

I watched as her blonde head went back and forth, back and forth she clamped her mouth firmer on my dick and slowly brought it out of her mouth.

"Are you ready baby?" she asked.

"Uhuh." I moan.

"Then pick me up." she says softly.

I bring her back up and let my head hide underneath her dress and let my tongue rub over her nub.

"Ohhh fuck! Baby! Stop teasing me!" she moaned.

I stopped and lifted my dick and slowly entered her.

"Ohhh shit...ohhh fuck" we groaned.

"Faster! Make me cum baby! Make me cum!" she moans

I quickly oblige. I slammed against her so hard her body kept hitting the mirror behind her.

"Floor." she muttered. Now if I wasn't so fucking close I would have argued with her, but like I said before never mess with a horny pregnant women.

I bring her down with me slowly and she starts cupping my breasts. Quinn threw her head back biting her lips to keep for screaming my name.

She slowed down arching back and forthmoaning and squealing. Quinn kept going again faster till she started whining and slowly moved back and forth whining "RRRRRAAACCCCHHHHEEELLLL"

I know shes cumming around me as she whined my name. "Fuck I love your craveings for sex!" I smirk.

She giggled exahoustedly and bent down to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled back.

* * *

"Hey, baby." Quinn said climbing in bed with me.

"Hi MILF. You know I should change it to MIGF" I smile.

Quinn chuckled laying her head on my shoulder. "Why? What's MIGF?"

"Mother I Get To Fuck." I laughed.

"You are soo bad." Quinn giggled smacking me shoulder.

I smile "Sooo babe when do you think we should get hitched?" I ask.

"Well I'm not all the way sure I was thinking this summer when I loose all my baby weight and can actually fit into a dress. Or we can wait till were fully done with school and get married or we can get married after our graduation, or maybe once we get to a slow point in out careers, but then I keep thinking to myself I want to look young and fit...and I know I can work off all this blubber after I have Molly and I know I want to be married by the time I have a child." Quinn said

"I think you've got it all figured out babe. We can have it this summer." I say.

"No..no, no, no, no you get to have a say in this too baby this is our wedding not just mine." she said. "So talk to me. Tell me what your thoughts are."

"Well I at first I kept thinking maybe when we have a slow time in our careers, but then I remembered I don't want to have to tell reporters that your my fiance and when they ask when I asked or when we will I'd tell them my sophomore year, and they probably think I wasn't serious, then what you just told me about the young thing I figured how about during the fall at the cabin. It's beautiful during the fall or you know where ever you want since your christian." I say.

"Wow you make a great point. I think we should have it in the fall. I'll be fit and ready by then, and we can plan." she smiled.

"The only thing is the trip." I say

"Don't you mean honeymoon?" she arched her brow.

"I can't say...it sounds weird." I say shyly.

Quinn giggled and pecked my lips "You are too cute." she smiled. "So you want a small fall wedding?" she asked.

"Yeah or winter." I say back "Just our friends and family."

"Your family." she mumbled looking down.

I lifted her chin "Our family."

She grinned at me "Our family."


	23. Valentines Day

**don't like then don't read. **

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Twenty three "Valentines Day"**

_'Hmmm God damn Quinn's ass looks so fucking hot right now...damn I wanna tap that.' _I thought to myself as I watched Quinn bending down putting clothes in the dryer.

I was so deep in thought that when Quinn slowly turned her head she arched her eyebrow at me as I continued to bite my lip and keep my gaze on the perfect curve of her ass.

Quinn cleared her throat and I quickly turned my gaze back to folding clothes.

"Babe?" Quinn called me out.

"Hm?"

"What were you staring at?" she asked me.

"Umm...uhhh...the clothes?" I weakly mutter.

She giggled at hooking her fingers through my belt loops.

"You..." Quinn let her eyes meet mine after she scanned my body. "Want..me?" she asked innocently.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Cause...I want you too." she said giving me an Innocent smile. Quinn leaned in licking my neck as she put her hands on the sides of my face.

I groaned feeling her tongue glide across my neck. I felt her smirked on my neck and she leaned to my ear and whispered "Your dads aren't here."

I smirked bringing her in for a kiss. She moved her lips back to my neck as I gripped her thighs. Quinn hooked her arms around my neck as I lifted her off the ground and on the washer.

Her hands moved down between us unhooking my belt as I lifted her dress and underwear off dumping them in the hamper.

We smiled at each other then quickly went back to kissing. I was about to feel her when she stopped me. I gave her a questioning look.

"No teasing just fucking."

I arched my eyebrow.

"What? Mama wants some lovin'."

I chuckled then soon found out I couldn't reach because Quinn's belly was sticking out. "Uhh why don't we go on the counter, or the floor?"

Quinn started sobbing on my shoulder "I'm too fat aren't I! Ohhh God!"

"Heyyyy, baby you look beautiful. Like an angel." '_**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel/ Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby/ Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel/ Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady'**_

Quinn gave me a small smile. "I love you Quinn, and I think your smokin'! Why do you worry so much about this? Your pregnant it's sapose to happen."

"I know I just...don't wanna lose you." she sniffled.

"Seriously? Quinn we've been together for two years, seven months, and three days; and were getting married, and! Having a baby. My life is with you...So please stop thinking about me hurting you."

"I'm sorry, I trust you. I do I just never want to lose you."

"You won't unless God has other plans for me." I say.

Quinn flinched "Don't...say that. I'd be nothing with out you."

"I know you would be stronger than me. I would just give up."

"But what about Molly?" she asked.

"Quinn I wouldn't be a good mother to her if you weren't there. I would never be happy, and I would be living a life I wouldn't want to live. I can't lose you, and I never want too."

"Rachel...if something did happen to me. I want you to raise our daughter, and hopefully down the line fall in love again." Quinn wiped my tears away.

I huffed a laugh "The only one for me is you. Without you there's no me...I don't know...I honestly don't know anymore now that were gonna have Molly, but we should pick god parents just in case something happens to my dad's."

"Yeah...yeah your right." Quinn said biting her bottom lip.

"Noah as the godfather" I say.

"No way." Quinn said.

"What? Why not? We've been friends for years. He's a good guy."

Quinn scoffed "No."

"Quinn." I warned. "He would make a great godfather. Just like Santana would make a great godmother."

Quinn sighed "Fine, but your telling B why she isn't one."

"Aw man." I say.

"Ha ha." Quinn smirked.

Later on while Quinn and I watched TV she turned to me smiling.

I smirked "What?"

"Do you know what's coming up?"

"Umm Tuesday?" I asked, but I really knew exactly what she was talking about Valentines day.

Her smile fell "Yup, Tuesday." she grumbled turning back towards the TV.

I stifled a laugh. I can't believe she actually thought I forgot about our sexaversary, and Valentines day.

Quinn had tried dropping hints everyday, and grumbled everytime I acted like I didn't know what she was talking about.

So when Valentines day came it was on a Sunday, and when I told her I had plans with Noah. I practically saw the anger, hurt, and frustration in her eyes.

When Quinn left with Santana and Brittney Noah had helped me set up the house for when Quinn came back.

"Hey baby!" I smiled as she walked in.

She stared at me with a blank expression. When I tried to kiss her lips she moved her face.

I laughed in the inside; Quinn was so mad she didn't even want my kisses!

"What's wrong baby?" I ask innocently

"I don't even wanna see you right now." she growled.

"Whoa what's wrong with you?" I asked.

Quinn grumbled "UGHHH!" and stomped up stairs shouting at me as I slowly followed close behind."I CAN NOT! BELIEVE YOU FORGOT WHAT TODAY WAS! YOU HAVE PROBABLY BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH NEANDERTHAL PUCK HEAD! I DON'T EVEN WANNA LOOK AT YOU! UGHHH I COULD JUST-"

I sighed smiling at her leaning on my dads door frame watching her as she looked in our room.

I had made everything as romantic as our first time.

She slowly turned around eye brows raised, and mouth slacked open.

I smiled looking down then back up at her "Do you honestly think I could have forgotten what today was?" I asked walking towards her.

She stumbled with her words.

I chuckled picking up a chocolate covered strawberry and rubbing it on her pink lushes lips.

I leaned in letting my tongue sweep across her chocolate covered lips "Hmm..tasty...but I bet you taste even better between your thighs." I say making Quinn moan and eyes shut.

"I thought you forgot." Quinn said quietly.

"As if I could ever forget our sexaversary, and valentines day. Quinn today is the mark where I gave you my two of the three things I have to give you." I say letting my thumb stroke her bottom lip.

"Yeah? And what is that?" she asked.

"Well on News Years I gave you my heart, on Valentines day I gave you my body, and on our wedding day I'm giving you my soul."

Quinn lightly smiled letting droplets of tears run down her beautiful face. "You always know just what to say to me."

I smiled chuckling with her. "I love you Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too Rachel Berry." she smiled at me.

"Oh! Right I have something for you." I say walking to night stand and pulling out a small black box.

"Rachel noo, no, no, no." I put my finger to her lips.

"Yes, now open it." I smile.

"It's too much baby, no."

"Babe" I sigh "Just open it."

Quinn reluctantly opened it and gasped.

"I saw you looking at them the other day, and I knew how bad you wanted them." I smiled.

She cried a little more "Thank you, their beautiful, but I didn't get you anything."

"What? Yes you did. Quinn you give me everything just by loving me, and carrying our child." I say back.

"Now...you lay down and relax while I give you a full body massage." I smirk.

She giggled "Well I really can't say no to that."

I massaged her for about an hour till she fell asleep. I laid next to her reading a book about what to expect when your expecting.

"Ohhh babe I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." Quinn groaned sitting up.

I chuckled "Don't be today is all about you." I say putting the book down.

She smirked wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "What about you?" she husked tugging on my ear with her perly whites.

"Well it helps me to help you." I say smiling.

"Hmhm, yeah well then let me help you to help me first." she smirked.

She pushed me down straddling my waist grazing her hands up my stomach yanking my shirt off.

I met her half way letting her tongue seek out mine.

She lifted herself off me unbuckling my belt. I rest against my forearms lifting my body up as she pulling my jeans down along with a pair of gold briefs.

She giggled "Gold?"

I shrugged as she giggled. She soon forgot about my gold pair of briefs and laid kisses along my shoulders.

I let my hands glide up under her dress and lift it off swiftly as she pulled down her underwear.

She snapped off my bra as I unclasped hers.

We started grinding till she broke our kissing and panted "Wait, wait."

"What's wrong. Is it the baby?" I asked out of breath.

"No I just wanna lay down I feel fat up here."

I rolled my eyes fixing the pillows then laid her down. I reached out for a strawberry with chocolate on it and let it glide up between Quinn's folds. She gasped.

I rubbed a little on her lips earning a whimper as I licked it off and kissed her.

I pulled away bringing the strawberry to my mouth and seductively ate it while her eyes were filled with desire.

"Hmm Quinn you strawberry's plus chocolate equals an explosion of flavor." I smirked.

I laid down between Quinn's legs letting my tongue dance around her arousal.

She moaned bucking her hips and whimpered "More." I let my two fingers take Quinn's clit and rub them together making her groan for me.

"Fuck..Rachel please..I need you inside of me...I wanna feel you inside of me...make love to me." she moaned.

I kissed up her bulging bell sucking on her aching breasts then on her lips. She hissed in the grand sensation as I slowly entered her. Slowly pumping, in and out, in and out. Till she started bucking her hips for more. She whimbered as I pumped out.

I lifted her turning her arounf on her knees. I held her belly as she leaned against my body directing me into her. This was a way better position. It gave me more room to go deeper.

"Ohhhhhh" Quinn moaned. "Fuck"

We rubbed up against each other franticly. Breathing hard trying to catch our breath, and panting at the heat.

Soon we came to a slow stop. We wobbled a little on our knees then crashed to the bed. Quinn turned on her side facing me as I panted.

"That was amazing, baby" she smiled.

"Uh huh" I panted.

She giggled kissing my cheek.

The next day Quinn made me breakfast in bed "Aww baby, I was gonna do that."

"I wanted to do something for you." she smiled.

"Thank you baby it's delicious." I smiled.

"Good." she beamed.

As I ate she she smiled at me "Hmm?" I asked.

"I was thinking we should pick out eachothers clothes for our wedding."

I furrowed my eyebrows together "Isn't that bad luck?"

"That's when you see the bride in the wedding dress." She clarified. Even though I didn't think it made much of a difference, but anything to make my baby happy. Plus I have invisioned Quinn in the perfect white dress I know she'll just love.

I grinned at her "I think that's a great idea."

"Really?" She asked excitingly.

I nod "Yeah!"

"Yay! I can't wait!"

**What do you guys want Quinn to pick out for Rachel to wear on their wedding day? a suit like Ellen? Or a lovely dress?**


	24. Just The Way You Are

**don't like then don't read. **

**Sorry about the long wait guys my muse had abandoned me but a few weeks ago I thought about how to start it and so I did but then I needed to know how to end it (the chapter not the story) [: anyways...I hope you will all still love this story. remember reviewing is love {:**

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing chapter Twenty Four "Just The Way You Are"**

See the thing about Quinn is that she has always had self image issues. When I first met her she was down because her mother told her she would never compare to her sister, and I try every day to make her see what I see. The beautiful angel that's in front of me, the goddess with the mortal, the girl that makes my palms sweaty, and nerves jumping. It seemed like she was getting to know her body it seemed like she was starting to love it but now she's eight months pregnant merely two weeks before her due date, and her hormones are unstable right now, so when all of glee club played this weird game were one person is blindfolded and someone does something to that person, and you have to guess who it was. Guess who the blindfolded person ended up being...that's right it was me.

Someone had sat in my lap grinding up and down my body. I thought it was Quinn since she was the only one who gave me boners. Nope, it wasn't her it was Santana; and it was just my luck when Quinn came back from the bathroom.

"Whoa!" Santana laughed slurring in my neck.

"What the hell! Lopez get off of my fiance!" Quinn growled.

Santana kept laughing when I dumped her off of me.

"She" Santana kept laughing "Got...a boner!"

Quinn's eyes went wide.

"I thought it was you!" I say holding a pillow over my lower regions.

"Take me home. Now."

I nod leading her to the car. The drive was silent.

"Quinn I swear I thought it was you."

"I'm too tired to talk about this right now." Quinn said back.

I sighed feeling horrible.

Before we went to bed I said "I love you Quinn, I really thought it was you."

"I know, I love you to."

For the next few days Quinn was quiet, and sad. Till I finally asked her "Quinn please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm tired Rachel, fat, hungry all the time, I want to cry most of the time, I feel unsexy, my back hurts, and I can only sleep in one position. That's how I feel." She said wiping tears away then stood up from the library chair and walked out.

So when it was time for glee of course I raised my hand "Mr Shue can I sing a song...please."

"Sure." he smiled.

I walked up to Brad handing him sheet music then back to the stool picking up my guitar as and started playing _'Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars'_.

I looked at Quinn as I sang:

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes;  
Make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair;  
Falls perfectly without her trying.**_

Quinn smiled blushing

_**She's so beautiful;  
And I tell her every day.**_

I shut my eyes singing from the soul.

_**Yeah; I know, I know,**_  
_**When I compliment her**_  
_**She won't believe me.**_  
_**And it's so, it's so**_  
_**Sad to think that she don't see what I see.**_

_**But every time she asks me "do I look okay?",**_  
_**I say:**_

I opened my eyes looking back at Quinn.

**_When I see your face,_**  
**_There's not a thing that I would change._**  
**_Cause you're amazing,_**  
**_Just the way you are._**  
**_And when you smile,_**  
**_The whole world stops and stares for a while._**  
**_'Cause girl you're amazing,_**  
**_Just the way you are._**

I smiled singing these next verses.

**_Yeah, Her lips, her lips;_**  
**_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me._**  
**_Her laugh, her laugh;_**  
**_She hates but I think it's so sexy._**  
**_She's so beautiful,_**  
**_And I tell her every day._**

I shook my head as I sang:

**_Oh you know, you know, you know_**  
**_I'd never ask you to change._**  
**_If perfect's what you're searching for_**  
**_Then just stay the same._**

**_So, don't even bother asking_**  
**_If you look okay;_**  
**_You know I say:_**

I held Quinn's gaze seeing her smile and face blushen while our friends started whistling along.

**_When I see your face,_**  
**_There's not a thing that I would change._**  
**_'Cause you're amazing,_**  
**_Just the way you are._**  
**_And when you smile,_**  
**_The whole world stops and stares for a while._**  
**_Cause girl you're amazing,_**  
**_Just the way you are._**

**_The way you are._**  
**_The way you are._**  
**_Girl you're amazing,_**  
**_Just the way you are._**

**_When I see your face,_**  
**_There's not a thing that I would change._**  
**_'Cause you're amazing,_**  
**_Just the way you are._**  
**_And when you smile,_**  
**_The whole world stops and stares for a while._**  
**_'Cause girl you're amazing,_**  
**_Just the way you are._**

**_Yea-eah._**

I saw happy tears in Quinn's eyes. I walked to her kneeling down.

"Quinn Fabray you are the most beautiful girl that has ever walked the Earth. No matter what."

'Awws' were cooed from all over the room.

"Thank you" Quinn wiped her tears blushing as she smiled shyly.

I smirked trying to hold my laughter "Don't thank me thank yo mama cause damn girl your _fine_!"

Everyone laughed as Quinn hit me playfully on my arm "Shut up and kiss me."

I smiled kissing Quinn chastely on the lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as I opened the door Quinn slammed my body against it shutting it with a slam.

"Omf!" I puffed out feeling Quinn lay wet kisses along my neck.

"Where...Are...Your...Dads?" Quinn asked me breathless while kissing me.

"At...Work." I said back panting.

"Good." she replied looking at me with mischief as she unbuckled my belt.

I gripped my belt smirking as she dragged me from the other end, and yanked it bringing me to her, she quickly pushed me down onto the floor yanking my briefs, and jeans off along with my shoes, and shirt. I smirked as she straddled me, and slowly lifted off her yellow sun dress.

"Your beautiful." I breathed out.

Quinn smiled down a me "You make me feel beautiful."

We met half way for a small kiss before Quinn lifted up while I went into her.

Her breath hitched in a moan, her beautiful angelic face transformed into a deep look of out of control pleasure.

"God" I breath out tilting my head back feeling her wetness run down my length.

Quinn moaned once again; picking up our pace. She started to lose her balance so I laid my elbows down raising my hands up to grip hers as she rode me up and down.

Soon Quinn started losing control writhing atop of me making noises that made me clutch her against my body as I came hard into her.

"Oh god Quinn" I panted as she rode out her orgasm. "That was so-"

"Amazing" she finished for me breathing just as hard.

I gathered the strength I had left to help her lay down next to me. I grabbed the blanket on the couch pulling it over us. I lifted the top half of my body and laid on her above her belly, kissing her neck, up her jawline back to her lips.

"I love you so much." I breathed out resting my head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you." she says softly, and out of breath.

I can feel her smiling as my hand grazes past our baby to her still swollen nub, I lightly pressed against her and heard her moan loudly while feeling a a pool of liquid pour out of her.

"Whoa...baby..." I breathed out never having made her cum so much.

Quinn stiffens.

"What is it Quinn?" I asked looking down at her.

"I-I...I think my water just broke."


	25. 042010

**don't like then don't read. **

**'The Trick is to Keep Breathing' Chapter Twenty Five "04/20/10"**

"Wha-Wha-What?" I stuttered.

"M-M-My water just broke." she said to me stuttering as well.

"Oh my god!" I excliamed jumping up and quickly putting on my clothes, then quickly put Quinn's on for her. "I'll be right back." I say running up stairs to grab our bags then run back down and help Quinn to the car seating her inside. I hurry up and jump in the car. Quinn gripped my hand before I turned on the ignition.

I looked over at her "What's wrong?" I asked.

She smiled softly "Were having a baby, Rach."

I smiled back as she pulled me in a soft kiss.

"Drive slowly." she said as she pulled back.

I nodded handing her my phone "Here, call my dads."

She pushed speed dial "Jonah...it's time." she smiled as he started screaming with joy.

I laughed as she pulled the phone away from her ear a little.

"Okay thank you Jonah." she chuckled and shut my phone. "He said to tell you he'll call everyone, and not to worry; just be calm and supportive, and for me to not rip your head off. Oh and that he will be waiting for us in the room we ordered."

"O-O-Okay." I said trying to keep my cool and drive with all my senses.

"Baby." she cooed as I stopped at the red light.

I looked over at her.

"Were gonna be okay...your here, I'm here, your dads will be there, our friends will be there...we'll be okay." she said so calm and sincere.

"How can you be so calm were about to be pa-paarents."

Quinn chuckled "Like I said from before I got impregnated by you...The trick is to keep breathing."

I chuckled softly "You and that _Garbage_ song."

She giggled kissing my hand as I pulled into the parking lot. My dad was already waiting with a wheel chair right in front of him.

He was probably more jumpy than I was.

By the time I knew it we were in our room. I was holding Quinn's hand as she took slow breaths.

A couple of hours later she told me to go and tell our friends that she was okay but I declined saying "Negative baby doll, I'm not leaving you."

"I'll do it they can probably come in here." my dad smiled. "Unless you don't want them in here yet Quinn."

"No it's okay." she smiled.

When my dad left I cupped her face stroking the loose strands of hair back into their place. "How are you feeling baby?"

"I'm feeling some mild discomfort." she said fluttering her eyes trying to sit up straight.

"I'm sorry baby is there anything I can do? I can go-"

"No! I don't want you to leave me at all...please." she says clutching my hand.

"I promise I won't."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." I smile to her kissing her forehead.

We turned our heads to the door hearing my dad knock. "Hey sweetie, look whos here to see you."

Santana, Brittany, and Puck walked in.

"Hi Q!" Brittany beamed.

"Hi" Quinn smiled at them all.

"You ready Q?" Santana asked nervously even though her father is a doctor, and really wants her to be a doctor as well; she can't stand hospitals, the smell, the food, and sick people were not her thing.

"A little scared." Quinn said gripping my hand, I leaned in kissing her forehead once more.

"Nice gown Fabray." Puck said dryly.

Quinn sent him a deah glare and gasped for air.

"What's wrong? which smiley face?" I asked frantically.

"Irratated." Quinn growled glaring towards Puck.

Puck's eyes widened then flinched when I smacked him in the back of the head "Idiot! She was doing just fine, then you have to get her all irritated."

"Alright, alright, my bad I'm sorry." Puck said clutching his head.

"Out!" I shouted pointing towards the door.

"Wha-What? Rachel come on!" Puck stuttered.

"I don't care Puckerman! That's my women and she's about to give birth to my baby girl!"

"I thought she was my god daughter" Puck whined.

Quinn growled the shouted "Get. Out!"

Puck flinched backing into a tray clattering it to the floor "I-I'll just wait outside." he stamerd.

"And bring me some ice chips!" Quinn growled.

"Uh...were gonna go look for gifts for Molly." Santana said taking Brittany's hand and leaving.

"It hurts smiley face?" I asked Quinn ignoring them.

"Ahhhhh" Quinn screamed giving my hand an anaconda squeeze. "Ahhhhh" I yelled with her my hand feeling like it was now useless.

"Uhoh...which smiley face?" My daddy asked walking giving my dad a peck on the cheek.

"It hurts" I squealed as Quinn kept squeezing and screaming.

"Okay...Quinn sweetie, I know your hurting but do your breathing treatments with Rachel, and it should slow down the pain." My daddy said putting on gloves.

I put both my hands on Quinn's breathing with her. "How...are you...so...calm?" Quinn asked me between breaths and screams.

I chuckled and said "The Trick is to Keep Breathing."

Quinn chuckled as she kept breathing "And who said that?"

"My amazingly-beautiful-sexy-baby mama/fiance." I grinned. "And _Garbage._"

She chuckled laying back down still breathing as my daddy checked to see how dilated she was.

"Wow Quinn, you just might have my granddaughter in a few more hours but have you two talked about using an epidural to ease the pain?" he asked throwing away the gloves.

Quinn's face became flushed from my daddy seeing her lower regions.

My daddy laughed "Quinn sweetheart I think were past embarrassment. Your our daughter just as much as Rachel is." Quinn nodded.

"So do you want it?" I ask.

Quinn lunged up screaming "Yes!" she gripped my hand once again.

"Give the women the drugs! Give the women the drugs!" I yelled.

My dads laughed "Very well I'll do it my self, I'll be back shortly."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**fourteen hours later at 11:30 on a Tuesday Morning **

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Quinn screamed as she tried to push.

"You can do it baby...come on Quinn" I said kissing her temple as she squeezed my hand. I wiped away her sweat on her forehead.

"Okay Quinn, come on sweetie push!" my daddy said to her.

"OH GOD IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO BAD!" Quinn cried on my shoulder

"Daddy what can we do to not make it hurt?" I asked him.

"We can't...Okay she's crowning Quinn, she's crowning. Push Quinn, push!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Quinn cried out in pain.

I put my head against hers crying hating that she had to feel all this pain. "Come on baby, come Quinn, you can do this. Breathe baby, breathe." I kept chanting.

Soon the small room filled with a baby's cry. My baby was crying.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Quinn asked alarmed.

I was so in a daze as my daddy lifted her up showing Quinn our baby girl "Oh God she's so beautiful." I say feeling tears fall as my baby girl finally coming into this world. My daddy handed me the scissors to cut the umbilical chord.

The nurses took Molly away cleaning her up then handed her to me. I sniffled carrying her to Quinn. I gently put Molly in her arms.

"You did it Quinn" I cried with her in tears of joy.

"Hi Molly, it's me mommy and mama." she sniffled smiling at our little bundle of joy.

"She's so beautiful, have you both decided on a name?" Elizabeth our nurse asked.

Quinn smiled down at our beautiful perfect daughter "Molly Marie Berry."

I smiled to Quinn as she smiled back at me "I love you." I sighed leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you." she said back pecking my lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Quinn and I were watching TV together when we heard a soft knock on the door, and saw all the gleeks and Mr Shue walk in smiling.

"Hi!" they all whispered excitedly.

Quinn gave them all a tired smile mouthing 'hi'.

"We got this for Molly you think she'll like it Q?" Brittany asked beaming at them beside Santana with a huge fluffy duck in her arms.

"She'll love it B." Quinn said hoarsely.

Brittany set it down on the counter by the sink.

Everybody showed us what they got Molly. Finn got her a cd of rock baby melodies, Mike and Matt got her a baby walker, and Tina and Artie got her cute baby converse and suspenders. While Kurt bought her a bunch of baby care products. "It's never too early for proper skin and hair care." he said smiling. Mercedes bought her a basket full of small gifts; diapers, bottles, pacifiers, a nasal aspirator, and a baby microphone rattle "It's never too early to become a diva." she giggled with Kurt. Mr Shue smiled showing them a diaper genie.

Last but not least was Puck. He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes holding a balloon and a gift bag full of band onesies, and of course a pair of baby vans. "It's never to early to be a badass." he smirked seeing Quinn roll her eyes. But I think you should make her wear these all the time. Every one laughed softly looking at two other one-piece's that said 'I love my mommies', and the other said 'I love my gleek family' he showed them a bib that said the same as the one-piece 'I love my mommies.'

"Where is she? I get to hold her first! Remember Q you promised." Brittany said.

Quinn nodded smiling "She's a sleep right now B but when she wakes up you can I promise."

Brittany beamed.

"Here I'll show her to you guys." I said smiling and walked them out to the baby nursery just across the hall.

"Do you see her she's right over there." I say with pride.

"Oh my God she's so beautiful." they all coo.

An hour later most of the gleeks and Mr Shue left, but Santana, Brittany, and Puck stayed waiting for their niece to wake up.

"So Berry you scared Molly's gonna get your nose?" Santana smirks.

Everyone including I glared at her as she laughed. "Watch it Lopez." I growl.

"Santana I may be completely exhausted but I will kick your ass." Quinn glared evilly at her.

"Yeah that's mean San." Brittany pouted.

"No one messes with my fellow Jews." Puck said proudly.

"Oh, come on guys I was kidding." Santana laughed. "I already love that little munchkin."

"San?"

"Yeah B?"

"I want one."

**So sorry about the long wait but I'm thinking maybe a few more chapters...and maybe even a sequel ;)**

**review if you love faberry, and our cute little faberry baby =D**


	26. Faithfully

**don't like then don't read. **

**'The Trick is to Keep Breathing' Chapter Twenty Six "Faithfully"**

When Quinn and I got home we both went straight to bed and when I woke up. Get ready for this my male appendage was gone. I know right? I gotta say I kind of miss it, but now I can actually not worry about someone seeing a bulge below my waist. Quinn was a little shocked we had both gotten so used to it and now it's gone. Maybe it was a sign from God. The good lord gave me it to get Quinn pregnant. I kinda wish I had one last ho-rah with it...well I guess that time before Quinn's water broke was my last goodbye.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It felt like I had just laid down next to Quinn when I heard Molly cry out. It's been one month since she was born and we have regionals tomorrow.

Quinn woke up about to sit up but I gently pushed her down "I got it babe, get some sleep."

"HmK." Quinn said sleepily.

I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and stumble into Molly's room. I picked her up but felt a heavy hand on my shoulder "Hey daddy, I'm sorry I woke you."

"Oh no don't be sweetheart just hand her to me and go back to sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" I asked as my daddy began pushing me back to my room.

"Yes."

"Quinn's breast milk is in the-"

"Fridge? Yes I know sweetie go back to sleep."

I nodded as my daddy shut the door the softly and climbed in bed with my fiance. I was just about to flip over when Quinn grabbed my arms and laced them around her.

"Are you nervous?" she asked me sleepily.

"Are you?" I asked softly.

"Yes, but you will be right there beside me singing along with me." she whispered.

"What if were booed?" I asked.

"We won't get booed." she chuckled.

"Babe, two girls in Lima singing about love to one another."

I felt Quinn shurg. "I don't care, and you shouldn't either. But if you are I can always just give my part to Puck or Finn."

"Don't even think about." I grumbled.

"Well then stop worrying. Were going to win Rach, you'll see."

I nod kissing her neck.

"Now go to sleep." she said softly.

I nod and instantly fall into dreamland.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We were all sitting in the green room listening to oral intensity belting out _Josh Groban _and _Olivia Newton John _songs. Everyone began freaking out at the fact someone had tipped them off. Mr Shue had to calm everyone down.

"Hey." I heard Quinn whisper in my ear as she squeezed my hand.

I looked up.

"Were going to win Rach I know it."

I look around me seeing everyone quiver and shake. I even thought I saw Artie baging himself into a wall.

I stood up my hands shaking and said "Guys."

Everyone looked towards me looking for their captain to lead them into a victory.

"I know all of you want this, I know your all scared of not winning, and I know you hate vocal adrenaline just as much as I do, believe me. But we are a team. We have been through this so many times we can do it in our sleep. So I say we go out there and show Oral Intensity that we don't need songs by the judges to win, and show those Vocal Automatons that we have something they don't." I looked at all of them then to Mr Shue who said softly "And what's that Rachel?"

"Heart. We have heart. We have soul. We have fun and love what we do." I kept looking at their faces that slowly began to turn into full on grins.

Noah jumped up "Fuck yeah we do!"

Everyone laughed as Mr Shue grimaced "Language Puck."

The lights flickered letting us know it was our turn.

Everyone stood about to walk out.

"Guys." I said.

They all turned to me. I walked in the middle of them "Remember this. Clear eyes, full hears, can't lose."

They all began to beam at me and cheered.

"Lets show'em what we got!" Noah shouted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn and I walked to the opening doors. She began to let go of mine and tried to walk to her door, but I pulled her back kissing her with all the love I could muster up.

"I can't wait to marry you." I said as I rested my forehead against hers.

"Neither can I, I love you Rach." she said softly.

"I love you too beautiful."

_'And now Mckinley High New Directions!'_ I heard the anoucer exclaim.

I sighed kissing Quinn on the forehead and walked into the auditorium.

_"Highway run into the midnight sun/ Wheels go round and round you're on my mind" _

Quinn stepped out looking stunning as ever walking towards me. _"Restless hearts sleep alone tonight/Sending all my love along the wire" _

We began singing together walking to one another. _"They say that the road ain't no place to start a family Right down the line it's been you and me And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be"_

Quinn reached out for my hand as I sang _"Oh girl you stand by me."_

Quinn smiled tearfully as she sang along with me_ "I'm forever yours faithfully" _

We stared into each others eyes for a moment then ran up stage.

We shared a smile before I began to belt out. _"Ooooooh ooooooooh ooooooh"_

Quinn began to fill the room as well. _"Faithfully faithfully"_

I kept going _"Ooooooh ooooooooh" _

_"I'm still yours" _she sang facing me._ "I'm still yours" _

_"Ooooooh ooooooooh" _I sang.

_"I'm still yours...Faithfully" we both sang._

We smiled to each other. I wiped her tears before we ran up stage with the rest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Second place goes to..."

I gripped Quinn's hand.

"Oral Intensity!" Josh shouted. As the group jumped and took the trophy.

"Alright...now what you have all been waiting for...the winner that gets to go to Nationals is..." Joshes smile deflated. "It appears we have a tie...Is this a joke?" he asked down looking at the other judges who shook their heads.

All of us gleeks looked at each other in sheer shock.

Coach Sylvester growled and jumped on stage stealing the microphone. "Since their is a tie this means sudden death. The two groups must nominate their top singers to sing against eachother in a sing off."

My heart hammard against my chest, I knew who their best singer was and it was Jesse St. James.

My nerves began to jump as coach Sylvester looked towards me along with my teammates.

"M-M-Mercedes I say you do this you have a deep soul full voice that Jesse doesn't."

"What? No-no-no-no Rachel I can't your our captain, and much a better singer than St. Asshole."

"Kurt? You can hit a high F." I say looking towards him.

"Rach...this is your battle. We need you." Kurt said softly.

"You can do this Rach kick ass." Noah told me.

I felt Quinn turn me towards her "Baby...you can do this. Win this for us."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The judges gave us ten minutes to think of a song backstage. So when we all went backstage I heard a voice clear and in walked Jesse.

"Rachel." he stated.

"St Douchebag"

He chuckled rolling his eyes. "I believe we need to figure out what song to have a sing off too."

"_Dream On_" I say with order.

He smirked at me saying "Oh your on."

**Do you guys want Rachel to win or lose? You decide.**

**review if you love faberry, and our cute little faberry baby =D**


	27. I Hate Fish Lips and Fish Sticks

**don't like then don't read. **

**Dang two updates in one day you guys are spoiled lol**

**'The Trick is to Keep Breathing' Chapter Twenty Seven "I Hate Fish Lips and Fish Sticks"**

It's been three months since I beat St. Asshole, and two months since we won nationals. I made him cry, but what made really urked me was when the coach of Vocal Adrenaline walk up to me.

"Congratulations." she said breathlessly to me. "You were fanominal."

"Thank you." I said shaking her hand. The raven haired woman had tears in her eyes.

"Um...are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded smiling as tears leaked down her cheek bones. "Yeah you just have such an amazing voice."

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Rachel! Come on!" Noah beamed at me with the rest of the gleeks.

"Sorry but I have to go, bye." I said smiling at the sad woman.

I ran back into the shoulders of my fellow glee clubbers.

But other than that Quinn and I are solid and are both doing great but today is the day we go back to school.

Quinn is super nervous, she wants to be head cheerio again. We both worked out together I helped her get back in shape maybe even better than before. We ran every morning, and did sit ups every night.

Mr Shue had held our first meeting of the morning talking to us about recruting new members. No one really wanted new people in our club. We were all so close we didn't want anything to mess that up.

But when I went to use the restroom and saw a tiny tan girl singing along to _Telephone_ I couldn't help but thinks _'Well hot damn I think I just found us a new member.'_

I found out her name which was Sunshine Corazon. She was more than happy to join, but when Finn brought back a dude that looked like a fish that I saw at a aquarium once, I felt like he was hiding something huge, and not the fact that the guy obviously colored his hair but I felt like he was a total gay guy or maybe even bi.

"Alright guys, since this is a new year and we have our new members I figured it's time for, drum roll please Finn!" Mr Shue grinned then brought out a top hat. "Duets!"

Everyone groaned not wanting to be paired up with someone they didn't wan to sing with.

Mercedes got Santana.

Brittany got Artie.

Tina got Mike.

Matt got Puck.

Sunshine got me which made me pout, and Sam got my girl who furrowed her eyebrows when he tried to give her a smolder look.

Finn got paired with Kurt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later on that day when Quinn started practice with Sam in the science lab, I started with Sunshine in thee choir room.

"So what song should we do?" she asked me smiling.

"Uhh I don't know...What do you think?" I asked but right as she was going to answer me I got a call from Quinn.

"Hold on Sunshine, Yeah babe?" I answered.

_"Can you please meet me at home I need to speak with you."_

"Um I thought you were in the science room?" I asked grabbing my thing and putting them in my bag.

_"I was but I got a ride...please Rach just come home."_

"Alright I'll be right there." I said hanging up. "Look I'm sorry but I have to go somethings wrong, just think about what songs you think would be good then well discuss them, okay?"

"Yeah alright." she nodded.

"Sorry again." I repeat.

"Don't be it's okay it just gives us time to think." she smiled.

"Alright bye."

"Bye!" she grinned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Babe?"

I heard Quinn sniffle and saw her put Molly down in the crib.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Baby, I need to tell you something but you have to sit down and stay calm as I do. Okay?"

I nod. She took my hand walking me to our room and shut the door leaving a crack to hear Molly.

"What's wrong?...Talk to me." I say softly cupping her hand with mine.

"When Sam and I were in the science room. I was being a bitch to him because I was pissed I didn't get you, and he said we should do _'The Time of my Life' _for our duet,"

I furrowed my eyebrows thinking _'That's like the worst song in the world, and if anyone gets to sing a romantic song with my fiance it's me.' _

Quinn noticed most likely thinking the same thing "I know." she grumbled. "So I told him no that it wouldn't be appropriate."

"He said 'Why? I said because I don't think my _fiance_ would appreciate that, and because I don't want to sing that with him."

Quinn looked down fiddling with her hands. "I was looking out the window and turned around...he was standing really close and said 'She'd never have to know'. He tried to kiss me but I backed away slapping him as hard as I could and ran out the door. Seeing Tina who gave me a ride."

I tried my hardest to keep my anger under control. But all I wanted to do was find that slimy little fuck and beat the shit out of him.

"Rachel please say something." Quinn pleaded.

I sighed letting my hand run over my face. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Your...your not mad?" Quinn asked.

"Ohhhh I'm mad alright but not at you." I say standing up. I grabbed my keys and my phone.

"Where are you going?" she asked sounding worried.

"Pucks, maybe he can convince me not to go to Evans house and beat the living snot out of him." I say opening the door.

"Rachel please don't go."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours...I just need...need a beer."

I left calling Santana and Puck to meet me at our hidden shack.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why is it that this is our hidden shack yet Satan can suddenly start coming here?" Noah grumbled as I handed him and Santana a beer.

"Because something happened today with Hudson's new slimy friend, and I need the both of you to make sure I don't go to his house, and kill him."

"What? What happened?" Noah asked with Santana who both scowled at each other.

"Slimy Sam tried to kiss my girl."

"Ohhh hell no! What did you do?" Santana exclaimed.

"I called you two and came here. I don't want to go to prison and not see my girls, and you guys."

"Damn I thought he seemed weird plus his mouth is so huge...I wonder how many balls he an fit in it."

"His mouth is unholy." I growl opening another beer.

"I say we jump him." Santana chimed in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I quietly opened my bedroom door seeing Quinn stroke our daughters tummy.

"Hey, I thought you'd be asleep." I said taking off my shoes.

She looked back down at Molly "I can't sleep without you."

"I'm sorry."

"Did you enjoy your _beer_?" she said with a bit of malice in her voice.

I sighed taking off my shirt and putting on a white muscle shirt and black shorts. "I"m sorry Quinn. Okay I shouldn't have left you like that but I just needed to talk to someone."

"Then talk to me." Quinn snapped softly looking at me as I walked towards the bed. "Rachel if were going to get married you need to be able to talk to me and not walk out on me and our daughter."

I sighed laying down next to Molly. "Your right, I'm sorry. Next time I feel like ripping someones head off I'll just talk to you."

Quinn huffed.

"Your though I should have just let you calm me down. Because you do...Talking about this to Noah and Santana does not help, especially with beer."

Molly started fitgiting cooing in her sleep.

"She's so beautiful...We're going to have to beat off boys with a stick."

"Or girls." Quinn said smiling.

I chuckled "Or girls."

"She can choose who she loves." Quinn smiled softly, I knew she was picturing our beautiful daughter walking down the aisle.

"Which hopefully isn't unil she's thirty years old."

Quinn snorted "I can just picture it now. She's gonna fall in love with some bad ass girl just like I did and want to get married at sixteen."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Don't jinx us!" I hissed.

Quinn giggled softly pulling me in for a sweet tender kiss over our lovely daughter. "I'm going to go and put Molly down, and when I get back your going to show me how your mine and I'm yours."

I felt my eyes widen. We haven't had sex since she had Molly and I have been so ready for months. After Quinn gave birth my daddy had told her she could have 'intercourse' as he put it, in six to eight weeks. She laughed and pointed at my dick that I used to have "That is not coming anywhere near this." she said pointing to her southern regions.

Of course I pouted and felt like I was dying when I would see Quinn working out. Just the sight of Quinn all sweaty, panting, and bending over made me mutter 'Coach Sylvester'.

I heard Quinn slip in giving me a sly smile and glide towards me, straddling my waist.

She began kissing me. I lifted my arms up as she tugged my shirt off flinging it behind her. I felt her abs tighten as I let my hands graze up her shirt and gently took it off.

I laid Quinn down, both of us kissing one another passionately; when our beautiful baby girl started screaming her head off.

"Noooooo." I groaned against Quinn's chest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as I walked into the choir room noticing Mr Shue wasn't there and Sam talking to Finn I walked towards the fake blonde glaring feeling my heart start o beat faster and faster.

"So you like to try and steal other peoples fiances, huh fish lips."

"Look Rachel I'm sorry." Sam said backing up. I could practically see and smell the fear radiating off of him.

I punched him in the face and shoved Finn back by his shoulder when he tried to hold me back.

"You ever touch my girl again and I will deflate your lips with my fist, got it?" I growled holding him up by his shirt against the wall.

Sam nodded terrified for his life.

I let go right as Mr Shue walked in.

"Mr Shue, I don't feel comfortable singing with Spam. So I traded with Sunshine." Quinn stated.

"Uh, Why don't you feel comfortable Quinn?" Mr Shue asked confused.

"Because that little bitch!" I said pointing at fish lips. "Tried to cop a feel on my fiance!"

Mr Shue clenched his jaw and looked towards Sam "Is this true Sam?"

"I-I didn't know she had someone."

"Dude yeah you did." Finn said confused as well.

"See this is exactly the reason I didn't want new members in our club! They mess up what we all built!" Mercedes shouted.

"Look I'm sorry alright...I mean sheesh, I only tried to kiss her."

I growled trying to launch myself on him but Finn held me back. "Put me down Hudson before I break your knee caps!" I yelled.

Finn quickly set me down but Quinn pulled me to her. "Baby...shhh, calm down."

I nodded then turned my body towards Sam "Listen here fish lips you may be new and all but you need to understand how this school works. If you mess with Santana she'll kick your ass, you mess with Puck he'll make sure you get slushied and tossed in the dumpster till the day you graduate...but when you mess with me or my family-"

"You get us." Mercedes stated standing up.

"Yeah." the rest of the gleeks said standing up as well.

"I vote him off the island." Brittany said getting everyones attention.

"Me too." everyone said.

"Yeah Mr Shue, our team is as strong as our weakest link and I want to win; besides his hair is fake and it embarrasses me to even be seen in the same room as him." Kurt said.

Sam scoffed "Finn man come on."

"No bro when a chick has someone you don't pursue her. Plus Rachel and Quinn are my friends and if Quinn is uncomfortable being around you then you need to leave."

Sam huffed "Mr Shuester!"

"If they don't think your right to be in our family Sam then theirs nothing I can do."

"Fine then!" Sam shouted then stopped in front of Quinn "I just wanted a little somethin somethin."

Quinn yelled kicking him in the nuts before I held her back.

Sam fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"All of you go ahead and go home. I need to have a talk with Sam."

We all nodded as I took Quinn with me.

We walked behind the rest of the gleeks who were all talking about how Quinn kicked him in the nuts and I gave him a black eye when Quinn shoved me in the supply closet and smirked sitting me down on stack of copy paper. She tore off my jeans and underwear smirking at me.

"Lets finish what we started on last night." with that the girl of my dreams latched her mouth on clit sucking it dry.

"Ohhh fuck, Quinn!" I groan out. "Come on Quinn...please! It won't take long baby."

"You really missed me." She smirked at me plunging in two fingers.

"Ohhh! Fuck yes!" I hiss.

I felt Quinn's tongue flicking my clit and fingers hit my g spot when I quickly came over. I slumped against the wall was she straddled my waist kissing me lightly "You really meant it when you said it wouldn't take much."

I chuckled quickly switching our positions. She giggled as I quickly discarded her spanks and underwear.

"God I missed you." I said staring at Quinn's soaked pussy, her nub was already swollen and ready for me to suck off.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck...Rachel!" she hissed moaning my name. "Ohhh baby I missed you too!"

I stopped licking Quinn's juices and looked up hearing her whimper.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah...just go slow." she said softly.

I nodded slowly letting one finger enter her. She winced a little, it had been three months since we last had sex.

I started pumping in and out slowly till she whispered "More."

I added another finger speeding up my pace as my other hand rubbed circles on her clit.

"Ohhhhhh fuckkkkk!" She moaned cupping her breasts. "More baby." she moaned rocking her hips up to meet my fingers faster.

I added another and sped my up my pace. Moans and wet claps filled the room as I fucked my fiance.

I curled my fingers and pressed my finger firmly against her clit making her cry out my name as she came.

"Oh my God...Why haven't we done that sooner." she panted.

I chuckled going back up to meet her in a kiss "I have no fucking idea."

**A/N: I think next will be like a bachelorette parties if you guys want...or maybe some mama drama with Rachel's surrogate mommy...what do you guys think you decide. **

**Also now that Rachel doesn't have a dick anymore should she wear a dress or do yall still want her in a tux?**

**Also I fucking hate Sam Evans.**

**review if you hate Sam and love faberry, and our cute little faberry baby =D**


	28. Date Night

**don't like then don't read.**

**A/N: Just a filler, then I'm thinking two more chapters and check my profile for a poll. I'm going to set it up to see who wants Rachel in a suit or dress.**

**'The Trick is to Keep Breathing' Chapter Twenty Eight "Date Night"**

"Baby, come on I always have to change her will you please just do it?" Quinn asked me as I looked down at Molly.

I looked back up at my fiance and said "Quinn, if I do it then I'll puke, and I hate puking."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Your not going to puke."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you won't"

"Quinn I think I know my own gag reflex." I say back.

"You don't have one remember?" Quinn said raising her eyebrow.

I made no move to get up and just looked to the floor.

"Fine then, I'll just...withhold."

I scoff "That's fine, I went three months without it I can probably go longer." Quinn growled punching me in the arm "Ow! No hitting in front of the baby."

"Why can't you just do it! You made half of her! So why can't you do half the work?"

"Babe, I do, do my own share. I feed her, I burp her, I get up in the middle of the night to feed her! Baby I love you and I love Molly but, I just can't do that."

"That's not fair, I do feed her! Hello! I'm the one with the milk induced boobs! I'm the one that carried her for nine months! I'm the one that pushed a baby out of my vagina not you!"

"First of all you don't have milk induced boobs anymore babe and second of all your gonna throw that in my face?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment then straightened her posture. "Yes."

"Fine then go ahead but I'm the one that had to go on those midnight runs, make unkosher bacon, and deal with your bitchy mood swings!" I yelled back.

"I was pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh you two are getting on my fucking nerves! Let me do it!" Santana shouted pushing in between me and Quinn.

"Don't curse in front of the baby!" Quinn and I yell together.

"Oh my gosh!" Santana exclaimed as she wiped down Molly's but. "There see Berry, it's not that gross." she said throwing away the diaper.

"Whatever dude." I said plopping down on the couch.

Quinn pushed my legs off the couch roughly so she could sit. I glared at her then resituated myself roughly.

"You two either need a good fuck or-"

"Don't cuss-"

"_In front of the baby_, yes I know gah I forgot okay...anyways that or a date night." Santana finished.

I chewed on my bottom lip, I hadn't taken Quinn on a date since...well since before Molly. "Your right."

Quinn snapped her head to me glaring.

"Quinn, she's right, I haven't taken you on a date since before Molly."

My fiance's expression softened, I could tell she thought I was referring to sex.

"I mean we are teens still and even though were going to get married we can still go on dates. All we need to do is call the sitter." I say.

"B and I can take care of her, she's been talking about wanting a baby and so maybe when she see's it's not sunshine and rainbows she'll understand." Santana said.

"What do ya say Quinn? Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I don't want Breadsticks, and I don't want Genti's." Quinn stated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Santana and Brittany came by to pick up Molly I slipped out of the door when Quinn went back upstairs. I waited for the clock to strike eight, and rang the doorbell.

When Quinn saw me her smile went ear to ear. "What are you doing out here?"

I chuckled and told her bringing the flowers from around my back. "I came to pick you up for our date."

"Your amazing." She giggled shaking her head.

I smiled back seeing that familiar twinkle in her eyes. "You look beautiful." I breathed out.

"Thank you, you're not to bad to look at either." she smiled.

I grinned offering her my arm. "Are you ready my love?"

Quinn giggled grabbing her clutch and swooped her arm through with mine after locking the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So where are you taking me?" Quinn asked me watching as I drove.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Quinn raised her eyebrow at me. "Okay."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn gasped. "Oh, baby! You brought me here? I''ve been wanting to come here." she beamed.

I grinned and went around to help her out of the car.

She smiled at me pecking me on the cheek.

She looked confused as we walked past the restaurant and stopped. "Baby, the restaurant is right here."

"I know but we're not eating in there." Before she could respond I chuckled and pulled her along till I found the boat along the dock.

I stepped in helping then turned to help Quinn in.

I watched as Quinn took in the scene, I had set up a romantic dinner with the perfect view of the stars and moon.

"If you don't like it we can go back down to the resturant." I say to her softly.

She turned around smiling gently at me; her eyes a fierce green with bits of auburn. "It's beautiful, I love it."

"You do?" I ask her.

"Yes it's perfect. There is no one here to interrupt us, or stare. Just you, me, and the stars."

I smirk and chuckle saying pointing to myself. "Wouldn't it be just you and the star?"

She laughed rolling her eyes. "Be careful your head might get so big this boat will sink."

I laughed helping her sit down. We both stayed in a comfortable silence staring at the glassy water that reflected the night sky.

"You look beautiful Quinn." I said.

"When do I not?" She smirked.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed holding on to the boat tightly.

"What? What!" Quinn said grasping onto me.

"With both of our cockiness this boat will tip!"

She smacked me on the shoulder laughing along with me.

As we started eating I quietly took my phone out texting Santana asking how things were going with Molly.

"Rachel!" I heard Quinn yell.

"Huh?" I hummed.

"Molly is just fine. Stop pestering Santana."

I raised my eyebrow. "You were doing the same thing weren't you?"

She chuckled shaking her head softly. "Yeah, yeah, I was. Is that bad?"

"That we are worried even though she's with our most trusted friends? Nope. Just means were good parents."

Quinn smiled taking my hand and leaned against me. "I love you, Rach." She sighed once more. "I love our daughter."

"I know, I love you both so much it hurts." I said holding her close.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A couple of days later we found ourselves in this conversation.

"So about the bachelorette parties-" Santana started and Puck finished. "There's gonna be strippers right?"

Quinn glared at him. "No!"

"You know...I wouldn't mind you doing a little strip tease for me." I said raising an eyebrow smirking.

Quinn giggled. "Then maybe I'll just do that."

I felt a rush of heat overcome me and pulled her closer kissing her heatedly.

"Oh come on guys gross!" Santana whined.

With Puck. "You know I think I get more turned on when it's Berry and Peirce...with Quinn it's just gross."

"Ugh." Quinn huffed. "Do you have to ruin everything?"

When Quinn turned around Puck closened himself to me. "So should I get the strippers?"

Quinn snapped her head at us glaring.

"God! No, Puck!" I exclaimed. Quinn smirked and as soon as she turned around I nodded to Puck who silently fist pumped 'yes'.

**review if you love faberry, and our cute little faberry baby =D**


End file.
